A Preserver's OP
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: In the grim dark further of grim darkness their is a small light kept secret from the rest of the galaxy. But once in a while a smaller light will venture away from it's home in hopes to preserving the larger light. these smaller lights are called preservers and they will see that the small light is preserved thought the Dark Times. But sometimes they bring someone home with them.
1. You Have Four Days

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Reader walks In the archives of the Slims.

Slim A Lou Prime: "welcome to the Archives Of The Slim A Lous I bet you're here for this short story."

Slim A Lou Prime pulls out a holovid out of his pocket and throws it the reader.

"Today you will meet Pilot Slim A Lou and his Freedom Knight, which is a Imperial knight by the way just named differently because of his planet of origin, Rosa." He leans in closely. "And a certain Eldar Ranger."

He then taps the readers shoulder twice than walks away. The read take a seat then activates the holovid.

* * *

Throughout this story you will see things from other games, which I will identify when I do use something that is not from the Warhammer 40k but I will not use any existing characters from any other universes as that would turn this into a crossover. I will mainly be sticking to ideas and items

* * *

The Eldar's stronghold had fallen to the Imperial guard, Lukas Alexander used his Artillery to blow away the Eldar's defenses, sending in baneblades and Leman Russ battle tanks followed by infantry. When the Eldar retaliated they were met by entrenched Guardsmen with heavy bolter turrets along with elite kasrkin commandos. In five short hours the Eldar's Stronghold was overrun and the Eldar were in full retreat. Farseer Taldeer had stayed behind to stall the Humans while the rest of her kind retreated. Some were unable to get to the ships in time and were forced to escape on foot. Once such Eldar was a female named Lanasya.

Lanasya was a Eldar ranger who Retreated into the wildness to escape the Imperial Guards advance. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was considered young by Eldar standards only being 225 Years old. She wore the traditional Eldar ranger uniform with the exception of the helmet, opting to use a hood and scarf instead.

Her main armament was a Long rifle and a Shuriken Pistol. Both were standard issue as she did not have time to make her own adjustments to them.

She was currently hiding behind some rocks waiting for a Mon-Keigh transport to pass. Once it passed she got up from her hiding spot and continued on her way.

'Dammed Mon-keigh.' She thought as she moved further into the wilderness.

She had been walking for a good three hours before she made it out of the Tundra and into rocky desert. deciding to take a much needed break, she looked around to find something to sit on as she did not want to dirty her uniform. She spotted a fallen tree and made her way over to it and sat down. As she was waiting for her energy to return to her, she heard some rustling coming from a nearby bush and jumped to her feet and took aim with her long rifle.

The rustling became more intense, Lanasya tightened the grip on her gun, in a instant a small animal jumped out of the bush. Seeing that it was just a small animal Lanasya lowered her weapon, she let out a sigh of relief then sat back down.

She felt a tear run down her eye as she started remembering all her fallen kin that had die at the hands of the Mon-Keigh, the young ranger that she held in her hands as she died. She wiped away the tears and shook her head in an attempt to suppress these feeling but proved futile. She sunk to her knees and began to cry.

After she recomposed herself she got up and continued her journey. As she made her way through the desert she stop at the base of a mountain. Taking a moment to see how high it was, she sighed and began to scale the mountain.

As she continued up the mountain she soon come across a small stream. She knelt down then pulled down the cloth covering her mouth and began to drink from the stream. Luckily the water was cold, a refreshing feeling that she had not had for a while, once she had her fill she got back up, readjusted her cloth, and continued on her way.

Lanasya had been climbing for two hours and the sun was starting to set, she needed to find a safe place to rest. She did not want to get into a fight while exhausted from lack of sleep. She couldn't risk getting a wound out here in the middle of the desert either, she had no medic supplies to treat herself should she get wounded or worse. She looked around for a little bit before she spotted a tree that she could use to hide, and sleep, in. She walked over to the tree and climbed up then tied herself to one of the branches so she would not fall off in her sleep. She then pulled out a green blanket to help hide herself, after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

Lanasya was sleeping peacefully, she was dreaming of being back on her craftworld of Ulthwe. Enjoying the company of her mother, father, and brother as they sat in the garden. For some reason her eyes keep on drifting back to a figure in the shade, it was lying down with its hands resting behind its head. She assumed it was another Eldar, the figure was a little bit shorter than an average Eldar, but at this range she could not tell. She got up from her seat and walked towards the figure. For some strange reason the only thing she could make out was some that of some flower that she never seen before for, the stem was green like any other flower but it had thorns and the petals were a bright red. It was very beautiful, she reached for it but when her hand got close it shattered along with the shadowy finger.

She pulled back her hand, then looked around to see that she was lying up against a jagged cliff. Blood on her hand, her blood, then she heard someone or something snickering. She looked up to see a thing of her nightmares… an agent of She Who Thirsts.

Fear gripped her heart as the creature got closer. She tried to back away but had nowhere to go. when the agent got close it reached for her only for it to come to an abrupt stop. It started to shack in fear or in pain, she could not tell which. Suddenly its blood started to flow down its from its head, it fell on its side and was sucked back into the Dominic realm in which it came.

She looked up again to see the red flower, that was lining on the shadowy figure, planted in the ground. Entranced once again by its beauty, she reached for it again only to have her eyelids fall on her.

Lanasya's eyes jerked open, she sat up and began scanning her soundings, seeing that she was safe she took a couple of minutes to think about the dream she just had.

'what was that flower and who was that figure in the shade.' She asked herself.

Finding no answers to her questions, she jumped down from the tree landing with a thump. After taking one more scan of her soundings, she got up and moved on.

* * *

In orbit a transport exited out of the Warp, and made its way toward the planet.

The ship was much bigger than a thunderhawk but had a very simpler design. Having the wings attached to the engines. The main section of the ship had four large ramps, two on each side, each ramp was big enough to load or unload a tank or large walker with ease, and with ample space inside it could hold up to four Freedom Knights .

Besides the large vehicle bay the ship also had enough room to house ten people. The rest of the ship was dedicated to repair bays, med bays and other thing to keep the ship functional as well as keeping the crew healthy. The bridge was located on the front top portion of the ship.(you probably don't know what I'm describing search MechWarrior leopard dropships on Google should be the first image. Of course the interior will be different from the lore in MechWarrior)

On the wing was a symbol, a Rose on a shield with a sword behind it and a pair of wings on either side of the shield. This was the symbol of House Rose, a knight house yet to be discovered by the Imperium of man.

On the bridge of the ship sat one person, his name was Wolfgang Rose, or Slim A Lou amongst his friends and family. He was 20 years old and had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a black trench coat, which was worn towards the bottom with holes here and there. Under his trench coat he wore medium armor to protect his torso and some plates protecting his legs.

Wolfgang always liked looking into the great wars fought on earth in the first millennium, particularly the Second Great War, so he designed his helmet after the Allies helmet then added a gasmask to it then sealed all the openings with armor plates, added technical equipment to the side of it, then changed the glass eye hole to a red visor, which he could toggle to black if he wanted. (basically he is wearing futuristic NCR armor)

His weapons of choice were two pistols, which he often Dual wielded, one being a white revolver and the other a plasma pistol that looked like a Desert Eagle from the second millennium, The main difference being the green lights, and a devastator shotgun for good measure, which he modified to collapse when holstered.

Like any respectable gun owner he named his guns, his shotgun was named Patton after the legendary general George S. Patton, his revolver Deliverance, and his plasma pistol Litany. He kept them on either side of his belt, while his shotgun was hosted on the back of his belt.

He also kept an assortment of other weapons on the ship, plasma sniper rifles, SMGs, rocket launchers, you name it he probably has it. However his most powerful, and prized, possession onboard was his Freedom knight Rosa. Rosa was a Warden-class Freedom Knight. She was armed with a light meltagun, light in her standards, a Lightning cannon , a gauntlet, and a missile rack mounted on her top. For defense she was equipped with a rechargeable iron shield which was very useful for stopping heavy weapons from doing serious damage. (yea I know that iron shields don't recharge but just take into account that the technology is not backwards for his planet).

She was painted red, with the exception of her shield and shorter plates being black, and gold for her secondary. Her shield, as well as the banner hanging under her, adorned the House Rose crest. She was currently powered down in the vehicle bay, but just because the knight was off did not mean she was off. (she's also the cover art)

Wolfgang had his phone plugged into the Ship wide speakers playing a song from the late first millennium, Burning bridges, his finger tapping in rhythm with the beat. His helmet was sitting on the arm rest beside him.

Wolfgang had been traveling for six weeks, going from planet to planet looking for supplies and getting news on recent events, he already filled over half of the cargo bay with raw metals, guns from various races, ammo of various types, food, and things that he "borrowed" from Adeptus Mechanicus.

Kronus would be his last stop before returning to his home planet of Reach. Back to his home, to his family, and friends.

'Maybe this time around I can get a girlfriend' Wolfgang thought to himself. Sure he wasn't the most social person in the galaxy, some people back at the Keep would say he was anti social, but he did enjoy the company of his friend Shawn, and Rosa was the only person keeping him sane on his incursions.

Just then a holodisc on his arm rest began to light up and projected a red medieval knight with her Longsword planted in the "ground", one hand holding the end of the Longsword while the other arm was resting on top of it. You could see a ponytail coming out of the bottom of the helmet, but it was a little hard to tell what color it was because she was glowing red. (looks like Female warden from For Honor)

Wolfgang looked at her. "Hey Rosa." He greeted his AI.

AI were banned by the Adeptus Mechanicus because of a war they had with a AI army a long time ago, however the people of Reach treated AI's as they would treated any other human. They were given the same rights as any other human. Thus the AI's of Reach did not rebel against their creators and lived alongside them in harmony.

Rosa was a battle AI, these types of AIs were used for battle or assisting in the operation of heavy machinery, such as a Freedom Knight.

Rosa was a very protective AI, she was not afraid to take a shot for her Pilot and would happy tell him if he was doing something reckless or just straight up idiotic. Going as far as to pick Wolfgang up with her gauntlet and placing him inside her cockpit and locking him In to keep him safe.

"Hello Wolfgang." She said looking up at him, then looked at the planet. "I see we have reached Kronus."

"Yup." Wolfgang said preparing for landing.

"From the information we gathered already six different armies are fighting on this planet." She said turning to face the planet, now holding her sword in her left hand just above the arm guard. "Should I turn myself on?"

Wolfgang knew what she was really saying though. 'Translation: I'm going to power up now, because there is no way in hell I'm going to let you step one foot on this planet without you being inside my cockpit.' (get your head out of the gutter.) he thought. "Yes but I am going to look for what we need for on foot." He said putting on his helmet. 'here it comes'

Rosa turned and looked back at her pilot. "It's cute how you think I'm going to let you go looking for a Necron weapon without me, let alone that there are six different armies that want us dead or captured." She said in a pleasant voice.

"All the more reason to go on foot, if your with me then the chance of us being spotted skyrockets. Plus I will be using a L.R.E.F. so I will be fine," Wolfgang started.

The L.R.E.F. stood for Light Reflecting Energy field and as the name implies the L.R.E.F. covers the user in a aura of light reflecting energy allowing the user to become invisible.

"And besides I need you to protect the ship so no one gets to the advanced technology on board... or, God forbid, finds the location of Reach. " Wolfgang finished looking back at Rosa.

She looked to the side for second then back. "Fine, you have four Days to find what you're looking for before I come looking for you."

"Deal." He said smiling. "Beginning approach."

Wolfgang took the controls in his hands and started to maneuver towards the planet. Taking care not to make his presence known to the imperial forces in orbit. He maneuvered his ship to land "out of the way" of the armies. He flipped a switch causing the landing gear on the bottom of the ship to extend allowing the ship to land.

The Ship landed with a thump. Wolfgang started to power down the ship so it would not pop up on radar. After the ship was properly powered down he got up from his chair and made his way down to the vehicle bay. Rosa was already powered up and moving down the ramp by the time Wolfgang got to the vehicle bay. He soon joined her outside of the ship, she was already patrolling the area, and started to walk into the wilderness.

"Remember four days." Rosa reminded her pilot.

"Yea I heard you." He replied waving to her.

Soon Wolfgang was out of sight. Rosa sighed, or what counted as sighing for her, and went back to patrolling the area.

Wolfgang had been walking for an hour. Not much happened during that time just a few small creatures and rocks, lots of rocks, but out in the distance he spotted a small town… or what was left of it. As he approached the ruins he noticed the corpses of humans lying throughout the town.

As he walked down the street he could feel his blood start to boil. 'Killing non threatening civilians when there is absolutely no military presence around, Bastards.' Wolfgang thought. He didn't bother checking the corpses for the cause of death, whatever massacred this town had long since moved on. Therefore, it would be a massive waste of time to find out what killed them and there was nothing he could do for them other then pray that their souls were in a better place.

Wolfgang walked over to what he thought was a warehouse to see if he could find anything useful. After a bit of searching Wolfgang came across some, decently sized, wooden crates. He approached the crates to see if they were already looted. Finding them still sealed, he started surveying his current location looking for something akin to a crowbar. After a quick search he found what he was looking for, taking the crowbar in his hand he walked back over to the crate and began open it. Inside laid an assortment of canned food.

"Nothing useful." Wolfgang sighed.

He tossed the crowbar on the ground. It hit the ground with a clang which caused Wolfgang to stop moving toward the exit. He turned and walked back over to the crowbar, knelt down and picked it back up. Something was off, the sound it made when the crowbar hit the floor was not right. He hit the crowbar against the ground again to prove his theory.

"It sounds hollow." He said quietly. "There is something underneath this."

He stood up and looked around 'there must be an entrance around here somewhere' he thought.

He walked over to the office to see if he could find a clue. As he enter the office he could of sworn that he heard something coming from outside. Deciding not to risk being found he activated the L.R.E.F. unit.

Wolfgang slowly started to fade from sight then became completely invisible. Sure enough the door to the warehouse opened and in stepped a Space Marine.

'Blood Raven' Wolfgang thought.

The Space Marine was scanning the warehouse with his bolter razed.

'He must of heard the noises I was making.' He added.

The Blood Raven proceeded inside, still scanning the warehouse, he then stopped and looked toward the office and started to walk over.

Wolfgang ducked into some cover, there was only one way into the office so Wolfgang would need to wait for the space marine to complete his search before he could leave. The Blood Raven kicked opened the door and walked in. Wolfgang drew Litany and loaded a plasma cartridge. The space marine looked around and was about to proceeded when he placed one of his finger on his helmet.

"Receiving." The space marine spoke."I heard a noise coming from this warehouse." he continued obviously talking to someone over his intercom. "No, what ever made the noise is hiding now."

'there must be a platoon nearby.' Wolfgang thought.

"Yes Sir returning to squad." The Space marine said respectively. He then turned and walked out of the office then out the door.

Wolfgang stood and started to leave as well before he spotted a shadow of a person come into view just outside the entrance to the warehouse. Wolfgang ran to wooden creates, his cloak becoming unstable from the sudden moment revealing him a little bit, and hid behind them. When he was safely behind them, his cloak stabilized making him invisible once more, he poked his head out to see who it was.

"Fuck." Wolfgang murmured.

In stepped a space marine wearing blue power armor, the only exception being his arms were painted red and his shoulder plates white, with purity seals hanging from his shoulder plates. In his right arm he held a bolt pistol and in the other a staff with the Imperium of Man's symbol on the top of it. This was no ordinary space marine, this was a librarian but more importantly a psyker which meant that he could sense Wolfgang's presence.

The Librarian walked forward, his bolter still at his side, scanning the area, then he looked towards the crates that Wolfgang was hiding behind.

"I know you're there," The Librarian spoke "Come out before I force you out."

'Damn,' Wolfgang thought.

Seeing that he was found out Wolfgang walked out into the open, his clock still active, he stopped when he was ten feet away from the Librarian. He then deactivated his cloak, his body slowly becoming visible as the field dissipated.

The Librarian looked him over trying to figure out what order he belonged to. As he looked him over he could not seem to find the Imperial Aquila anywhere on his body. The closest thing he could compare him to was the Death Korps of Krieg but even then he did not look like them. The Librarian decided to ask the man who he was.

"Identify yourself." The Liberian ordered in a stern voice.

Wolfgang could not say he was from the House of Rose, that would compromise his houses and Reach's Existence, that was something he would not allow. He had to make something up and quick. He was not worried about the Librarian reading his mind he had implants that made his mind a metaphorical minefield. One wrong step and boom the invader will receive a powerful psychic feedback damaging him and giving him a mass concussion.

"Preserver." Wolfgang said plainly.

The Librarian did not know that he meant by "preserver" so he opted to read Wolfgang's mind.

Wolfgang felt the tug in his mind, he smiled. 'Look out for that first step, doc, it's a real lulu.' As soon as Wolfgang finished that thought the Librarian stepped on a mental landmine. The Librarian suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to drop his weapon and staff and grab his head.

Seeing his chance, Wolfgang drew Litany and took aim at the Librarian firing three shots, two to the chest plate and one to his head. The green plasma piercing his armor burning through his flesh causing the Librarian to fall back dead. Wolfgang bolted to the door, knowing that the other Blood Ravens heard the commotion, upon exiting the warehouse he turned and ran toward the wilderness hoping the other Blood Ravens were too far behind to notice him. His question was answered when a bolter round just barely missed his head. Turning his head around he spotted a squad of Space marines chasing after him.

"Catch me if you can." Wolfgang said as he ran toward a range of large rocks that formed a maze.

* * *

After Lanasya crossed the mountain she ran into a group Tau fire warriors. Lucky this group only had four members so she was able to kill them before they got a message out to their base, but she needed to keep moving she was in Tau territory now and she could not risk getting caught. She needed to make her way to the spaceport, or hijack a ship from one of the other races, to escape this planet.

She been walking for one hour before she spotted something that made her heart sink. The forces of Chaos were advancing into Tau controlled territory. She had to stay as far away from them as possible or risk being taken by She Who Thirsts. Many of her kind had already been taken by her already and she would not become one of them.

But if Chaos was here then they would have to fight through the Orks just to get to the Tau. But what if the Tau were not their target, what if they were on their way to the Eldar fortress to try and capture some fleeing Eldar for She Who Thirsts.

This made here heart sink even further. 'No,' she thought. 'The Mon-keigh have done that job for them by now, they must be after the Tau.'

She turned back to the way in which she came and ran. If she was lucky they did not notice her, but the Eldar were not having the best luck on this planet. She did not notice a certain Chaos Lord who spot her running away.

He smiled and turned to his sorcerer. "Summon an agent Of Slaanesh, we have found a ripe soul for her."

Lanasya was running as fast as she could trying to put as much distance between her and the Chaos advance. Every once and a while she looked back to see if she was being followed but saw nothing but tall weeds and rocks.

'Got to keep moving,' she repeated in her mind. 'Got to keep moving.'

Soon she came arose a wide ravine. She peered over the edge, it was a good thirty feet drop from the top of the ridge to the bottom. She started to climb down the cliff when she got to the bottom she started to make her way to the other side of the ravine to climb back up but was stopped when she heard someone snickering. She drew her shuriken pistol and looked for the source of the sound.

"You lost little Eldar?" A eerie Voice asked.

Lanasya looked up. Before her, hanging on the wall of the ravine, was a demon spawn but this was no ordinary demon, this was a spawn of Slaanesh. The daemonette had purple skin with some scales running down her arms and legs, Its "hair" was a darker shade of purple, its eyes were pink, and its hands were like claws. Lanasya's eyes widened in fright as she turned and started to run down the Ravine.

"I love it when they play hard to get." The daemonette said with lust.

The daemonette jumped at Lanasya, Only to miss her. Lanasya turned and fired four rounds at the spawn, three rounds missing their mark but the fourth round hit the daemonette's leg. The daemonette cried out in pain but the pain soon turned to pleasure, It smiled and licked its lips. Seeing that her pistol did little damage she started to run again. Lanasya rounded a corner and continued to run, until she spotted a crack in the rock face. Seeing a chance to hide she ran over to the crack in the rock face and squeezed into it. She could hear the warp spawns footsteps drawing closer and closer. The warp spawn came into Lanasya's view, luckily it was looking in a different direction, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It sniffed the air then counted to search for the young Eldar.

Lanasya let a sigh of relief and decided to wait a little while longer to let the warp spawn get some distance between her. After a five minutes had passed she started to squeeze her way out of the crack. As soon as he got out of the crack she felt a sharp pain come from her chest. She winced and grabbed the area were the pain was coming from. Looking at her hand she saw blood, her blood, she leaned against the rock face then slide down. She looked up to see the smiling face of the daemonette looking down at her, with her blood dripping from its hand.

The daemonette started walk toward her. Lanasya laid their against the rock face all sorts of thoughts going through her mind all at once.

'is this the end?' one thought said. 'I will be tortured by Slaanesh for all eternity' another said in despair.

With all these thoughts rushing through her head she did something she had not done in a long time. She closed her eyes and screamed in fear.

The daemonette laughed at the young elders sudden scream. "Music to my ears." It said in a twisted voice.

The only thought running through Lanasya mined now was. 'someone. Anyone. help me.'

*p-taff*

The daemonette screamed as it's arm was blown off.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of Lanasya she opened her eyes to look at her savior

The figure wore a black coat and an odd shaped helmet. The man, as far as she could tell from his build, stood straight up to his full height, which was around six three, and pointed a large white pistol at the daemonette.

* * *

The holovid stops playing and slim a Lou appears in front of the reader slightly floating above it ground.

"Yay cliff hangers." He said then stopped floating and fell to the ground. "Ow."

He then stood up. "well now that that's over I can now tell you that I have updated the main frame so now I can show the progress on all my stories." (Main frame is my profile)"I will try and update it every day."

* * *

If people like this story then I will continuing it passed this short story and start a new full story involving Wolfgang, Lanasya, and many other characters I have planned. So hit that follow and favorite button and don't forget to review.

God bless and have a nice day.


	2. A Fateful Union

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Slim A Lou Prime: "Hey welcome back. Accounting to this I only have five regulars for this short story so fair… BUT THAT'S OK WE CAN HAVE FUNNY WITH JUST THE SIX OF US." Slim Prime's voice boomed. "Anyways here you go" he hands the holovid to the reader.

Slim A Lou Prime walks away mumbling about all the work he had to do.

The reader takes a set and actives the holovid.

* * *

So after reading a very good review, Thanks to Kihrain, since his review was so good and I explain some important things about this fanfic I will post my response here but I will be taking out some things that are between me and him.

1) I am aware that there are only three methods of space travel in 40k (other than the Necrons this is news to me). I just thought I would like my group of humans to have a method of space travel that was not dangerously stupid to use. That, and the elder don't like sharing :(. so I looked at other sci-fi space travel to find something that was similar to warp travel but not as dangerously stupid but I got bored so I went "f**** it" slipspace. But I can see now that slipspace would have been discovered during the Golden age of technology so I may end up going back to warp travel and say they made it "safer".

2) so he did, but Reach is not in Ultima Segmentum. Reach is located in... *looks at map* here *points to the end of Cyuns arm*. why their of all places because it's in the middle of butt F*** nowhere. so yeah undiscovered. while they do have a tech advantage it is not very big because the Golden age of technology did not happen to Reach so for a long time they were behind on technology. the only reason they are ahead is because they are not going backwards in technology. now Reach's government will be explained in depth the further (if I get that far) or Wolfgang will mention it a best. I am aware how normal Knight worlds are governed.

3) I will admit that Eldar Lore is not my strong suit. I don't know very much about them other then what I know from Dawn of war, and me looking at the wiki for this story. now I do know that Eldar and human biology do not fit well to together in the reproductive department. (before the hole Lanasya X Wolfgang came into my head I was planning writing about Wolfgang and his advances with his *censored do to spoilers* friend) literally the first thing that I researched before I started this thing was if humans and elder could interbreed. which I got a shaky "no" other than that one guy(Illiyan Nastase) that was said to be a hybrid but got repcommed out of existence . like you said the whole strands thing I know about however, WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY (props to you if you know where that comes from ;), that, and like Magnus the red said in If The Emperor Had Text to Speech "slaanesh has an odd sense of humor." and for the last part about the genome thing, stims lots of stims.

That ends my reply to the review. On a another note I recently got my hands on Codex for the Eldar (and I am in the process of reading it) so that will help with my Eldar Lore in this story and I have been reading up on the Eldar on the 1d4chan website( which so happen to have a human-Eldar hybrid tab) so that should help too. And if you were think that my two characters are going to hit if off like that then you are wrong, they are not going to get along for a good while.

Also I did so reading on Macha, on the 1d4chan website, and there is a challenge to "Go bring up her virginity to her face" so CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Slim A Lou Prime was sitting in his office viewing the activities of the other Slim A Lou's when he got bored and decided to look at Warhammer 40k lore. Two hours later he came to Macha's page, as he is reading he notices at challenge.

"Bring up Macha's virginity to her face hu." Slim A Lou Prime said as he gets a devilish smile to his face. "*redacted* hold down the fort I will be right back." He adds as he got up from his chair and walked through a red portal.

Warhammer 40k universe.

The forces of Biel-Tan were preparing to meet the Blood Ravens in battle. Their Farseer, Macka, was stand just outside the base, when a Red portal open behind her. She turn to face the portal and out stepped a Mon-Keigh.

Macka was confused, this Mon-Keigh appeared to be in his teen, and she knew that the Mon-keigh did not posses a level of technology that allowed them to create portals.

"Who are you Mon-keigh?" Mach asked the teen.

The teen smile. "As far as your concern is I am no one."

Macka frowned and tried to use her psychic powers to read his mind to her surprise she could not.

"You will tell me who you are child." Macha demanded.

"I will tell you but first answer me this Farseer Macha. You still a virgin and shit?."

Since you are here for the other story and not this one I will cut it off here. But I will say that Slim A Lou Prime got away and the entire Eldar force ended up without clothes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #SlimALouPrimeWasHere

Ok now on with the story.

* * *

"You move in, you move out, leave no traces behind." - Durzo headmaster of the Preserver academy.

Rosa was continuing her patrol pattern, nothing exciting happened since Wolfgang left. Boredom was starting to creep into her neural net.

'wonder if we get reception out here.' Rosa thought as she tried to access to Reach's internet. 'nope, all I'm getting is the Imperium's version of it… and its filled to the brim with propaganda.' She sighed. 'guess I can access Wolfgang's music collection.'

Just as she was bringing up Wolfgang's music her motion trackers started to pick up movement. Rosa immediately took control of the Freedom Knight and turned to face the contact. Sparks started to fly from the Lightning cannon and gauntlet as Rose powered up her weaponry.

'come to your metaphorical mommy.' She said to herself as the contact got closer and closer.

*THUMP* THUMP*THUMP*

The contacted was just about to come around the corner. Rosa was about to let loose all of her firepower when she stopped, what she saw shocked her to her core. It was another, heavy damaged, Freedom Knight.

"Assistance requested."The Knight's AI said.

* * *

Wolfgang had just entered the rocky maze but the Blood Ravens were hot on his trail. He had just rounded a corner and drew both his pistols, Deliverance in his left hand and Litany in his right. He jumped over a rock, turned, and took cover behind it, both pistols pointing toward the corner. Wolfgang heard the sound of the Space Marines boots getting louder, soon one marine rounded the corner. Wolfgang fired off a shot from Deliverance, the bullet hitting the space marines helmet punching right through the armour and into his skull, the Marine was dead before he hit the ground. Soon his buddies came around the corner and started firing on Wolfgang position.

The bolter rounds were destroying Wolfgang's cover very quickly. He would need to move soon but if he did he would be shot by bolter fire, his armor was tough but It would not hold up to bolter rounds for very long.

Wolfgang drew one of his flashbangs and threw it at the marines. Seeing the threat the marines scattered giving Wolfgang enough time to run deeper into the maze. As he was running he reloaded Deliverance and holstered both his pistols so he could use his hands to push off the walls to keep up his speed.

Soon he came to a stop and activated his L.R.E.F. unit. Like before he slowly faded from sight, when he was fully invisible he moved down one of the paths. A familiar sound of thumping could be heard again, like before it got louder and louder before a squad of space marines passed by Wolfgang. They were completely unaware that they just passed their target.

Wolfgang chucked at their expense. 'Humanity's finest indeed'

Now that the danger had passed Wolfgang proceeded out of the rocky maze and back into the wilderness.

He had been walking for hours when something strange happened, Wolfgang felt a familiar tug at his brain again. However unlike the Librarian's mental search this felt more like someone was sending him a message instead of looking to read his mind.

Wolfgang decided to let the message come through despite the risk that could be involved in letting someone into his brain. Turns out It wasn't a message, so to say, more of someone sending a subconscious message for help. Most likely someone who did not know that they were a psyker.

He was about to continue on when he noticed that the feeling was not going away, even when he put back up his mental barrier; Whoever it is, was holding on to the connection like their life depended on it. Wolfgang weighed his options, on one hand he could ignore this call, continue on with his mission and hope that the connection would be severed with distance or time; Or he could try and find the source of the call and rescue him or her.

He stood there for a minute before balling his fist and hit his thigh twice

'damn my conscience' he thought to himself.

He turned towards to what he believed to be the source of the communication and started to walk towards it.

After fifteen minutes of walking Wolfgang came to a decently sized ravine. Wolfgang was about to look for a way around the ravine, then heard a sadistic chuckle.

"daemon ." Wolfgang said quietly.

Judging from the sound and tone of the voice, the daemon was either a low daemon, or a daemonette, and it was after someone or It was lying in wait for someone. Wolfgang walked to the edge and peered over it. Attached to the side of the ravine's wall was a daemon of Slaanesh. Her butt was facing him so she had no idea he was there. He turned his gaze away from the daemonette and began to leave.

"No point." He whispered to himself.

He was he started to walk away he could but stopped when he heard a scream from a female. He un-holstered Deliverance and started to debate whether or not to go back and kill the Daemonette.

'if you go back you may have to kill the person you save.' A voice started.

'it's the right thing to do!' Another voice yelled back.

'who ever that daemonette is attacking is probably wounded by now,' the first voice replied. 'And we don't have very many stimpaks on us. Better we use them for ourselves.'

'What would Mom say?' that got the first voice to stop and think.

Then from out of nowhere, a more feminine voice spoke in Wolfgang's mind.

'Someone. Any one. Help me.' It said in despair.

Wolfgang spun around ran to the edge of the ravine and jumped off. He pointed Deliverance at the daemon's arm and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew towards the daemon and made contact with its arm, tearing it from its shoulder.

The Daemonette screamed in pain. Normally a daemon of Slaanesh would draw pleasure from pain but not if the pain was dealt by Deliverance. You see Deliverance was no ordinary revolver, oh no, Deliverance had a very special ability. Normally when a daemon was killed in the Material World it would just be pulled back into the warp and eventually It would come back, if summoned again, Deliverance had a nasty habit of giving the middle finger to this ability and permanently killed the daemon.

He landed a few feet away from the Daemon. However the long drop had hurt Wolfgang's legs, normally if he jumped from that height he would roll when he land so he could absorb the impact better.

'looks like I'm going to be limping for a little bit.' Wolfgang thought as he stood up.

"How is this possible?!" The Daemon yelled.

Wolfgang only raised his revolver in response. The Daemon charged at Wolfgang, intent on making him suffer for the loss of her arm. Wolfgang responded by grabbing her arm, flipping the daemon over his back then putting his knee on her throat and using his other leg to keep her last arm pinned to the ground.

The daemon hissed at Wolfgang and tried to use its feet to attack him, but this proved useless. The daemon stopped then he put Deliverance to it head.

"You may kill me now," The daemon hissed. "But I will be back and will make you my personal sex slave!"

Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at her threat, then moved Deliverance away from her head and to her last arm and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through her last arm, just like it did with her other arm, Wolfgang then holstered Deliverance and drew Litany.

"When you see Slaanesh," Wolfgang started, as he pointed his plasma pistol at the daemons head. "Tell her (he/she/it take your pick)that I said "Fuck You"." As soon as he finished he put four plasma bolts in her head.

Wolfgang got off the daemon as it was sucked back into the Warp. Wolfgang stared at the spot where the daemon was sucked into the Warp for a couple of seconds before looking at the person, or Eldar, he just saved.

Wolfgang holstered Litany and walked over to her, it was kind of easy for him to tell because two obvious reasons, and knelt down. Her head was down, The last time he got this close to an Eldar she swung a sword at him.

'she was probably in shock from the amount of blood she was losing.' Wolfgang thought to himself.

But that begged the question. What was she doing this far away from the base? and why alone of all things? Wolfgang pulled out one of his stimpaks and injected the healing chemicals right next to the Elder's wound. However a wound of this caliber would take time to heal , so he would need to bind her wound.

'wonderful. I get to strip a Eldar, guess I am a perv.' Wolfgang thought as began to remove the Eldar's clothes. After a few minutes Wolfgang had finished removing her clothes then pulled out a bandage from one of his pouches, and started to bind the large cut running from her right shoulder to the side of her breast. As Wolfgang worked on the Eldar he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. Her slim figure, that red hair, her good sized bre-. Wolfgang hit the side of his helmet.

'snap out of it man, she is an Eldar, you'll be lucky to get a thank you out of her.' He thought to himself as he continued to bind her wound.

"lucky for you she just missed your heart" Wolfgang said to the Eldar. "what a pain in the neck."

When Wolfgang finally finished binding her wounds he placed a blanket, that he found in the Eldar's belongings, over her. After that he collected her weapons so she would be less of a threat.

"This is going to take a while isn't it." He said looking up at the sky. "Judging from the position of the sun its around five o'clock. Sun is going to be down soon. He looked back to the Eldar.

'just leave her, we saved her, mission accomplished. She is on her own now.' Said one voice.

'we can't just leave her, what if there are more daemons around?' Another said.

'exactly, what if there are more daemons around? Will we risk our lives just for some stupid space elf?' ( if you haven't figured it out yet the people Reach keep detailed records of their history and by extent earth's or Terra as it is called now)

'We don't leave jobs half finished.' Wolfgang concluded, plus he needed to heal his own legs from that thirty foot fall, turns out that a drop from that height does not do wonders for the human body. His mind now made up, Wolfgang started to collect wood so he could prepare for the coming night.

Sometime later

Wolfgang had a pile of wood in his arms and was on his way back to the injured Eldar, when is body suddenly lockup. He attempted to move but his body would not follow his commands.

Suddenly Wolfgang heard some demonic chuckle from behind him. Then he felt someone, or something, touch his shoulder. At that moment he remembered something that one of his friends told him.

*flashback*

Two years ago

Wolfgang was in his room getting ready for his first deployment as a Preserver. He was very excited to see the galaxy, all the things talked about in class, the mighty Space Marines, the warmongering Orks, the naive Tau, and the horrible forces of Chaos. He wanted to see it all. Suddenly the door to his room opened and entered his friend.

"I see you getting ready for your first deployment." He said.

"Yup and I'm so excited to see the galaxy." Wolfgang said smile at his best friend.

"That's good, but there is something you need To know before you head out."

"And what's that?"

"If your body ever Locks up for no reason and you know its not caused by some device then you must close your eyes." He said in a more serious tone.

"What, Why?" Wolfgang asked giving his friend a "you're crazy" look, which was not too far from the truth.

"I fear for if that does happen… That you have gained the attention Of A god."

"Me, get the attention of a god." Wolfgang said with disbelief. "You of all people should know that I don't draw attention even when I want to."

"I know, but Promise Me This... Please."

Wolfgang sighed. "I promise"

He smiled. "Good, now get back soon. I still need you as my wingman."

"You wish."

(feel free to guess what Wolfgang's friend is.)

*end Flashback*

Wolfgang closed his eyes as hard as he could and waited to see what would happen to him.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT ME THAT MESSAGE." A very pleasant voice said in his ear.

Wolfgang did not answer. He then felt the hand on his shoulder let go, moments later Wolfgang got control of his body again.

He fell to his knees. "Guess you were right in your prediction Shawn."

"I WILL BE WATCHING YOU." The same voice said.

Not wanting to risk being around what ever made that voice, Wolfgang picked up the wood he had gathered and ran.

* * *

Lanasya's eyes began to open slowly. She was lying on the ground looking up at the stars.

'I'm alive?' she thought as she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." A male voice said plainly.

Her body lock up. She started to remember what happened before she blacked out.

'that man, did he kill the daemon?' she thought as she slowly turned her head to the direction she heard the voice. There sat a Mon-keigh looking at the fire that he sat at, with his hand crossed with each other and his head resting on them. He was around the same height as an Eldar if not a little shorter. He wore medium body armor with a black coat over him. His helmet was like nothing she had ever seen from a Mon-keigh before. From what she could tell it was some kind of gas mask used by some Mon-keigh elite squads.

"You might open up the wound again." He added.

'wound?' she thought. She moved her hand to her chest and felt cloth, but that was not the only thing she felt. Her eyes widened, she was not wearing her ranger uniform, or at least over her torso she wasn't. Lanasya reached for her weapons but found that they were not on her person.

"Don't bother looking for your weapons, I have them." The Mon-keigh said waving her shuriken pistol at her.

Lanasya tried to get up again but stopped when a sharp pain came from her chest. She grunted in pain and fell back down.

"I told you, now I need to change the bandage again." The Mon-Keigh said getting up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY MON-KEIGH!" Lanasya yelled at him as she tried to sit up again only to fall back down from the pain.

Blood became visible on her bandage, causing the Mon-keigh to sigh and reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a roll of cloth.

"You do it then." He said tossing the roll to her, Then turned and stared to walk down the ravine."I'm going to patrol the area I will return soon."

When the Mon-keigh was out of sight Lanasya started to make her way toward her weapons. This only worsened her current condition. Blood started to leak from the bandages, and fall to the ground, as she slowly walked towards her weapons.

'just need to get my weapons.' She thought.

When she reach her weapons the pain in her chest was reaching the point of unbearable. She reached down and picked up her shuriken pistol. However she noticed something as she was picking up her weapon. The power cell was missing. No longer able to bare the pain she feel to the ground before her vision went black, she could hear the sound of footsteps.

Two days Later

Lanasya started to open her eyes again this time however the sun was beating down on her face. She tried raising her hand to block out the sunlight but found she could not raise her hand.

"finally awake I see." A familiar male voice said to her. "That little walk around made the wound even worse to a point where you put yourself into a coma." (goodbye two super stimpaks )

She turned her head to see the Mon-keigh looking down at her. She tried to get up again but found that she could not move her body either.

"What did you do to me!" Lanasya demanded.

"I temporarily paralyzed you from your neck down," The Mon-keigh said plainly. "I don't feel like changing your bandages again."

"YOU SCUM-" Lanasya was going to throw more insults but she was stopped when the Mon-keigh slapped her across her face.

"I saved you from an eternity of sexual torture!" The Mon-keigh yelled at her. "I don't ask you to like me, BUT I do command your respect. If you continue to do this superiority thing with me I will personally hand you off to Slaanesh myself! do I make myself clear?!"

Tears started to swell up in her eyes, she turned her head so that the Mon-keigh would not see her crying, and nodded her head.

"Good." The Mon-keigh said walking away. "We leave as soon as the poison running through your system wears off, Chaos has taken control of this sector."

Lanasya eyes widened in horror. if Chaos had control of his sector then that meant that they had control of the Space port, which in turn meant that her only chance of escape was lost.

Sometime later she started to feel her hands again, followed by her legs, then her torso. Lanasya started to get up, unlike the last time she tried to get up her torso did not hurt nearly as much.

"I see the poison has worn off." The Mon-keigh said. "We move in ten."

Lanasya only nodded.

"I suggest you put on your clothes." He added walking away.

Lanasya found her clothes neatly folded on a rock. She walked over to it and began to dress herself. As soon as she was finished the Mon-keigh returned and tossed to her, her weapons then the power cells.

"Try not to shoot me in the back." He said plainly before he walked over the wall of the ravine and started to climb it. He was about ten feet off the ground when he looked back at Lanasya. "I trust your are well enough to climb."

Lanasya responded by join him in scaling the wall. The Mon-keigh nodded than resumed climbing. Moments later they both reached the top.

"Let's move." The Mon-keigh said and began to walk.

"Where are we going?" Lanasya asked him.

"Eldar stronghold to drop you off."

"The "Eldar Stronghold" is no more." She said with a hint of anger.

A low chuck escapes the Mon-keigh's mouth. "Guess you're not so superior as you think." He whispered.

Her superior hearing allowed her to hear every word that the Mon-keigh said. She clenched her fist, anger starting to fill her thoughts until the Mon-keigh spoke again.

"I guess we need to get you off planet then."

'why,' she thought. 'why is this Mon-keigh helping me? With the Imperials policies toward non-humans he should of shot her not-' Then it hit her, this Mon-keigh did not have any imperial symbols on him, not once did he praise his "God Emperor", and he has not said one word about his race being superior to hers. Was he a Rogue Trader, or something else entirely? Should she ask? This Mon-keigh, for lack of better words, was… nice.

Lanasya was brought out of her thoughts when the Mon-keigh put out his arm to stop.

"What is it?" she asked him, looking around for the threat.

Suddenly the Mon-keigh drew both his weapons and fired in front of him then he brought up his other weapon and shot to his right.

She was about to yell at him for giving away their position to anyone around when suddenly two figures de-cloaked.

" XV25 Stealth Suit." The Mon-keigh began." It would appear that the Tau seek to take this sector from chaos. We need to move faster now that the Tau know we are here." He finished as he began to run.

Lanasya joined him in running but found it a little hard to keep up, her wound was not fully healed and she needed to make sure it would not open again.

"Where are we going to go?" Lanasya asked.

"My ship, If the Tau know I'm here they will stop at nothing to capture me." He said plainly.

'Why would the Tau want to capture this one Mon-keigh? What could he have that the Tau would want?' Lanasya thought. She was brought out her thoughts when the Mon-keigh tackled her. She was about to throw him of but stopped when he spoke.

"Necron flayed ones setup a trap up head." He said rolling off her.

"How do you know?" She asked rolling to her stomach.

"Technology." Was his only reply. "We need to go around them." He add as be began to walk away.

She started to follow him. After thirty minutes of crawling the Mon-keigh stood up and pulled out a small circular devise. He held it out a little ways from his body and using his free hand to touch the center of the device. In a instant the small devise projected a map, most of it was black except for a small patch of land that showed a detailed lay of the land. Using his free hand he touched the small patch of land. The device started to zoom in on this patch of land revealing the ravine, that they were at, a small town, and a ship. What caught her attention was a small red dot that was in-between the ravine and the town.

She quickly deduced that the red dot represented his location.

Satisfied, the Mon-keigh reattached the devise to his belt and began to move. Lanasya got up and began following him.

"We are about three hours away from a town that I went through." The Mon-keigh began. "last time I was there I ran into a Space Marine squad, I do not know if they are still there or not. If they have moved on then we can rest there then continue to my ship."

"And if they are still there?"

"Then we press on."

Seeing that there were no more words to be had, Lanasya did not reply. They both continued to march forward in silence

* * *

It has been three days since Wolfgang left the ship and Rosa was starting to get worried. Not only had he not contacted her, she also had another Freedom Knight getting repairs in the vehicle bay, and to make matters worse his pilot was critically injured. Lucky for him his AI got to her just in time for her to save his life, however he was still not out of the woods yet. He had suffered gunshot wounds from Eldar technology, more specifically Dark Eldar technology, the bastards make it so that every bullet wound from their weapons is as agonizing as possible.

To make a long medical procedure short she was able to patch him up a bit, but she had to put him in stasis. She had not the proper medical expertise to properly fix him. She is a Battle AI for crying out loud not a medical droid.

She let out a sight and counted to work on the repairs for the other Knight.

"You really need to learn how to use your iron shields more effective." Rose told the other AI as she was typing away on her control panel.

"I do not need advice from a Rose." He said, over the knight's speakers with a hint of disgust.

And there it was the first insult for a AI of the House Steiner (I bet a lot of you are now typing in House Steiner in to Google now, so I'm going to clear this up. I am ONLY using the name, I was getting tired of thinking up names for a rival House for the Roses so I went f*%# it Steiner. And I know that Knight worlds are only supposed have one House but I will explain later on in the story why this knight world has a few.) House Rose and House Steiner were rival Houses, ever since The Split they never saw eye to eye. They were always at each other's throats, trying to get the upper hand in any way possible. In fact her pilot defeated one of their prized pilots in the arena, so badly that the other pilot barely got a scratch on Wolfgang before he clobbered him with his gauntlet.

Man the look on Lord Steiner's face, when Wolfgang's gauntlet connected with the other pilots Knight was priceless. In fact she had a picture of his face, she wanted to frame it but Wolfgang said that they had enough punishment for one day.

"Just giving you some friendly advice, I'd hate for the Dark Eldar to kick your ass again." Rosa replied to the Steiner AI.

The Steiner AI did not reply.

"Well I am almost done." She stated looking up from her panel. "My Pilot should be returning tomorrow, he will decide how we will proceed when he returns."

"The more time we waste here the further the Dark Eldar get from the planet!" the Steiner AI yelled at her.

"I doubt it, activity above the planet has increase. They wouldn't risk losing their precious cargo. Plus there is large scale engagement going on this planet, that means they came to pick up more slaves if they stay longer," she replied plainly.

"Fine." The other AI said defeated.

Rosa smiled then closed her control panel. "All finished. I will return to my patrol try not to break anything."

With that over with Rosa transferred herself back the Freedom Knight.

'just one more day before I can get out there and bring him back.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Sup writer slim here. Just wanted to thank you for reading this story , I hope I made It clear that Wolfgang and Lanasya are not going to hit it off just like that. I may not know Eldar very well but I do know enough to know they don't like humans, so I tried my best to show that when Lanasya woke up.

You will also notice that Slim A Lou Prime is not the one seeing you out. You might be asking yourself why? Well that is because it is 3:08 Am and I don't feel like it. Any ways feel free to tell me what you think of the story, tell me if I mess up in my spelling, and tell me who you think Wolfgang's friend is. I will give you a sneak peek at my other projects or at this story, your choice, if you get it right. It's First come First served, Good luck.

Suddenly a red portal opens behind writer slim and out pops Slim A Lou Prime's head "God bless and have a nice day!"


	3. Home Sweat Home

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Reader walks into the archives of the Slims. The reader looks around but does not spot Slim A Lou Prime. The reader begins to look around a little bit, during his search the reader finds another holovid this one would not play like normal but this one did play a preview of another Slim. This Slim A Lou was riding a dragon and looked to be in the middle ages despite the fact that this Slim was wearing power armor and had a weird looking device attached to his back that was admitting some kind of purple ball at the front.

The reader was brought out of his observation when a red portal opened on the second floor out step Slim A Lou prime in battle armor. The armor itself appeared to be made out of some sort of red crystal that made a clacking keys sound when he moved.

"Ahh Reader you're here, just a moment I will be with you shortly." Slim A Lou Prime said walking away from the railing. Soon he reappeared coming down one of the stair cases, his crystal armor gone. upon closer inspection the reader notices Slim A Lou Prime had a head of a Dark Eldar Archon with him.

"It's good to see you again reader." He said casually walking up to the reader.

The reader was still looking wide eyed at the head that was hanging from Slim's left hand.

"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" he asked like he was not holding a Archons head. Slim follows the readers eyes to his left hand and chuckled. "Oh the head. I thought I had something on my face there for a sec. Yea," he said as he stretched. "I had a murder boner for Dark Eldar so I attacked one of their fleets and killed everyone that wasn't a prisoner. But man It feels SOOOO good when I put a plasma bolt through that one succubus's cranium," He breathed in."Makes me feel alive."

The reader backs away from Slim A Lou Prime.

Slim A Lou Prime laughs then says. "Well enough about me you're here for the next holovid well its on that table over yonder." He said pointing to one of the tables. "While you're doing that I'm going to go get cleaned up see you." With that Slim A Lou Prime walked away.

The reader walked over to the table took the holovid, sat down, then activated the holovid.

* * *

"Don't Ever Mistake my Silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance, and my kindness for Weakness." - Albern Rose next head of House Rose.

Lanasya was scanning the area as she walked. The Mon-keigh suggested that they start walking again to conserve energy but her wound was almost healed and she could feel her energy returning. They were currently walking through a field of tall weeds that came up to their waist.

She looked to the Mon-keigh and began to think whether or not she should attack him, or maybe just subdue him. Lanasya new very little about this Mon-keigh and it unsettled her. She could beat this Mon-keigh in hand to hand combat, and force him to tell her everything he knew, who he was, where he came from, and why the Tau were after him.

She gripped her long rifle harder.' It's now or never.' She thought. 'if I start being more polite with him he may drop his guard.'

Lanasya started to walk faster, her sudden increase in speed did not go unnoticed by the Mon-keigh.

He stopped walking and look at her. "Something the matter?" he asked plainly.

"Just keeping pace." She said politely.

The Mon-keigh turned to face her. "What's with the sudden politeness?"

Lanasya frowned. "Can't I be nice to the person who saved me?"

"One, a Eldar wouldn't call a human a "person", such a title would assume that you no longer view me as a animal, I believe the term your kind likes to call my kind is "Mon-keigh". Two, Most Eldar are very good at close combat, you getting close to me would possible mean that you are going to try something. And three, If you do try something then you will meet the business of Pa-."

*Dakka*

Lanasya looked at the Mon-keigh with widen eyes as he fell to his knees, then on to his stomach. Lanasya quickly got down and started to search for the shooter, however he was nowhere to be seen. The tall weeds making it nearly impossible to see. She made her way to the downed Mon-keigh and began to assess his wound. His jacket had a large hole in his lower back that revealed his damaged armor as well as a fair amount of blood.

Lanasya put two fingers on his neck to see if he still had a pulse. Two seconds later she found it, he was still alive. She would need to get him away from this area so she could heal him, but with the sniper around moving him would be risky.

'amazing.' She thought.

From the amount of damage he had sustained from one bullet she could only assume he was hit by a bolt from a sniper bolter. Luckily for this Mon-keigh his armor protected him from the majority of the damage, but the shrapnel from the bolt got in through the openings in his armor.

The amazing thing was that he was still in one piece normally one would not survive a bolter round, much less a sniper bolter round, his armor must be made out of some powerful materiel if it could resist a bolter round.

If this Mon-keigh did manage to survive this planet and get her back to her kin then she might just capture him and his ship. So that they can uncover his secrets of him and his equipment. A material that can protect one from a bolter round would be most useful to the Eldar. All the lives that could be saved with this material would be unprecedented.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of crunching weeds in the distance. The sniper was coming to check his kill.

Lanasya smiled, the sniper was coming to her. Whoever it was just made a foolish mistake.

She started to move away from the Mon-keigh. She was a good ten feet away from him she turned around and pointed her long rifle back the way she came. The sound of crunching and cracking became louder and louder until it soundly stopped. Lanasya move the weeds blocking her view. When she did she spotted the sniper, It was a scout marine. Seeing her chance to strike Lanasya aimed her weapon at the Mon-keigh's head and pulled the trigger.

In a instant the scout marine was lying dead on the ground.

Lanasya got up from her hiding spot and walked back to the wounded Mon-keigh. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse again.

'Still alive.' She thought.

Lanasya got up and looked around, She needed to find shelter or risk being shot by a another sniper, the nearest mountain was a day's journey away. Two days if she had to drag this Mon-keigh with her. Or she could drag him to the town that they were going towards. She would have the chance to rest and heal the Mon-keigh's wound. She decided to drag him to the town, Hopefully the town would be empty.

"Isha your heavy." She said as she dragged him to the town.

One long drag Later

Lanasya had just gotten to the Town that the Mon-keigh talked about, most of the town was in ruins only a few buildings remain standing. She decided to take the closest intact building she could see. When she finally made it into the house she sat down to take a much needed rest. She had been dragging the Mon-keigh for hours, many times she considered just leaving him behind but she decided against it. She had no idea how to fly his ship or were it was. She could not risk her ticket off this accursed planet to die on her.

Lanasya got up from the floor and walked over to the Mon-keigh and tried to remove his armor, but no matter what she tried she could not find a way to get his armor off. Lanasya then tried to remove his helmet but even that would not come off.

Seeing that she was have no luck with his armor she decided checked his pouches for any medical supplies. She flipped him over and started to started to check his belt. Most of his pouches had, what she assumed was, ammo for his two weapons. She was able to find that roll of cloth that he used to bind her wounds but for this type of wound it would be useless right now.

She sighed and began to search the house for medical supplies but still turned up empty handed. She did however find a nicely sized bed, it could easily fit two maybe three people if one wanted to. Lanasya decided to put the Mon-keigh in the bed while she took watch for a little bit before going to sleep herself.

Lanasya stood in a big green field, the wind blowing in her red hair. She looked around but saw no one, she would have left if she had not spotted that red plant right beside her. She knelt down beside it, observing it more closely It was the same plant from her other dreams. She wanted to pick it up but she decided against it mainly because she did not want to up root it.

Suddenly the plant started to tilt to its left and a pedal fell off. It was dying. Lanasya jumped to her feet to try and find something so save the plant. As she looked around she spotted a twig. She grabbed it and planted it in the ground next to the dying plant then tore off a small piece of her clothing and tied it to the twig. The plant stopped tilting.

She sighed and sat down. She looked around her one more time before looking back to the plant. Then she noticed that one of the thorns had fallen off.

'is it still dying?' she thought. But why did she care about this one plant so much?

Suddenly a wild burst of wind came through tossing Lanasya a good distance away from the plant, when she hit the ground she started to roll a little ways before coming to a stop. She picked herself up and looked back to the plant but it was not the only thing there.

Standing in front of the plant was a shadow of a figure. The figure was armed with a longsword that was resting on the shadow's right shoulder. The shadow pointed the longsword at her then drew a line in the ground with its sword then rested the blade back on its shoulder.

Lanasya got up and faced the shadow.

"I don't know what you are," The shadow tilted its head. "But you are not welcomed in my dreams!" Lanasya yelled at the shadow then charged at it.

The shadow got into a combat stance ready to repel Lanasya's attack. When she got near the shadow brought down its sword on her. She rolled away from the attack and tackled the shadow then started to punch its face. The shadow pushed her off then got back to its feet and took another swipe at Lanasya but missed. Lanasya felt a peculiar feeling come from her right hand, she looked down to see her hand was sparking with blue electricity. She was brought out of her observation when she heard footsteps coming at her. Looking up she saw the shadowy figure running at her, she instinctively held up her sparking hand. Suddenly lightning started to pour out of her sparking hand and hit the shadow causing it to spasm in pain, but it did not stop its advance.

With one last lunge the shadow nicked her in the stomach. Lanasya fell backwards hitting the ground with a thump. The shadow stood over her glaring daggers at her, but to Lanasya's surprise the shadow walked away. With that the world went black.

Lanasya woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room to find nothing had changed. She got up from the floor and went to check on the Mon-keigh, he was still unconscious on the bed. She checked his pulse again, still alive. She walked to the window and started to scan the area with her long rifle. As she scanned the horizon she spotted a trail of smoke rising in the distance. She could of sworn she heard something in the distance.

*Thump*Thump*Thump*

Something big was coming, she started to get scared. If something big was coming in this direction, then what can she do to stop it? Suddenly she felt a presence on her mind reassuring her. She looked back to the Mon-keigh and walked over to him. The Feeling only got stronger as she neared him. Just who is this Mon-keigh?

* * *

Wolfgang was floating in a empty void. His only feeling was a throbbing pain in his lower back. He had gotten use to the pain two hours ago, but he still grimiest from time to time.

'Damn it.' He thought, he had broken rule number 76: never stop moving in a open field. He had stopped to lecture the Eldar he saved, trying to show her that he was not some "dumb Mon-keigh" and by extent get a very valuable chance to get on an Eldar ship, without being shot at, when he dropped her off. Sure his goal on this planet was to get his hands on Necron Weaponry but when he saved that Eldar he was reminded about the very large bounty on Webway technology. If he got on an Eldar's ship then he could find the location of an Eldar Webway gate and get a fleet out to scan it. Reach had a very large bounty on Webway technology for a long time. Ever since Reach made improvements to Warp travel, making it safer.(but not by much). God did he hate warp travel, life could be some much easier if the people of Reach had Webway technology.

What the People of Reach hoped to do was make a cross between Warp travel and Webway Travel. Getting the Webway's safer use and the Warps mobility. In short they hope to make a mobile Webway portal that could be created and destroyed with a flick of a switch on every ship Reach had in its collection. How it would be done was a mystery to Wolfgang. He was smart but he was no genius.

Back to his current problem, Wolfgang assumed that the force of the bolter round knocked him out, and if he was lucky his armor had saved him from death. So now it was up to the Eldar to protect him while he waited for Rosa's time limit to run out. Once it did Rosa would come looking for him, which probably would not take her very long, and bring him back to his ship for medical treatment. If Wolfgang was lucky the Eldar would have attempted to help him, which she could if she knew how to use a stimpack or how to remove his armor, but he wouldn't count on it.

As Wolfgang floated about he could of sworn he saw a shimmer near him. He tried to concentrate on it but all he really got was a hazy image, or more like he was looking through someone else's' eyes. He felt a presence on his mind, it felt scared. He tried to send a reassuring feeling back. He doubted that it would work because he had no idea why he was getting this feeling, but it took his mind off the pain so why not.

* * *

Rosa was pacing back in forth on her holo-projector in her Knight. Day four had arrived, and Rosa was on edge. Not only had Wolfgang not returned, she lost his signal. That made her worry. Either he had it turned off or it was destroy and he was in trouble. He could be hurt or captured, or captured and hurt. She continued to pace for three more minutes then she snapped.

"Fuck it!" she yelled.

Her Avatar appeared in the Vehicle bay. The Steiner Freedom knight was powered down in bay two, she did not know if the knight's AI was on or not but she did not care.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon!" she yelled at the knight then transferred herself back to her Knight. As soon as she was back in she took off towards the last known location of her pilot.

'wait for me Wolfgang.' Rosa thought.

The knight began to walk in the same direction Wolfgang went in. Soon walking turned into a jog then jogging turned into a full out sprint.

She had been running for ten minutes before she came to a stop. Before her was a battalion of Chaos Space marines and a few demons. Both forces started at each other for a few seconds before Rosa powered up her weapons and opened fire. Her Meltagun making quick work of the Chaos Space marines and demons. Her thunder cannon wiping out squad after squad of Chaos Space marines. Two Chaos Praetor tanks started to make their way to the front of the formation. Seeing the new threat Rosa locked her rocket launchers on to the two Chaos Praetor tanks and fired. The Rockets screamed towards their targets, the first rockets destroyed the armor the next punched through the armor and went straight into the engine turning the tanks into a burning piece of scrap metal.

Suddenly Rosa's radar started to pick up contacts moving toward her. She looked to the skis, rushing toward her were four Hell Talon fighters. She brought her Meltagun to bare and started to fire at them. The Meltagun shot through the skies and struck the cockpit of one of the Hell Talons sending it hurling towards the ground. The Hell Talons started to open fire upon Rosa but their shots were stopped short by her Iron shield.

"BRING THE KNIGHT DOWN!" One of the Chaos space marines yelled. "BlOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Rosa turned to face the Chaos space marine then smashed him with her gauntlet turning him into paste.

'great now I'm going to have to wash that off.' She thought to herself.

Turning her attention back to the Hell Talon she began to open up with her meltagun again finishing them off without a problem. Rosa turned to face the Chaos marines again. They were starting to deploy heavy bolters again her. She brought her Lightning cannon to bare and proceeded to bake the Chaos marines in their own armor. A squad had started to fire there heavy bolters at Rosa. In response Rose activated her iron shields. The blue shield appeared in front of her stopping all the rounds from damaging at her armor, and scratching her paint job.

Rosa continued to eliminate the remaining Chaos forces, only taking minor hull damage from flanking marines. After she was finished eliminating the Chaos battalion she took a moment to look at her work. The Hell Talon fighters were reduced to burning pieces of metal. The Chaos Praetor tanks were either flipped over or were missing their turrets and upper armor. Squads upon Squads of Chaos space marines either burnt to a crisp or were a puddle of their own blood and bits of armor. She was about to continue on when she stopped.

*clank*…*clank*

Someone was still shooting at her, but she was certain that she got everyone. She looked around for her attacker then found him. Fifteen feet away from her was a cultist shooting her with a laspistol. The cultist was missing his legs and was propped up against a dead Chaos space marine. The cultist posed zero threat to her but, she started to walk towards the cultist and then stepped on him, since when did Chaos deserve mercy.

*clank*…*clank*

Rosa sighed.

After she finished mopping up the last of the survivors she was finally able to continued her search for her pilot. Rosa started walking then walked faster, In a matter of seconds Rosa was running again. According to the last signal Wolfgang's transmitter was sending he was just beyond a destroyed town. If she had to guess he was on his way back but was attacked along the way. So that meant he was lying somewhere in the Plains or he was in the town.

She would check the town first then make her way to the plains. If she could not find him in either locations then she would start going after each armies stronghold. For the sake of the remaining armies, on this planet, she had better find her pilot.

A few minutes later the town was starting to come into view. Rosa slowed down so she could begin her search. As she approached the town she noticed that the towns streets were littered with bodies.

'An unfortunate waste of life.' She thought then processed down the street, trying her best not to step on the bodies. As she moved down the street her radar started to pick up movement. Rosa knew who ever her radar was picking up was not Wolfgang. If it was Wolfgang then he would have appeared as a green dot on her radar because of his IFF. Her radar tagged this person as a red dot so whoever she was picking up was an enemy.

Normal she would ignore such an enemy at this time but who ever this was might know something. She turned to face the red dot on her radar, and started toward it. As Rosa got close the dot disappeared.

'trying to hide hu,' She said to herself as she neared the contacts last location. 'don't worry I like playing Hide in go Seek~.'

Rosa came to a two story house that had a few large holes in it but it was mostly interact. She tried to look through the windows but she was a tad too tall for them. The house was right next to two other houses but they were destroyed, only a few walls remained. Rosa stepped back and brought up her gauntlet. If she was too tall for the pre-existing windows then she would make her own. She punched a hole in the side of the house then used her finger to pull back the rest of the wall.

The house would have fallen on itself if Rosa had not used her hand to stabilize the roof. She now had a full view of the second floor. The second floor consisted of two rooms, a small living room and the master bedroom. Both rooms now somewhat destroyed or covered in bits of concrete. Rosa did a quick scan of the room. Seeing nothing eye catching she began to leave but stopped when she spotted something in the bed.

Her optics zoomed in so she could get a better look at the bed. In the middle of the bed was a fairly large blood spot. Someone was bleeding on this bed but was recently moved. Rosa pushed the rubble she was holding out of the way, causing a loud ruckus behind the house. She started to look around the room more closely to see if she had missed anything else.

'Ah there you are.' She said to herself. Starting at the bed was a small trail of blood that ended at the closet. She turned on her speakers. "I know you're in the closet come out before I force you out."

The closet door slowly open. Then out stepped a Female Eldar ranger. She closed the door behind and stepped forward. Rosa looked the Eldar over, she was not bleeding. Rosa decided to come back to that later.

"Eldar you wouldn't happen to have seen a lone human walking around this area have you?" The Eldar said nothing, but she did tighten her grip on her long rifle. "It would be in your best interest to tell me if you have." She add with a tad bit of venom. Still the Eldar remained silent. Rosa was starting to get inpatient. She pointed her meltagun at her causing the Eldar to jerk back. "As you already know my race is not known for its patients. SO I suggest you start talking."

"I have not seen a lone Mon-keigh!" she suddenly yelled out.

"She speaks. Now who was the one bleeding?"

"I was." She said quickly.

Rosa looked her over. The Eldar did not appeared to have any wounds on her body, however her right shoulder cloth looked like someone did a field path job.

"Are you sure you did not see any lone human walking around?"

"yes."

Rosa did not believe her for a sec but she could not risk going to war with the Eldar on this planet. Yet. Rosa stared at the Eldar for a few sounds before her radar started to pick up multiple contacts coming in fast. She turned to face the contact to see it was a flight of Space marine tempests. All four tempest began descending upon them and started to open fire at Rosa. Knowing that if she dodged the rounds would kill the Eldar, being her only lead on the whereabouts of her pilot.

The tempest started to shoot at her. Rosa activated her void shields to stop the bolts, then returned fire with her meltagun. One of Rosa's shots struck the leading tempest melting through its armor and straight into the engine. The tempest detonated in a fiery explosion sending pieces of it in every which way. The remaining tempest scattered and started to make strafing runs on Rosa. Lucky for her the tempest weren't equipped with anti-vehicle missiles so the only thing they had were their assault cannons.

Rosa was so focused on the Tempest that she did not notice the very large red dot moving toward her. Soundly Rosa was hit by four blue lasers.

"Weapon destroyed" the knights system diagnostic reported.

Rosa turned looked at her attacker. Forty feet away sat a Land Raider. Seeing the threat Rosa locked her missiles and fired. The missiles meet their target creating a large smoke cloud. The Land Raider started to roll forward firing its twin-linked lascannons. The resulting shot hit Rosa's missile rack cause it to detonated.

"Weapon destroyed." the knights system diagnostic reported again.

"Yea I noticed." Rosa growled back at the diagnostic system. With her heavy weapon and missile rack destroyed She could only damage it with her meltagun. She would need to flank it so that she could get a good shot at is engine. Rosa then was hit again, this time in the back.

"Iron Shield Offline."

Rosa cursed then turned to look at her new shooter. Standing just on the edge of the Town stood a small battalion of Tau, along with a deployed Broadside Battle suit and a few tanks.

Rosa started to move behind the house so she could make a plan, she took a few hits on the side while she was moving. When she was behind the house she started to make a plan but was stopped when someone jumped onto her hull. She activated her top side camera to see who it was. Apparently the Eldar decided to hitch a ride but that was not what caught Rosa's eyes.

"Wolfgang."She whispered worryingly.

The Eldar looked at the camera then said. "This is the Mon-keigh your looking for?"

Rosa wasn't really listening to her, She was more concerned on the status of her pilot. The Eldar then hit her hull to try and get her attention. Which worked. Rose's camera looked at the Eldar.

"He was shot by a sniper and I don't know how to heal him-." The Eldar started but was cut off by Rosa.

"Get him in." Rosa said as she opened the cockpit. The Eldar looked at the open hatch then back to the camera.

"Hurry!" The Eldar picked up the Mon-keigh and moved him to the open hatch but stopped when she saw that the cockpit was without a pilot. Rosa lightly shook herself to get the Eldar moving again. The Eldar shook her head then placed Wolfgang on the chair. Rosa was going to close the hatch but stopped when the Eldar got in and sat on Her pilots lap.

"What are you doing?"Rosa growled at her.

The Eldar looked around for the source of the voice. Rosa appended on her holo-projector.

"Get out." Rosa continued.

The Eldar looked at Rosa. "He promised to get me off this planet."

Rosa looked at her pilot then back to the Eldar. Rosa then disappeared so she could have a little chat with her pilot. The headrest opened up and out came a small claw then made its way to the back of Wolfgang's helmet. The claw put its fingers into slots in the back of his helmet. A hissing sound escaped Wolfgang's helmet as it depressurized. The claw then lifted his helmet off of him then placed it on another claw, that came out of the wall while the other claw was removing his helmet. Then both claws retracted back into their receptive entry points.

A tube came out of the head rest and then connected itself into the Neural Interface in the back of Wolfgang's head.

The Neural Interface was a very common implant for Reach's people. It allowed a AI to link to users mind allowing the AI to Interface with the users mind. Therefore, the AI is able to increase the reaction time of the user, increase his or her mental capacity, or increase the users thinking speed so it feels like nothing is moving. In a Freedom Knight's case the AI translates the pilots 'movements' to the knights, while making them smoother as well. It also allows the AI to talk to the user even if he or she is unconscious.

* * *

"Wolfgang can you hear me?" Rosa asked.

"Ah, Rosa I see you have found me. And since I'm still in this dark void then you are plugged into my Neural Interface." Wolfgang responded.

"Yes you are in my cockpit… with a female Eldar on your lap." She added crossing her arms." Mind explaining how you found this Eldar?"

"later as you probably noticed I am in need of medical attention so if you can get us BOTH back to the ship that would be great."

She sighed. "very well, but I don't like the Idea of taking an Eldar with us."

"I know but would you do it for me please." He said adding a puppy dog face too.

She smiled. "Anything for my pilot."

* * *

The cockpit hatch closed then sealed with a hiss. Lanasya was now sealed in the Mon-keigh walker. The walker started to move again. She could hear the muffled sounds of battle all around her. Bolters, Pulse Rifles, and the very distinct sound of rounds bouncing off amour. The Mon-keigh walker started to pick up speed. Soon the sounds of battle started to fade out were replaced with the *thumping* of the walker.

Lanasya took this time to look at the Mon-keigh that saved her. He wasn't much to look at, for an Mon-keigh, he was nether ugly nor handsome. He was somewhere in-between these two categories. But for some reason she liked being next to him. Lanasya shook her head and went back to watching the main view screen. They were currently making their way into a mountainous region. The Mon-keigh walker made its way in-between the mountains and hills until they came to a spacious area. The walker made its way to a very large dropship. One of the four ramps lowered allowing the walker to enter the ship.

The screen turns off and the hatch hissed then opened.

"Please GET OUT and then take my friend to the Medbay." The walker ordered.

Lanasya did as she was told. When she and the Mon-keigh were both on the catwalk , the walker walked over to, what she assumed was a repair bay and shut down. Then the small red holographic form of a Mon-keigh warrior appeared on the railing. it was holding a sword in its left hand just below the handle. Its armored appeared to be heavy damaged as well as its sword. It started to walk down the railing and motioned her to follow it.

The hologram led her to a large room with multiple beds on one side and pods on the other, one of which appeared to be occupied.

"Hey space elf." The hologram called.

Lanasya looked over to it. It was standing on a table next to one of the beds. It had its sword planted in the ground and was pointing at the bed it was standing next to.

"What did you call me?" she asked with venom.

"I called you a "Space Elf"."

"I am Eldar not this "Space Elf"."

"Then how come you turned your head when I said it?" she asked crossing her arms. Lanasya was going to reply but was stopped by the hologram. "Look I don't have the time for this right now. Place him on the bed so that I can help him."

Lanasya frowned behind her scarf. She walked over and placed the Mon-keigh on the bed.

"Good now you can go now. The living quarters are down the hall down the stairs, pick one that does not have someone's name next to the door." The hologram said as mechanical arms descended from the ceiling.

Seeing no more reason to stay Lanasya left without a word and went to find a room.

* * *

The holovid end. The reader looked up and noticed Slim A Lou prime talking with someone that look almost exactly the same as him. Slim A Lou Prime noticed that the reader was done with the holovid and said his goodbye to the double, who disappeared in a flash of red light, and walked over to the reader.

"I see your finished. I bet you're wondering who that was." The reader nods. "Unfortunately I can't tell you that. However, I can tell you that Wolfgang and his team will be going into another universe. BUT I will be taking Wolfgang far into the future of the one you currently are watching. So if you would like to see how Wolfgang will end up then check that out when it comes out. If not then avoid it." The Reader nods then leaves the archives.

* * *

AND FINALLY FINISHED! God that took a long time. With school back up I have not had the chance to write a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there are spelling mistakes don't worry I reread my stories often so if I see them I will fix them.

Now as the last review stated "for the sake of avoiding immersion breaking i suggest that you put the individual explanations for your writer's choices in the bottom of the page at the end of a chapter."(thank you lisbjerg123 for your review) SO I will do that now. In the form of Q&A. also some other Qs you might have.

Q: Why Rosa so OP.

A: because I am basing weapon efficiency off of the mobile game Freeblade.

Q:Does the People of Reach use Machine spirits?

A: No because they have AIs they don't need Machine spirits. But you might see them on Reach because of some of the equipment the preservers steal.

Q: when will the crossover with the future Wolfgang come out?

A: knowing my serial not for a long time.

Q: Do preservers steal gene-seeds?

A: ;)

Q: Do you have a custom chapter.

A: *Rogal Dorn Yes*

Q: what's your favorite chapter?

A: Space Wolves, Legion of the Damned, and Black dragons.

Q: can I have a cookie?

A: We only serve water and pizza here.

OK that's enough. Feel free to leva your own Q in your review or just MP me. I love talking to my readers. Other than that God bless and have a nice day.


	4. Thank You For Choosing Preserver Air

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

The Reader walks into the archives of the Slims. As soon as the reader steps in he was greeted by bolter fire. The reader rushes to cover as the bolter rounds sail past the reader.

"Kill the heretic!" one of the inquisitors yelled.

*blam*Blam*Blam*

Suddenly a person joins the reader behind the same cover the reader was using.

"Was up." Slim A Lou Prime said with a smile. "As you can see the inquisition is after me because of this story. Here take this." Slim A Lou Prime gives the reader a holovid. "That's the next holovid to the Warhammer story. I will teleport you to a safe part of the ship. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM." Slim A Lou Prime finished as he teleported the reader to a safe part of the ship.

The reader stands up and looks around. The reader was now in some kind of lobby with an assortment of foods on a nearby counter. The reader decides the food can wait and activates the holovid.

* * *

"How do you skin a Dark Eldar you ask? Well the answer is quite easy. First You take said dark Eldar and strap it to a table. Then take a normal Eldar, give it a knife, and promise it to give it back its Soul Stone if it skins it's Dark kin alive. Hehe. You'd be surprised how many do it." - A member of the Eldar Vanators of the Sons Of Library.

Wolfgang's eye's began twitching then opened. He slowly sat up and looked around to see he was in his ship's medbay. All of his armor was gone along with his weapons and helmet, the only thing on him was his black skin tight suit. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Rosa are you there?" he asked his AI partner.

Rosa appeared on the bed next to him. "Wolfgang your awake." She said happily.

Wolfgang gave her a smile and looked around. "Who's in stasis?" he ask walking over to the pod.

"A Steiner preserver, which so happens to be a knight pilot as well." She said appearing on Wolfgang's shoulder.

Wolfgang walked back over to the bed he was on and picked up his black jacket and put it on. "How's my armor?" he asked walking out of the medbay.

"Being cleaned and repaired." Rosa answered him.

"What about the Eldar?" he asked a little bit more seriously.

"She is taking a shower in the room she choose to claim. By the way it's the one next to yours." She answered a little unhappy about the Eldar being on board with them.

"I know you don't like having the Eldar but I think we can get something out of this." He said smiling as he made his way to the bridge.

"And how are we going to get something out of this?" She asked.

"Simple when he drop her off at whatever Eldar ship we find when we go to Uncle's place, I'll talk to the Eldar while you will hack into their systems and get the location of one of their Webway portals. We leave, send the location to a nearby fleet and collect the reward. Now let's get ready for takeoff" Wolfgang Finished.

"I would love to follow that order but." Rosa said quietly.

Wolfgang stopped. "Rosa is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well I was going to tell you but you just got up and you know."

Wolfgang look at her. "Just tell me."

"Well the Steiner AI told me that there were Dark Eldar," Wolfgang fist closed at the mention of them. "And me knowing your feeling on them, I didn't want you to go running off after them just to kill them."

A feeling of puzzlement entered Wolfgang's mind as his anger spiked.

"Killing those bastards is just a bonus. I go after them because I have a chance to save people from a fate worse than death." Wolfgang snapped.

Rose looked down.

Wolfgang sighed. "I'm sorry Rosa. I didn't mean to snap. I Just miss him."

"I know." Rosa said putting a hand on his cheek.

Wolfgang turned around and started toward the vehicle bay. As Wolfgang walked down the hall he felt the same presence on his mind again, this time it was trying to comfort him. He tried to block the presence but no matter how hard he tried he could not get rid of the feeling. With this presence it was starting to become harder and harder to remain angry at the Dark Eldar. That would not stand. He needed that hate to power him. To drive him to hunt them down and burn them whenever they popped up. His hand was starting to relax. No matter how hard he tried he could not ball it again out of anger. Sighing he gave up resisting and let his anger go.

Wolfgang entered the vehicle bay to see his knight under repair. Mechanical arms moving around his knight removing armor, weapons, and other parts that were damaged.

"Rosa what did you do to yourself?" he said moving over to his knight.

Rosa appeared on the railing with a holographic terminal in front of her. "I was saving your sorry butt."

"How long until your ready to go?" he asked leaning on the railing.

"Four days they got my ion shield I need to build another." She said as she worked.

Wolfgang walked over to the Steiner knight. The Steiner Knight was painted blue with the exception of its shoulder plate and its shield being white. Its secondary was steely and a tad bit gloss. Its shield and banner sported the House Steiner crest, which was a blue fist facing upwards in a rebellious fashion.

Just from looking at it Wolfgang could tell it was a Crusader-class Freedom knight. Sporting its twin Avenger Gatling Cannon and its anti-air cannons on top, along with a stubber for good measure. Like all knights it also had a ion shield for stopping those more dangerous heavy weapons used to damage a knight.

As Wolfgang approached the Steiner knight he could hear it beginning its power up procedures.

"Are you the Pilot of the Rose Freedom Knight?" The Steiner knight's AI asked.

"I am." Wolfgang answered back. "Can I ask what you are here for?"

"I am here to gain your assistance in the reclaiming of house Steiner supplies from the Dark Eldar."

"Where's your ship?"

"Destroyed." He answered angrily.

"I see. I will help you retake your supplies but my knight is damaged so it well be me, you, and a ship full of Dark Eldar."

"It is but a Corsair-class. The rest of its fleet was destroyed by a Blood Raven battle-fleet."

"I see. Well we should leave as soon as possible." Wolfgang said as he made his way toward the armory.

As Wolfgang made it halfway to the armory he was stopped by a familiar someone.

"When are we taking off?" the Eldar ranger asked/demanded.

"There has been a change of plans. I have one more thing to do on this plant before we leave." Wolfgang said walking past her.

The Eldar followed him. "And what would that be?"

"I need to reclaim Items from your dark cousins."

"Drukhari?! When did they get here?" she asked almost yelling.

"I don't know but they have something that they shouldn't, so I'm going to get it back." He said walking into the armory. The door to the armory closed in the Eldar's face. Wolfgang smirked and went to arm himself.

The armory was a large room. Along the right wall were plasma weapons of various types. Pistols in one rack, shotguns on another, heavy weapons, sniper rifles, submachine guns. Hell there were even a few bolters. On the left wall were stimpaks, pain killers, stims, and all the ammunition to last one three lifetimes. On the fair side of the room was a gray circle which hid mechanical arms around it to equip or de-equip armor.

First Wolfgang was going to need his armor back. He walked over to the grey circle and stretched out his arms. The floor panels and side walls opened up to various armor types as well as mechanical arms to service Wolfgang's needs.

"Loadout two." Wolfgang spoke.

The mechanical arms began to move. Taking out armor parts from their racks and placing them on Wolfgang. In a matter of sounds Wolfgang was wearing his armor again. But this time it was heavier than normal. More armor plates add to his torso, legs, and arms. Some of the mechanical arms moved down to the weapon racks and pulled out a heavy plasma rifle. The arms moved back over to Wolfgang and placed it on his person, the magnetic locks securing it to his armor. Wolfgang held out his hands and two of the arms placed Wolfgang's pistols in his hands. Wolfgang gave them a spin then holstered them on his thighs.

The arms retracted, along with the armor racks, back into the wall. Wolfgang turned and walked over to the left side of the room to stock up on supplies he would need. First he grabbed a lot of powerful painkillers, then he grabbed the ammunition for his weapons. Once he was all done Wolfgang made his way out of the armory and headed for the vehicle bay. Well he would have if the Eldar was not standing in front of the door with a pissed off expression on her face.

Wolfgang looked at her. "The hologram did it." He said as he tried to scoot past her but was stopped when her hand shot past right by his head and into the wall blocking his escape.

"We do not have time to run around this plant." She said with venom.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're angry." Wolfgang smirked.

"W-what?" she said surprised. Wolfgang saw her muscles relax. Seeing his opportunity he stuck.

Wolfgang grabbed her arm and spun. Sending her into the wall. He then moved her arm behind her back and lifted it until she grunted in pain.

"One, do not let your guard down around me. Two, The only reason you're alive is because of the goodness of my heart. Three, This is my ship we leave when I'm good and ready. And four, you used the men's shampoo the girls is on the right." Wolfgang said to her.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." She growled back. "I shall not make the same mistake twice."

Wolfgang snorted and threw her away from him. She stumbled back and got into a fighting stance.

"leave if you want, I could care less, but I'm going after the Dark Elves." he Said walking away.

"What is that word you keep using?! We are Eldar not this Elves!" She yelled at him.

"Human thing you'd never understand." Wolfgang shot back.

Wolfgang heard her yell at him but he could barely hear her. Something about Mon-keigh being foolish and that there was nothing the Eldar could not understand but he did not care. When Wolfgang made it to the hanger he jumped on top of the Steiner knight. The Steiner knight started out of the hanger and headed toward the north.

The knight was moving a walking speed, looking back and forth for targets as he walked.

"So how long have you and your pilot been away from reach?" Wolfgang asked he sat up against the anti-air cannon trying to catch a few Z's but failing do so do to the walkers movements. Which was odd for him since he could sleep just about anywhere.

"We have been or deployment for four weeks so far." The knight's AI answered.

"I say we have been deployed for about six weeks last time I checked." Wolfgang said cracking his fingers.

"This planet was your last stop before returning to Reach wasn't it?"

"Yup. But since I picked up that Eldar we will need to make a few more stops." Wolfgang said standing up.

"The Eldar is on the ship… unwatched?" The AI asked a little worried.

"Of course not. Rosa is still on the ship and the bridged is in lockdown." Wolfgang reassured him.

The Knight started to pick up the pace. His walking tuned into jogging. Two hours had passed and the duo came to a mountain. The Knight made its way through a large cave until he came to a stop just as the cave opened up into a ginormous cavern. Wolfgang jumped down from the knight and drew his plasma rifle.

In the center of the cavern was a Dark Eldar ship with Prisoner cages all around it. Dark Eldar warriors and Wyches patrols all over the place. Wolfgang used his scope to see who was in the cages. The majority were guardsman and tau. There were also a lot of civilians in cages of their own. But what caught Wolfgang's attention were the two cages of Blood ravens.

"Here's the plan I'm going to fire on the space marine cages." Wolfgang said to the Steiner Knight. "Then you're going to rush in and draw as much attention away from me while I will get aboard that ship and look for the supplies. Try and damage the engines while you're at it."

The Knight nodded and got into passion.

Wolfgang drew his heavy plasma rifle and took aim at the cage pylons. Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger. The green Plasma raced toward their target. Striking the pylon melting through the armor with ease. By the time the fourth round hit the pylons it was already destroyed. Wolfgang began spraying the plasma back and forth hitting more pylons. The Dark Eldar that were guarding the cages started to rush his position. But they were meet with forty feet for hulking pure adamantium.

The Knight's gatling cannon tore through the Dark Eldar leavening behind bits of flesh and bones. The knight started to move deeper into the cavern firing all of its guns like a trigger happy child. By the time the cage pylons broke down and the space marines were free. They started to engage the Dark Eldar in close combat, while others started to free other captives.

While the battle got under way Wolfgang started to sneak around the two fighting forces and make his way to the Dark Eldar warship. Once he was under the ship Wolfgang used his grappling hook to get access to the ship's upper hull. Once in position Wolfgang asked the Steiner Knight to make an opening in the warship. The Knight in response loaded armor-piercing rounds and unloaded into the side of the Dark Eldar ship's hull. In a matter of seconds the was a large hole in the side of the Eldar ship. Thanking the Knight Wolfgang made his way inside the ship. Wolfgang made his way down the dark hallways of the vessel, his shotgun drawn. Knowing the layout of these vassals Wolfgang made his way toward the Prisoner cells, most likely the most valuable prisoners would be on board the ship.

"There is a Mon-keigh walker attacking the ship." Wolfgang heard a female Dark Eldar say.

"Is it the same one from last time?" another asked.

"Yes. the Archon has order all forces to go fight it." The first one answered.

Wolfgang pulled out a plasma grenade and waited for the two to get close. They turned the corner and stopped to see Wolfgang standing there with the grenade in his hand. The two went wide eyed as Wolfgang threw the grenade at the females head. The grenade met its mark and stuck the females head and began it's three second countdown. The female tried frantically to get the grenade off her head but it was no use she was already dead. The grenade exploded, turning the female dark Eldar into a steaming pile of flesh. The other dark Eldar escaped with a third degree burn on his right arm. Wolfgang closed the distance between the two of them and killed the Dark Eldar before he could recover.

The rest of the of way was uneventful as much of the crew were outside trying to fight the knight and the prisoners. The only people Wolfgang ran into were the slave crew of the ship, which he freed, but they were still scared shitless of him. Wolfgang made it to the prison cell door. He drew his pistols and got ready to fight. Wolfgang opened the door and quickly scanned the room for hostiles. Seeing the room was clear he moved into the room. His eyes went wide when he saw who occupied them. Eldar, a lot of them about ten in each cell. He counted about fifty Eldar, three of which were children. They all looked at him with hatred in their eyes. As Wolfgang made his way down he found something that he never expected to find… a space marine, without his armor.

The Marine had jet back hair, his skin a dark white tone, and his eyes brown. He looked bigger than the average space marine and had a sharp horn coming out of his head. Wolfgang recognized the chapter this marine was from just from the sight of the horn. This marine was a Black Dragon.

He was sitting in the fair corner of the cell alone. He looked up as Wolfgang walked over to the cell. Looking him up and down.

"You are not from the Imperium are you." The Space marine said in deep commanding voice.

"No I am not. But I am human." Wolfgang said to him. If he played his cards right he could get this space marine to join him. Imperial space marines were not very common on Reach but they were a good twenty that he knew about. A salamander, a flew space wolves, and some ultramarines. But having a space marine run with a preserver as an active member of his or her crew was a very rare thing. So seeing his chance to get a space marine to possible join him or even owe him was an opportunity he could not pass up.

The Maine stood up and walked over to the cell bars and rested his hands arm them. "Do you work for the Xenos?" he asked me.

"No." he said vary sternly. "I enjoy killing Dark Eldar were ever I find them. But I am here to rescue as many people I can from them as possible."

The Marine started at him for a moment then spoke. "You said you are not from the Imperium then from where do you hail?"

Wolfgang was going to take a big risk by doing this but he need to if he was going to get this space marine to join him. "I come from a plant called Reach. We have yet to be discovered by the Imperium but we do not see any need to join them."

The space marine gave him a hard look. "what are you people's level in the medical field?" he asked with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

Wolfgang smiled behind his helmet. This marine was with the Dark Eldar for who knows how long. The dark Eldar could of experimented on him. Like removing his extendible bones. If he was asking for Reaches medical level, which was much better than that of the Imperium, then he could be longing to get something back the Dark Eldar took from him.

"Very high." Wolfgang answered him.

"And your peoples opinion of Xenos?" He asked glaring at him.

"We kill them if their hostile, steal from them if their neutral, and help them if they are friendly." Wolfgang answered. The truth was going to come out sooner or later so he might as well tell him from the get go.

The marine looked a little displeased by his answerer but did not make a move. "What about people of the Imperium? What do you do to them?" He asked.

"If they want a better life then we offer them a place on Reach. They are allowed to worship the Emperor if they like, just not to cause any trouble because of it. If not then we return them to an Imperium world."

The marine seem satisfied with this answer. He then look to the Eldar in the other cells. "What do you plan to do with them?"

Then some of the Eldar that could hear our chat came to the bars to listen to his answer.

"The Eldar on this planet were defeated by the imperial guard." Some of the Eldar sneered at the news that they were beaten. "I ran across a survivor from their stronghold. She was attack by a daemon, which I killed." The marine smiled at the news of the daemons defeat. "I decided to take her back to the nearest Eldar fleet. So why not bring them along too."

The marine stepped away from the cell bar and turned around. Wolfgang heard him whisper a prayer to the Emperor. After he was done he walked back and said. "The Xenos' leader is down the hall. She is most likely being tortured as we speak. If you save her you might get the Xenos to come with you. Then you will go to the next cell room. In it are five human children there, rescue them as well then let me out." He said walked back to the back of the cell and sitting down.

"Don't you want out now?" Wolfgang asked tilting his head.

"If you live I will come with you. I would like to see this world you speak off." He said then closed his eyes.

Wolfgang stepped back from the cell door and looked around. Almost all of the Eldar were looking at him. He turned and proceeded to do what the marine told him to do. As Wolfgang walked down the hall way he could hear the sound of someone screaming. He started to jog towards the sound. He arrived at a door that looked to be locked. He could hear the screaming clearly now. Wolfgang placed a door breach on the door lock.

'setting breach charge.' He thought to himself. 'clear.'

The small explosive started to beep rapidly until it exploded a few seconds later. The door opened and Wolfgang tossed in a flashbang. The other room was filled with a bright white light for an instance then faded. Wolfgang rushed in weapons drawn. A haemonculus was on the floor covering his eyes and cursing in the Eldar Language. Wolfgang leveled Deliverance then pulled the trigger. The haemonculus just opened his eyes as the bullet tore through his head.

Wolfgang holstered his weapons and jogged over to the Eldar who was tied down to a table. He pulled a lever that released the Eldar. The Eldar had jet black hair and ,once he opened her eyes to see if they would retract, green eyes. She was wearing a tattered white dress. Wolfgang instantly recognized the dress. This Eldar was a Farseer. Wolfgang picked up the Eldar and started back towards the brig.

"Rose Pilot." A voice said over the inter-com.

"What?" Wolfgang responded.

"The Dark Eldar are falling back into the ship and the space marines have called for reinforcements."

Wolfgang cursed. "I just picked up fifty one Eldar and six humans so I am going to call my ship in for evac."

"What!? Why did you promise fifty one Eldar a ride home?!" The knight yelled at him.

"Because the Eldar will owe me big time." I said back.

"Fine I found the supplies we lost and I have them just outside this cave. We will meet up there."

"Right see you there." Wolfgang said closing the line.

By the time he was done talking to the Knight Wolfgang made it back to the brig. As soon as he came back all the Eldar ran to the cell bars and started to yell out things in their own language.

"Istau!" Wolfgang yell out in the Eldar's language. (someone tell me what the Eldar Language is called I looked online but could not find its name.)

All of the Eldar stopped yelling at him all of them taken back by the fact that a Human knew how to speak in their tongue.

Wolfgang set the Farseer down and walked over to one of the Eldar doors and blew off the lock.

"Take care of her we move when I come back." He said to them in their language.

They started at him wide eyed. Sighing Wolfgang turned around and started towards the second brig to free the kids. He arrived at the other brig in a few minutes. He opened the door and was met by a Wyche. Wolfgang drew his pistol but the Wyche was faster than him and stopped his hand from coming all the way up. Wolfgang head butted her but she did not stagger back like he hoped. The Wyche drew a knife and started to stab him.

Wolfgang let his armor take the hits as he struggled to get away from the Wyche. He tried to kick her but she caught his leg. Wolfgang dropped using his weight to pull the Dark Eldar down with him. Wolfgang rolled away from her and got up bringing his pistol to bare. His hand was hit by a whip as he was about to level the gun to her head. His pistol flew out of his hand and into one of the cells. the dark Eldar then tackled Wolfgang. Sitting on his chest and using her legs to keep his arms down she drew her dagger and started to slash at his neck. Wolfgang brought his head down to stop the Eldar from hitting his lightly armored neck. The blade stuck his chin crating a long cut in his armor.

*Bang*

The Wyche fell of Wolfgang a bullet hole in her head. Wolfgang looked to one of the cells to see a young girl, no older than six, holding his pistol with both her hands. She was shaking hard, a few seconds later she dropped the pistol. Wolfgang pushed the limp body of the Dark Eldar off of him and got up. He walked over to the girl and picked up his pistol then shot the cell door lock.

The door opened and out came six Human kids. Four were boys and two were girls, all looked like they had been beaten. Bruises on their arms, legs and faces.

"Did the Emperor send you?" one asked.

Wolfgang kneed down to their level and shook his head. "Sorry he did not."

"Then why did you come?"

"I came because of vengeances but I will help as many people as I can escape this place." He said to them. "Where are your Parents?" He asked them. Hoping that he could help them reunited with one another.

(Next part is graphic you have been warned Play Mandalorian Funeral Chant)

All the kids looked down. One pointed to the cell next to theirs. Wolfgang stood up and walked over to the next cell. What he saw next filled his soul with rage. There were eight eldar, five male three female, sleeping in the cell with most of their clothes missing. Next to them were four human females covered in blood and sperm. Their arms and legs broken in multiple places. Their bodies bruised all over their bodies. The door was unlocked so Wolfgang walked in. One of the human women had a baby a few feet away from her. The umbilical cord was still attached to the baby.

But that was not the worse part. One of the male Dark Eldar was asleep a few inches away from the baby with his member just a few inches away from the baby's mouth. Wolfgang checked each of the human women for a pulse, none of them had one. Not even the baby, most like starved to death.

Wolfgang walked out of the cell and closed it making sure it was locked. He then pulled a incendiary grenade from his belt and threw it in the cell. The cell was filled with fire in an instance. The Dark Eldar woke from their drunken sleep and ran to the cell and tried to open it but found they could not. Wolfgang watched them burn taking pleasure in their suffering.

'FEELS GOOD DOESN'T IT.' A pleasant voice said in his head. 'THERE'S PLENTY MORE IF YOU WOULD SERVE ME.'

'I will never serve you.' Wolfgang thought back.

"IN TIME YOU WILL BE MINE." The voice finished fading from his mind.

One of the girls walked up to Wolfgang, the same one that shot the Wyche with his pistol, and held his hand.

"Was this justice?" she asked him.

"No." he said coldly. "This is retribution."

Wolfgang felt another familiar tug on his mind but he was too angry to heed it any attention.

'what is with all these metal phone calls.' Wolfgang thought to himself.

The girl looked at the burning Dark Eldar. Her eyes lit up and the fire intensified ten fold, but did not leave the cell. In a flew seconds the cell was empty only ash remained.

Wolfgang looked at the girl. She was a psyker.

Wolfgang escorted the kids back to the first cell room he was in. The Eldar were already trying to open up the other cells but were having no luck. Wolfgang walked over to the cell with the black dragon and shot the lock off.

The marine got up and walked out of his cell. "I see your still alive. Lets us be off then."

Wolfgang nodded. He then started to free the other Eldar. "All everyone listen up!" Wolfgang called in the Eldar's language. "I have a Ship we can use to escape this plant. I will let you come along if you do not cause me any problem during the trip! Follow my order and you all might make it back to your craftworld in one piece."

"How do we know this is not a trick Mon-keigh." One Eldar called.

"You don't you'll just have to trust me." Wolfgang said exiting the brig.

* * *

Rosa was sitting criss crossed on her holopad, her sword leaning up against her. Pacing back and forth in front of her was the Eldar her pilot picked up. She had been ranting about how her pilot was an idiot and the such. Why she was even listening to her, she had no idea.

"And then he has the nerve to say I am cute when I'm angry!" she yelled out.

"You know for a being that is over two-hundred years old you sure do act like a child." Rosa sighed.

The Eldar stopped and glared daggers into her. Suddenly Rosa resave a message. She opened it and read it. Rosa jumped to her feat.

"Were taking off now!" she yelled then disappeared.

The engines sprung to life. The wing thrusters fired lifting the ship into the air. Once the ship was above the mountain they were hiding at the engines fired and propelled the ship towards another set for mountains.

On the bridge Rosa was prepping weapons just in case the Space marines got their before she did. But she had the afterburners on so she was making good time.

The ship came to a halt just above a large cave. The Steiner Knight was waiting here with a few crates in front of him. The Ship touched down and both bay doors opened. The Knight got on board with the crates and set them next to his bay then powered down.

"Where's my Pilot?!" Rosa yelled at the Steiner Knight.

"He is right behind me." The Knight said.

Just then Wolfgang appeared in the cave with a large group of Eldar and a few humans. He directed them to the ship and fired a fired few rounds back into the cave. The Eldar all piled into the ship making their way to the back of the vehicle bay to make more room for the rest of them. Wolfgang got on just as a Space marine squad appeared in the cave firing their bolters at him.

"Punch it!" Wolfgang yelled at Rosa.

The ship bay doors closed and the ship took off just as a space marine battle barge came into view. The ship started to fire at the dropship as it dogged and weaved its way through the sky.

Wolfgang ran to the bridge as Rosa attempted to doge the incoming fire.

"How we holding up?" Wolfgang asked Rosa.

"We won't survive a direct him from those main batteries." She said back.

As Wolfgang ran through the hallways he was stopped by the Eldar ranger he saved.

"What is going on?!" she asked as she struggled to keep her balance.

"We are being shot at by a Space Marine battle barge." He said as he moved passed her. She followed close behind him. The two made their way to bridge. When they entered Wolfgang Rushed to his chair and started pressing buttons on his arm rest.

"Rosa I'm taking control. You calculate the jump to The Warp." Wolfgang said taking a joystick in his hand.

"Right. switching to manual in three. Two. One." Rosa counted down.

Wolfgang started to steer the ship directly towards the battle barge. The fire became more intense as he got closer to the warship. Just as he was about to hit it he did a sharp pull up and headed towards space. The barge followed but could not hope to catch up with the dropship. But that did not stop them from shooting wildly at him.

"Rosa almost done?" he asked as he dogged a round from a broadside cannon.

"Almost… almost… done!" she yelled out.

A Warp portal opened up in front of the dropship. In a moment the dropship disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Wolfgang lead back In his chair letting out a sigh of relief.

"Care to explain why we have fifty one Eldar aboard Wolfgang?" Rosa questioned crossing her arms.

Wolfgang looked at the Eldar ranger then back to Rosa. "Because the Eldar will owe us big time." He said in English. (Up until now Wolfgang has been speaking in Gothic)

"Oh so you don't want the Eldar to know this." Rosa said switching to English too.

"Yes I rather have the fifty plus Eldar we have now think we are doing this out of the goodness of our hearts." Wolfgang said standing up. "How long before we reach uncle's?"

"One weeks." Rosa replied.

"Damn. Can we make it with all these people on board?" Wolfgang asked walking out of the bridge, the Eldar close behind him.

"Barely its a good thing we stocked up on a lot of food." Rosa sighed.

"Never know when you're going to crash." Wolfgang joked.

Rosa giggled. "Never know when your idiot of a pilot starts a shuttle service out of his dropship."

As they made their way to the vehicle bay. The space marine that Wolfgang rescued came around the corner.

"Preserver I have been without weapon for a long time. I request that you show me to your armory. So that I may practice." The Black dragon requested.

"Very well. Rosa could you guide the marine to the armory?" Wolfgang asked Rosa in Gothic.

"Sure thing." Rosa said over the ship speakers.

"Who is this Rosa you speak of?" The marine asked.

'crap.' Wolfgang thought.

"She's an AI." Wolfgang said hesitantly.

The Marine looked at Wolfgang with a face of disdain. "Normally I would shoot you on sight and destroy her for heresy. However I will withhold my judgment until I see your planet."

The marine walked away following Rosa's directions.

Wolfgang sighed in relief and continued on his way to the vehicle bay.

"What was that language you spoke?" the Eldar demanded.

Wolfgang looked at her. "Why would I till you. Miss I will kill you next chance I get."

She glared at him. Then she did something that Wolfgang did not suspect would ever hear from and Eldar

"I'm s-sorry." She said quietly.

Wolfgang stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Rosa dose my ears deceive me or did this Eldar just apologies."

"I don't know I'm still runny a diagnostic on my audio receptors. Maybe if we hear it one more time." Rosa said over the ships speakers.

The Eldar's fist was shaking with rage. "I'm Sorry." She growled.

Wolfgang laughed. "Apology accepted Eldar." He then gestured for her to follow him.

"It is a very old language." Wolfgang began. "Dating as far back as the first millennia. It is a language lost to time and is only spoken by the people of my home plant."

The Eldar looked away obviously in deep thought. The two arrived at the vehicle bay moments later. Most of the Eldar were sitting in bay three and four or standing in the middle. The Eldar Farseer was still unconscious. Three of the Eldar where tending to her. The six kids Wolfgang rescued were all huddle underneath Wolfgang's knight. Wolfgang walked to the center of the catwalk then struck the railing a couple of times. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Greeting and thank you for choosing Preserver Air. Complementary blankets and other basic needs will be passed out after these short messages. We will arrive at my destination in one weeks time. From there I will locate an Eldar fleet and proceed there to drop you all off, as promised. But we need to lay down some easy to follow rules first. Number one, you are all free to move throughout the ship as you like, however there are few places you are not allowed to go. The bridge, the armory, the engine room, the cargo bay and my room. Two, do not mess with the knights." Wolfgang said pointed to the two knights. "And three, do not start fights."

The Eldar started to murmur to one another.

"Now that is out of the way. I leave you to your own devices." Wolfgang finished.

After the ground rules were laid Wolfgang moved over to the kids and moved them to one of the passenger rooms. Since they were not very big he put them all into one room. Once they were all settled in they promptly went to sleep. Wolfgang smiled and left them to their dreams.

"Wolfgang the marine is requesting your presence in the living room." Rosa informed him.

"Right tell him I will be there in a minute." Wolfgang relied.

Wolfgang got to the living room he found the marine sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand. The living room was a large rectangular room expect for the right wall which was curved. The same wall held the large curved TV that fill perfectly into the curved wall. The left wall held a large selection of books ranging from fiction to nonfiction and a few history books here and there, some in English others in gothic.

The marine noticed Wolfgang and closed the book. "I would like to inquirer you on some history of your planet."

"Very well." Wolfgang said walking over to face the marine. A chair came out of the ground just as Wolfgang began to sit down. The marine sat back down with his hands under his chin.

Wolfgang gave a quick glance around the room and removed his helmet. "So what would you like to know about."

"Everything." The marine deadpanned.

Wolfgang smiled and began to explain how Reach came to be. (let me know if you want to know about Reach's lore. If so we will come back to them next chapter. If not then we will skip it and you can learn as we go.)

* * *

Lanasya was in the medbay with three other Eldar. The Farseer had just came to but she was still very weak. Lanasya was explaining what had happened on the planet while they were prisoners, and getting updated on what happened at the Dark Eldar's ship.

"He can speak our tongues!" The Farseer Celaria yelled out. "That is impossible no Mon-keigh can comprehend our language!"

"yet this one did." One Eldar said. "We must find out how he managed this."

"We should capture him and rip our language from his very mind." Another said.

"I would not plot hostilities toward the Mon-keigh while its machine spirit, as they call it, is listening." One said gesturing to the hologram standing on the bed next to them.

"One, I am not a machine spirit I am an AI. Two, if you dare try anything against my pilot I will you skin you alive then pull you apart. Slowly." The AI threatened then disappeared.

"Maybe you should asked him." The Celaria said to Lanasya.

"Why me?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"I may be weak right now but I can sense something that is some sort of connection between you two."

"Me having a connection with a filthy Mon-Keigh."

"I know it is degrading but we must know more about this Mon-keigh."

Lanasya sighed. "Very well." She then left to go find the Human.

Celaria then looked to one of the Eldar then spoke into his mind. 'find a way to get this ship out of the Warp so that we can contact a friendly feet.'

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter but I am finally done. Yea I got nothing to say really. So yea. Like always if I see miss spelling I will fix them.

God bless and have a nice day.


	5. History 101

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Reader walks into the archives of the Slims as soon as the reader step in he was greeted by bolter fire. The reader rushes to cover as the bolter rounds sail past the reader.

HEY GUYS I have started working on the Warhammer 40k DXD crossover. I will be working on it when I get the brain burst. I will be seriously working on it when I get the next chapter of Son of a Titan out so look out it's on its way ;)

* * *

"When I first came to Reach I looked upon its people and I thought "This is what humanity should of looked like"."- Durzo headmaster of Preserver Academe.

"So what would you like to know about?" Wolfgang asked the Black dragon.

"Everything." The Marine answered back.

(Brace yourselves the lore is a comin)

"During the age of Progress humanity reached out to the stars in vast colonization starships. They were sent into space to find habitable worlds to colonize and expand the human civilization. One such ship was named The Traveler, The ship my ancestors came on. This ship traveled the stars for centuries. Planet after planet, system after system, and they had not found a planet suitable for them. A large majority of the passengers were starting to worry if they had gone too far into space. With nothing faster than light travel available at the time they were considering turning back. The council on-board the ship decided that they had came to far to stop now so they pressed on. It is speculated that The Traveler went through a wormhole at one point but that is of yet unconfirmed."

"Ten years later the on board systems started to detect anomalies." The space marines eyebrows lifted. "But the anomalies did not affect the ship, nor did the ship's passengers report anything abnormal, so they pressed on. A few years later they entered a system, which was later named the Omega Eridanus Star System. The Traveler continued through the system, once they passed a gargantuan gas giant they spotted what they were looking for such a long time, a habitable planet."

"This planet was Reach." The Space marine conceded

Wolfgang nodded before continuing. "The ship's council brought it to a vote. Keep going or land and make this planet their new home. However the council could not come to a clear consciences, some thought that it would be too dangerous and would be too much trouble. The ships sensors were detecting many species of large and dangerous animals. After a long argument it was decided that they would land on the planet, however the Knights that were on hand would be deployed first. They would determine whether or not they could defend an outpost with the knight walkers. If they could fend off the inhabitants for two weeks without losing half their knights then the colony ship would touchdown, and colonize the planet. So three lances (one lance equals four knights) of knight walkers were dispatched to the planet."

"They landed in a large open plain and started to set up an outpost. The first day went smoothly, no attacks and the outpost was up and running, nothing on radar, and not a cloud in sight. But that was just the calm before the storm. The next day they were attacked by large wolf-like animals. Their pack tactics brought down two knights before the wolves were driven off. The next day they had to fight they had to deal with a huge earthworm, lucky the knights killed it without casualties. The next day a storm hit putting a whole lance out of action. After that another pack of wolves tried to attack the knights again, this time the wolf like creatures only brought down one knight."

"One of the pilots of the knights by the name of Yve Rose decided to go find the alpha of the creatures and kill it. His reasoning was that if he killed it, it could cause the creatures to leave the outpost alone out of fear. With his Gauntlet class-knight he went into a large forest to find the alpha. He was not seen for three days, but on the forth he returned with the corpse of the alpha. His knight was barley functional and Yve was heavily wounded. He was treated for his wounds but despite the medical staffs best efforts he passed away. Thanks to his sacrifice no more of the Wolf-like creatures came to attack the outpost."

"After his death, the remaining knights started to venture away from the outpost slaying any hostile animal they came across. When the deadline had come the knights had cleared out fifty miles of land and the outpost had grow into a large fort. The knight pilots gave their report to the council and it was decided that they would make this planet their new home, but it needed a name. The Traveler had not made contact with another human vessel for over two-hundred years so they believed that they had reached farthest into the galaxy. So the planet was named after their accomplishment… Reach."

"With the rest of the knights planetside and the landing site for the colony was safe The Traveler touched down and the people started to make this planet their new home. Under the protection of the knights the colony flourished and three small cities were built up in only ten years time. In honor of Yve Rose's sacrifice his family was given a very large area of land to build their house upon and a lance of brand new knights to use for their family."

Just then the door to the living room opened and in stepped the Eldar ranger that Wolfgang saved.

"What is it Xeno?" The Space marine hissed before Wolfgang spoke.

"I need to speak with the him." The Eldar hissed back.

"You can wait. We are discussing matters of importance to humanity and your presence is not needed." The Black Dragon said standing up.

"While the Space marine is correct, be it put more harshly, we are busy. But I guess I am at a good point to pause. What is it?" Wolfgang said putting his defusing skills to the test.

"I want to know how you learned our language." She demanded.

Wolfgang smiled. "I picked it up."

"NO! You Mon-keigh don't just "pick up" our language!" she said taking a few steps forward.

The Maine moved to intercept the Eldar but Wolfgang put up his hand to stop him.

"If you are so determined to know then I will tell you. An Eldar Bonesinger helped raised me when I was a baby." The Eldar's eyes shot open and the space marine turned to look at him. "She would often speak in your language around me." Wolfgang chuckled. "Believe it or not, my first words were in the Eldar's language. Since my mother was good friends with the Eldar she asked if she would teach me and she accepted."

The Eldar just stared at Wolfgang speechless.

"If that is all then I would like to get back to my discussion with the Space marine." Wolfgang said staring back.

"What where you two talking about?" she asked sternly.

"That is none of you concern Eldar." The marine growled.

The Elder looked at the space marine then to Wolfgang. Then walked over to the sofa, sat down then crossed her legs. The marine moved to remove her but Wolfgang stopped him. "I could care less if she knows or not, it's not like she can do anything with it."

The marine looked to Wolfgang for a few seconds snorted then sat down or the fair side of the sofa.

"Right… where was I?" Wolfgang asked the marine.

"The Rose family received the knights."

"Right Right. Fast forward to the age of strife and the people of Reach were starting to build small warships, on the planet surface, so that they could go back and find humanity to report their success on the planet. As you probably know this was around the time psykers started to appear on human worlds. Reach was no different. When psykers first appeared everybody's initial reaction was "Oh wizards are real… neat." But untrained psyker can attract daemons, however from the history we have… acquired over the years from the Imperium we found out that daemons only started to appear on Reach about five years after they did for other planets. Normally the only planets to survive these attacks were planets who killed psykers when ever they found them. Reach did not do this."

"Instead to believe in our technology to protects us from the foul creatures of the Warp. One day a massive Warp portal opened in one of the cities and daemons of Slaanesh poured out." The Eldar flinched at the motion of the Chaos god. "They overran the city in a day and started their way to the next. The next one fell and the next and the next. The first city they had problems with was one that had three lances of Knights stationed there. They held off the daemons for three days and two nights, buying time for the civilians in the city to escape. All three lances fell during the third night. With three lances down that left only five left on the entire planet."

"Why were there only eight lances?" The Eldar question.

"The only problem we had on Reach were the large animals, and once the city defenses were set up we really didn't need them anymore. The only people that had them were the Rose family and the few that were passed down throughout the generations and the ones that were not scrapped for parts."

"After four months had passed every city on Reach was destroyed expect for the city that housed the Rose's Fortress Keep. When the daemons came for the last city they were met by the Rose Knight pilots just outside the city walls. The seven knights fought for the last city with every inch of their soul, knowing that if they failed here everything that they knew and loved would die. So for ten days they fought, standing together not letting a single daemon have an inch on them."

"Ten days of constant fighting, I doubt that." The Eldar scoffed.

"They had no need for sleep because they removed their brains from their bodies and implanted them into their knights." Wolfgang said coldly. "They sacrificed everything to protect their homes. That might not seem like much nowadays but back then it was a big sacrifice. So I would appreciate if you would not shit on their sacrifice." He finished giving the Eldar a cold glare.

"They willingly turned themselves into dreadnoughts, noble intentions indeed." The marine said with approval.

"After after two years of protecting the last city from daemons the knights started to push back against the daemon horde. Slowly they took back each city one by one until they came to the city where the daemons first appeared. When they arrived they only found a city filled to the brim with corpses and cultist all fucking each other. They knew this city was lost so they fought their their way to the center of the city and detonated a nuke. This war was later named the First Slaanesh War."

"When they returned home they here hailed as The Heroes of Reach. They were paraded through the city, people yelling their thanks to them as they walked by. The people decided to make the Rose family their rulers, so the Rose family became what is known as House Rose and the medieval caste system of ruling began. The knights were given nobleman titles and their Knights were deemed as sacred and only could be piloted by members of House Rose."

"Twenty years later when the lord of House Rose died a man by the name of Jeff Rose took his place as the new lord of House Rose and ruler of Reach. He knew that the daemons would return one day so he deemed the Knights as a symbol of honor, and not sacred machines that only the members of House Rose could use. He then started a mass production of Knights to defend Reach from the next daemon attack. On that day the Corp of Knights was established and the common man had a chance at piloting a Knight."

"Fifty years later, another Warp portal opened and more daemons of Slaanesh poured out. By this time The People of Reach rebuilt three cities, but this time each city had a full company of Knights to defend it. When the daemons came to the first city they were utterly annihilated by the sheer overwhelming numbers of troopers and knights." This very short war was called the Second Slaanesh War."

"During the Great Crusade, The noble men of House Rose had a falling out. Geologist unearthed a part of the colony ship that they came to Reach on so long ago. In this part of the ancient ship they found document that outline a new way of government. A government where everyone was free to choose their destiny, where the people chose their leaders. The majority of the nobles really liked the governmental format, others not so much. After a few words of choice were exchanged the details of the government system was released to the public. The people agreed with the proposed form of government and wanted to switch to it. However a fourth of House Rose's nobles threatened to leave the house and form their own if they switched the government to this new kind of government."

"Despite their threats the government was switched and the House Rose Nobles left to form their own House in one of the other cities, these nobles formed House Steiner. The Knights that protected the people of Reach were also given a new title. The Knights of Freedom, or Freedom Knights." Wolfgang explained.

"I assume that this House Steiner fought against your House?" The marine asked.

"Yes they did. But they weren't the only ones that left House Rose. Two more ideas for government formed out, these other two ideas lead to the formation of House Germanovna and House Fumimaro."

"What about the psykers? What became of them?" The Eldar asked.

"They went about their life like any other citizen on Reach. They were just asked not to use their powers so that they would not spawn more daemons. Other volunteered themselves to science so that others could use their powers without having to worry about accidentally summoning a daemon or two." Wolfgang resounded.

"It is also around this Time that AIs were being created to help with everyday life. Not too long after that they were given equal rights as any other citizen. A few years later the creation of warships began again, so that if need be they could bombard a location from orbit."

"Skip to The Horus Heresy, and The people of Reach where still living in ignorant bliss. While the Imperium was dealing with Horus, Reach was enjoying a golden age of culture. A vault from The Traveler was unearthed in where trillions of musical albums from Earth, or Terra it is called now, as well as history from the old planet. Nothing of real importance happened during this time period other then the first warship taking to space. With no methods of FTL travel the warship stayed in the system."

"During the year 625.M32. Another Warp portal opened on Reach but this time it was three times the size of the one during the first Slaanesh War. However daemons where not the only things coming out of the portals. Chaos Space Marines, cultist, and chaos infected Knights came out to fight us. This war would become known as the Third Slaanesh War and it would bring Reach to its knees. Freedom Knights fought Chaos Knights while troopers fought daemons, Chaos Space Marines, and cultist. Things were not going well for Reach, we were looking at the end of our people as we knew it. For thirty long years they fought a losing war."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But." Wolfgang started again. "Salvation came from the sky as a ship crash landed into the battlefield. Out of it came a man, his name was Durzo. With his help the people of Reach Pushed back the forces of Chaos then he closed the portal. That War Left Reach scared with the bodies of the Knights that fell in combat. Sometimes the Knights AI searches for its missing pilot, once and a while dumb kids go wandering into those graveyards never to be seen again." Wolfgang said letting a slight chuckle escape his mouth.

He looked at Rosa, who had joined them not to long ago, and smiled. 'if it wasn't for that dear I would have never of met you.' Wolfgang thought staring at Rosa. She nodded.

"Anyways, two years later Durzo established the Preservers and started training one of the most Elite warriors on Reach. However the forces of Chaos where preparing for another assault on Reach until Durzo created a device that channeled an unknown force that was all around the solar system without us even knowing it. It created a Psionic Wall, very similar to the one Terra had when the Emperor was in power, making Omega Eridanus Star System, and all of the people within it invisible to the Warp."

Both the Eldar's and the Space Marine's eyes widened at this new information.

"But before the device was up and running the Warp gave us a parting gift. A large Space Hulk was deposited in front of Reach just before the Device when online. So they sent the only warship we had up to it and started to explore the hulk. After they secured the Hulk they began to pull it apart and began salvaging the ships that were mashed together. Needles to say Reach got its fleet."

'And a few other… people.' Wolfgang thought

"After that was the unification Wars, House Rose knew that if they were going to get anywhere in this world Reach needed to be united. So they fought the other Houses to bring them back under one government. It took a little while but House Rose got the rest of the houses to sit down and come to an agreement. After that Durzo started to send Preservers out into the galaxy." Wolfgang finished standing up.

"I feel as though you left out some things." The marine stated.

Wolfgang smiled. "You'll just have to wait until you see the planet to find out the rest."

"I intend to."

"By the way your armor you requested is ready." Rosa informed the marine.

"Most fine. I have been without armor for a long time." The Marine said walking out of the living room.

"Well I'm going to bed. Good night." Wolfgang said to the Eldar as he walked out of the living room.

When Wolfgang was alone in the hallway Rosa appeared on his shoulder.

"You sure it was smart giving Reach's history?" Rosa asked.

"I left out all the tactical and current parts so we should be fine." Wolfgang reassured her.

"I hope Durzo see's it that way. Remember what he did the last time you let your mouth run unchecked."

Wolfgang stopped remembering the last punishment he received. "Time will tell." He said as he started down the stairs toward his room. When he came down to the passengers floor he noticed that one of the children he saved was sitting by his door. She had a blanket warped around her and she looked like she was struggling to stay awake. When Wolfgang got close he recognized her as the psyker.

she Looked up at him then scrambled to her feet.

"Is there something you need?" Wolfgang asked her kneeling down to her level.

"I-I'm hearing scary things." She said with a scared expression on her face.

'Daemons, must be trying to get into the ship through her.' Wolfgang thought.

"I see. Well you're in luck because I have something for that." He said standing up and gestured for her to follow.

They both walked through the hallway. She was clutching his leg while she looked around. Wolfgang stopped at the door to the armory, it opened as soon as he was in front of it. Wolfgang walked over to the left side of the room and reached up to the top shelf. Wolfgang pulled out a small black box and brought it down to the table then opened it. Inside were to small devices, he took them out of their box and turned them on.

"What are those?" (meme not intended) she asked tilting her head.

"These are what we call inhibitors. Normally we use them for prisoners who are psykers, but if you change the settings a little bit them they will block out the whispers of the Warp for you." He said attaching them to her head. "Do you hear them now?"

She closed her eyes, then opened them moments later. "No, the voices are gone!" she yelled out happily giving Wolfgang a hug.

Wolfgang smiled, moments like this were a breath of fresh for him. Wolfgang led her back to her room then went to his room. Wolfgang's room had many toy models in it from when he was little. From toy knights to small soldiers. Sure he didn't play with them anymore, but sometimes he would set them up in a battle ground to help clear his mind. He also had a computer in the corner for entertainment usages when he had down time or when Rosa was hogging the big screen TV. Sure there was a TV in every passenger room but sometimes you just want to use the big screen.

The room itself was a good sized room with ample space to move around in. On the right side of the room was another door that led to the bathroom. On the opposite side of the room was a queen sized bed, a dresser to the left and a night stand to the right. Wolfgang began to strip off his armor letting the pieces fall to the ground. After his armor was off he took off his skin tight suit and placed it in the closet that was on the left side of the room.

Now naked he moved over the bathroom door opened it and stepped inside. Wolfgang moved towards the shower then turned on the water. While the water was warming up a thought entered Wolfgang's mind.

"Rosa play Hooked on a feeling in my room." Wolfgang requested.

"Right, practicing for when you see a girl back home." Rose joked as the music started to play. (You know what to play.)

Wolfgang started to dance with the beat and sing along from memory. A few moments later he jumped into the shower. As the hot water ran down his skin Wolfgang let go a sigh of relief. He could feel the day washing away. It was at the moment he left like he was to two years younger when he was more happy-go-lucky.

Wolfgang felt a tug on his mind, it felt like it was searching for the reason of his sudden happiness. Wolfgang tried to block it out but It was almost like it started already in his mind, like whoever was causing these mind intrusions was constantly in his mind.

'if you think you can run around my brain unhindered then you got another thing coming.' Wolfgang thought.

Wolfgang started to throw up random and complex thoughts, weapon schematics, math formulas, Knight engineering, Rosa's to do list. No matter what he threw up the intruder knocked it down like it was a domino.

When the Intruder found the reason for his happiness it started to dig deeper. It started looking for information of his Home planet, and that would not fly. However the intruder was not very good at traversing his mind and activated a memory that had best left forgotten. The memory of the day he lost one of his brothers played like a video in Wolfgang's mind.

*Flashback two year ago Wolfgang's second assignment *

"Hey Slim you done messing around with your Knight?" Wolfgang's elder brother Joseph asked him as he landed on the railing.

Joseph was a tall man standing at six foot seven. He had white armor on with a grappling hook and a claw on one arm. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. He was very muscular with plenty of scars to boot. The most prominent one ran across his nose.

Like Wolfgang he was a preserver, but he took a different path. When becoming a preserver he chose the way of the skirmisher. Skirmishers are the master of battle and war, using their grappling hooks and Ripjaw claws they excelled in close combat. When paired with an AI they were almost unstoppable, as the AI increased their speed, reflexes, and thinking time to a point where it looks like time has stopped. It is said the best Skirmishers can take on Space marines and Eldar, in close combat, without breaking a sweat.

"Just give me a minute the coolant intake valve is-"

"Yea I know that you took the Knight engineering classes so you could help repair your knight and all, but seriously you going to break my small combat filled mind." Joseph interrupted him.

"Ok ok just need to screw this in." Wolfgang said screwing in the last bolt. He closed the panel and unfastened himself from his Knight. He landed on the ground with a thump and started toward the latter. "Hey when are we going to meet the strike team?" Wolfgang asked as he climbed the ladder to the catwalk.

"We should be dropping out of the Warp soon-"

"In proximity ten minutes." His AI chipped in.

"Yes thank you Rasputin." Joseph thanked him.

"So have you heard from big brother?" Wolfgang asked him, as he joined him in leading on the catwalk.

"No I haven't. too busy being a badass with those two pistols of his… what were they called again?" Joseph said putting a hand to his chin.

"Deliverance and Damnation." Wolfgang answered him.

"Yea that's right. The two Ds." Joseph joked.

"Well I got Rosa, and some day I'm going to take down a greater daemon." Wolfgang said proudly.

"Whoa their Slim, don't be running after things your aren't prepared for." Wolfgang looked down at his brothers remark. "But one day I bet you will."

Then Joseph's ship started to shake. "We have existed the Warp." Rasputin informed them.

"Right lets-" The ship suddenly shock violently causing Wolfgang to fall down while Joseph clung to the railing. "What was that!?" Joseph yelled out.

"We have been hit engines are down and Dark Eldar ships approaching." Rasputin reported in.

Joseph put his helmet back on and started to run towards the bridge with Wolfgang close behind. "Rasputin put in a distress signal."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Wolfgang asked as he drew Patton.

"Survive." He replied drawing his SMG.

"WARNING INTRUDERS DETECTED." The ship's computer informed them.

"We have received a response, a battle barge has already picked up the strike team, it would appeared they ran into the Dark Eldar too and where waiting for us to arrive. They are on route to rescue us." Rasputin said happily.

"They will not arrive in time." A voice said.

Wolfgang and Joseph turned to see two squads of wyches and a Archon.

"I have heard many rumors about you humans." The Archon began. "You are not like the Mon-keigh of the Imperium, no, you are so much more. You will sell for a very high price on Commorragh. Your souls are so much more ripe then the Imperial Mon-keigh. You could sustain us for a very long time, and when we break you, you will tell us the location of your homeworld and we will have more of you."

Joseph laughed. "You bring only two squads of wyches to take us down. You obviously never fought a Preserver before let alone two."

The Archon chuckled. "These Wyches are from Lady Hesperax's personal raider parties. They are more than capable of taking you two alive."

"You know I have one question before we get started." Joseph said shifting his height to one side.

"And that is?" asked the Archon with a smug smile

Wolfgang put on his helmet.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

The Archons eyes shot open. "What?"

Gas started to pour in through the ventilation shaft. The Dark Eldar started to cough, others started to run at the two Preservers but they were gunned down by Joseph's extremely accurate shots.

Joseph looked to his brother. "See overconfidence is their downfall, it's why killing them is so satisfying." He told Wolfgang as he started towards the bridge again.

The ship shook again.

"looks like we have been boarded again."Joseph said.

"That and they shot the bridge." Rasputin added.

"Well… crap."

"This is The Spire of Hope we have entered the battle area. Prepare for extraction Preservers." A voice came over the com.

"Just in time too." Joseph said.

"Spire this is Preserver Joseph Rose we have a freedom Knight abroad and need it to be teleported aboard your ship."

"Confirmed Preserver locking on."

The two Preserver headed back to the vehicle bay and was about to go in when a round stuck Joseph's shoulder plate. They both turned to see the Archon back on his feet and half of the wyches.

"Do you think that we weren't prepared for your little traps?" The Archon asked angrily.

"I was hoping." Joseph said smugly.

"Enough talk! take them!" The Archon Ordered.

Joseph charged at the Dark Eldar, they in turn charged at Joseph and they were soon engaged in close combat. But things were not going well for Joseph, while his armor blocked most of the attacks some were getting through and he was starting to slow down.

Wolfgang used his shotgun to kill three wyches before he was grabbed from behind. He turned to see a Sons of Liberty pulling him back into the vehicle bay while he shot his bolter into the crowd of Wyches.

"Let me go we have to help them." Wolfgang said while trying to wiggle his way out of the Sons of Liberty's grasp.

"No time we need to leave there are more Dark Eldar ships inbound." The Son said while keeping a firm grip on Wolfgang. More Wyches came around the corner and joined the fight against Joseph.

Joseph killed another Wych by ramming his claw up from under her skull then he looked at Wolfgang. "Don't worry about me just get out of here!" he yelled as he jumped back into the fray of wyches.

The door in front of Wolfgang shut and the Son hunkered down while electricity appeared around his armor. A moment later they were in another room , the Son let go of Wolfgang.

"captain." The Son started. "I have one of the Preservers on board, shall I go back to help the other?"

"Yes we can't-." The captain of the ship started but was cut off when Joseph's voice came over the com.

"Negative there are too many getting aboard my ship, in accordance with the Cole Protocol I am ordering you to fire upon my ship." Joseph ordered as the sound of battle echoed in the background.

"No!" Wolfgang yelled out.

There was a long silence before the captain spoke again. "Confirmed, Godspeed preserver."

The ship shook as the main guns of the battle barge fired. A moment later Preserver Joseph's ship exploded.

*Flashback end*

Wolfgang fell down in the shower and started to cry loudly. He could barely make out what Rosa was saying to him as he clutched his head.

* * *

Be sure to tell me what you think about the lore I am happy to talk about it and even change it you gave me a good reason too.

God bless and have a nice day.


	6. Hostile Takeover

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Hey guys welcome back you may have noticed that I changed the title of the story. You might be asking yourself why? Well I was looking at the summary for this story and I felt that the title and the summary did not match up so I changed the title to match the summary.

I would also like to give you the most humble of apologies for not working on this story for a while, I just really wanted to write this seen when (destiny) slim fought a god from the Greek mythology. That and they gave me rally encouraging reviews so I just had to keep writing for them. But I am back now with a another chapter so enjoy. Also you will be seeing a snippet my custom 'chapter' of space marines this chapter so feel free to give me feedback on them.

Guest review answer:

Guest: here you are.

* * *

"Take life one panic attack at a time. But sometimes life gives you one after another. I am told that these are also called Mondays" - Rosa Battle AI of house Rose

The mechanic arms had just finished equipping the black dragons armor, and were retracting back into the armory walls. The marine stepped off the platform and walked around a little getting a feel for his new armor. It felt just like his old one but lighter and did not restrict his movement like his old one did. He could even see better out of his skull helm.

"Space marine my pilot is down! I need you to get him to the medical bay!" The AI yelled over the comm.

The marine took off, grabbing a bolter as he ran out of the armory. His boots pounded against the ground as he sprinted down the hallway. Once he got to the stair way he jumped down to the first set, creating a dent in the wall from the impact. He then jumped down the last one rolling with the impact, then took off again down the hallway. He quickly made it to the preservers door. The marine proceeded to kick down the door then entered the room while scanning for targets. Finding none the marine made his way to the only other door in the room.

This door opened when he approached it, most likely the AI override the lock so he did not brake another door. The marine entered to find the preserver lying on the ground crying heavily, like he was just put through a round of extreme torture. The marine attached the bolter to a magnetic lock on his thigh, then picked up the preserver turned and ran to the medical bay.

Once they arrived the marine quickly set the preserver down on the rest bed then asked the construct. "Now what?"

"Turn him over and place this chip in the implant on the back of his head." The construct order. A mechanical arm lowered from the roof with a small chip that had a hole in the center of it. The chip itself was glowing red and had what appeared to be holographic circuits running back in forth in the center of it.

The marine did as he was told and flipped the preserver over, quickly finding the implant in the back of his head then took the chip from the arm and put it in the implant. The chip went into the implant then disappeared within it.

Almost instantly the preserver stopped crying and clutched his head, only whining and mumbling about something that the marine could not make out.

The marine backed away. He had seen this before. Psyker mind attacks used to insight terror in their targets by showing them something that was truly horrifying or a memory best left forgotten. The marine started to walk away to go find the xenos witch. She was the only one that he knew had psionic powers.

Just then the ship started to shake, since they were in the warp that only meant a few things. Either they were being attacked by demons, whoever was driving the ship was not doing a good job at the moment or, they were exiting the warp at their distention.

The ship shook again violently.

"Engines offline engaging emergency warp exiting protocols." A robotic voice sounded.

The marine made a mad dash for the engine room, he had already memorized the layout of the ship so he knew exactly where it was. He ran past some Eldar, who quickly got out of his way as he ran by, a few minutes later he made it to the engine room door to find it already knocked down. Once he entered he found the engine a complete mess, cables hanging down, wires sparking, metal parts scattered every which way to Sunday. It had looked like someone had set off a melta bomb.

"Construct what happened here?" The marine demanded but got no reply. "Construct!?"

The sound of a gun being cocked echoed throughout the engine room. "Drop your weapon Mon-keigh." A male voice said behind him.

Know that he would not be able draw his weapon and face his opponent in time the marine slowly removed his weapon from his thigh and dropped it on the ground.

"Turn." The Eldar order.

The marine turned to see five Eldar armed with dark Eldar weapons. Most likely they had armed themselves when they were making their escape from the Dark Eldar's ship.

"Mankind's kindness is wasted on Xenos sum such as you. The preserver should have left you to your dark ilk" The Marine growled.

"It is a small deed when compared to what you and your Imperium has done to us." The male Eldar hissed back. "Now move."

The marine started back down the way he came the Eldar close behind him. He was led back to the med bay, the Farseer was standing in the room alone with the Eldar ranger that the preserver rescued first. The Preserver himself was still lying on the bed whimpering.

"What have you done to him witch?" The marine demanded.

The Farseer looked over to the marine. "He is witnessing his painful memories repeatedly, rendering him harmless."

The marines fist tightened, if the Dark Eldar had not removed his extendible bones he could have fought these Xenos off. "What do you plan to do now that you have control of the ship?"

"A fleet is on its way to pick us up. After that we will take this Mon-keigh and find out how he became so familiar with our race." The Eldar witch said to him walking up to him.

"You already know. She was their when he explained his planets history to us." The marine growled.

"Yes the bonesinger. He did not tell you how an Eldar ended up on his planet and why she is willing associating herself with your pathetic race." The Farseer said to him with disgust. "I grow tired of this conversation take him to the holding cells."

The Eldar jabbed the marine with his gun to get him to move. The marine turned and started to walk out of the medical room.

"You will regret this witch." The marine said with venom before he left.

The four Eldar lead the marine down the hallway before he stopped.

"Move mon-keigh." The Eldar behind him ordered.

"You first." He said before he spun around and grabbed the Eldar's weapon then punching the Eldar with his free hand.

The Eldar fell to the ground his nose broken and dripping blood from the marines punch. The two elder in front of him spun around and aimed their weapons at him. The marine lunged at the Eldar next to him throwing his shoulder into his small body, sending him into the wall knocking him out cold. The two Eldar started to shoot at him but his armor resisted the rounds like they were nothing he didn't even feel the impact from them.

Smiling the marine charged at them grabbing them both by the throat then knocking their heads together. The two Eldar crumbled to the floor from the sheer force behind the marines strength.

The marine took off in a mad sprint to the hanger. If he remembered correctly there were two knight kept there, one of which held a construct in it. If the chip that he put in the preserver's head was the construct in the ship then he would need to get the one in the knight to gain control of the ship again.

When the marine entered the hanger he found the knight powered down and the Eldar walking around like they had no idea that was going on. The marine ran over to the knight and jumped over the railing landing on top of the blue knight.

The knight stirred, the two exhaust ports at the top-back of the knight starting to send out heat. The knight pulled itself to its full height then started to twist its upper body looking for who woke it from it's sleep.

"Who the hell woke me up." The knight's construct growled.

The marine hit the knights armor twice causing the knight's head to look up. A camera appeared out of a small hatch on the top of the knight, when it spotted the marine it when back down into its hole.

"Why did you wake me marine?" the knight asked.

"The Eldar have taken the preserver hostage in the medical bay and the construct that was in the ship has gone silent."

In a instant the twin gatling cannons started to spin and point at the Eldar encampments. The stubber took aim at the Eldar on the catwalk, and the top mounted anti-air cannons took up targets of its own. The knight walked forward positioning itself to get a better angle of the hanger.

"Listen you Eldar dogs you make one move and I will turn you to paste." The blue knight threatened. The Eldar backed away from the knight taking up protective positions in front of the Eldar children. They were saying things in their language.

"Marine the Specter-class dropship has a terminal on the far side of the hanger bay. Do you see it?"

The marine looked over to the fair side of the hanger and sure enough a terminal was sitting there. "I do."

"Take this chip and plug it into the terminal." A small mechanic claw came out of the hatches on top of the knight, it was holding a chip similar to the one that he had put into the preserver's head the only difference being the lighting being blue instead of red.

The marine jumped off the knight catching the railing then pulling himself up. Once he was on the catwalk he ran over to the terminal and put the chip into the only slot present on the terminal. The chip went deeper into the terminal and soon turrets appeared from the ceiling and took aim at the Eldar.

"Alright all you Eldar scum listen up," the construct voice boomed over the ships comm. "Right now you are looking at the anti-boarding defense system implemented into all Reach's ships after a ship was almost chaptered by the Dark Eldar. If has more than enough firepower to bring down a terminator with ease. So here is what you are all going to do, you care going to come to the hanger and sit down quietly while we wait for a ship to come and pick us up. If you resist I will have no problem killing you all because unlike the preserver you have been torturing, I really don't like your race. You have five minutes to get your pointy ears over to the hanger before I start shooting any Elf that Is not in the hanger… thank you and have a nice day."

The marine let a smile appear on his face at the constructs threat. If there were more like him then he could see himself getting along with them quite nicely.

The Eldar shuffled in to the vehicle bay, climbing down the ladder one by one and gathering in bay three across from the Red Knight's bay. Once all fifty-one of the Eldar were present, the marine made his way to the medbay to try and revive the Preserver.

"You know we could kill them all and be done with it." The construct spoke to the marine. "We could say they tried to fight us and we had to put them down. "

The marine thought about it. According to his duty he should agree with the construct and purge the Xeno filth that had infested this ship for too long. They had proven themselves untrustworthy even after their lives were saved from a lifetime of torture. But they were adrift in space at the mercy of any ship that came across them first.

It they were lucky they would be discovered by a space marine battlefleet. He could guarantee the safe passage of the persever and his constructs if they hid themselves. He could claim that the two knights were freeblades in service to the Black Dragons and get them back to the Black Dragon Fleet.

Their he could convince the preserver to reveal his homeworld's location to him and the chapter. If the information he was told was correct then it would be a perfect Homeworld for the Black Dragons. Sure there would be major changes but it would be for their own good.

The Eldar would most likely killed or handed off to the inquisition, depending on the chapter that found them. But at this point he could care less on what happened to them.

"The preserver shall decide their fate." The marine said as he walked down the hallway.

"Fine." The constructed said disappointed.

The marine walked in silence for the rest of the way to the medbay. When the marine entered he found the Preserver sitting on the edge of the bed with his fingers crossed with each other and his head resting on his hands.

The marine approached him, but the Preserver made no move to acknowledge him.

"Thank you for retaking my ship Chaplain." The Preserver finally said breaking the silence. "Guess that makes us even."

The marine nodded. "What of the Xeno?"

"Right now I would not mind shoving them out the airlock. Not just because they made me relive my brother's death over and over again, but they were successful in getting passed my mental defense and they have stolen some information about Reach. That is unacceptable."

"Then what will become of them?" The marine asked. "Most likely they have sent a message to their fleet. They could be upon us at any moment."

"And with us adrift in space there is little we could do to stop them from boarding the ship." The Persevere added. "Killing them would satisfy my anger but if the Eldar fleet does get here before mine does then killing them will only get us killed as well."

"Your fleet?" The marine asked looking at the Persevere harder. He did not say that he had command of a fleet.

"It's not under my command but we had sent out a distress beacon over a channel that only ships from Reach use. If we are lucky they will get here before the Eldar do."

"And if the Xenos gets here first?" The Marine asked.

"Then we will hold out of as long as we can before I must act in accordance with the Cole Protocol." The Persevere said grimly.

"And what is the "Cole Protocol"?"

"In the event of a ship boarding and or capture I am obligated to delete all data onboard this ship as well as Initiate a self-distrust sequence… and die with the ship if need be." The Preserver said closing his eyes.

"Then we must hope that your ships arrive before the Xenos do." The marine said, while saying a silent prayer to the Emperor.

* * *

"Another day, another twelve hours of boredom." A crew member said walking into the command bridge of The Freedom's Progress.

"If you'd like I can always transfer you to a toilet duty so you have something to do." The marine In the Command chair spoke.

The crew hand eyes widened. "No need captain I was just kidding I love looking at a screen."

The marine simply nodded a smile on his face as the crew hand scrambled to his post. The Maine's power armor was mainly red, the only exception being his shoulder plates being blue with white out lines. His knee guards were also blue, his right one had the symbol XX on it to signify his company number; and his left was two golden bars with two small lines connecting them at the top and bottom. His cuffs were also white along with the tubing going from his belt up to the under armor of his chestplate. The skull and wings were also white and the vent on his helmet as well.

On his left shoulder plate bore his "chapter" crest. Two bolters crossing each other with a star on each corner. A ribbon ran underneath the two bolters with the words Sons Of Liberty written in English.

The captain closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of his command chair. He did like the quietness, gave him time to think. After all the fighting he had done in his four hundred years of living he deserves some time just to lay back and sleep.

'What was it that the imperial marines say. "A moment of laxity spawns a lifetime of heresy" well I guess I would be shot on sight just for existing anyways so why not.' The captain thought to himself.

"Sir!" one of the crew hands yelled out just as he was about to fall asleep.

The marine jerked away from the sudden sound. "What?!"

"We are picking up a distance signal from a Preserver ship they are dead in space and suspect that an Eldar fleet is on its way to capture them!" The deck hand called back.

"Right." The marine said composing himself. "Then let us get under way."

He looked down and tapped a small projector on his arm rest. Soon a projecting of a child playing with a toy battle barge and was making a whooshing noise as he crashed it into a Chaos warship. He looked up when he noticed that he was in the command bridge. He quickly stood up and dismissed his toys with a snap of his fingers.

"Uh hey captain you didn't see that did you?" He said embarrassed.

"No Nick I did not see you." The marine sighed.

Nick was a very young ship AI, despite the ship that he was assigned to was much older than him. He was only four years old in human terms , fourteen in AI terms, since they learned so quick and if they wished it they could be assigned a ship at four human years old. Nick was a skittish AI but he was very reliable in a fight.

"Good! Uh so what do you need?" Nick said recomposing himself.

"We just picked up a distress signal," Nick swiped his hand a holo terminal slide in front of his avatar. He started to type on it as the marine spoke to him. "Coming from a Preserver vessel we need you to get me their current status, and their passion."

A moment later Nick spoke again. "It's a Specter-class drop ship under House Rose, the Preserver captaining the ship is Named Wolfgang Rose AKA The Wanderer partnered with a Battle-class AI named Rosa. Looks like they were taking on a very large number of people after their last stop on Kronus. Fifty-one Eldar, a marine, and five human kids."

The captains eyes widen. "Fifty-one Eldar! Most likely normal Eldar too the hell was he thinking taking on so many Eldar!? They were almost guaranteed to do something!" The marine raged standing up from his chair.

"We can ask him when we save him I will plot a course through the Warp." Nick said swiping the terminal away then disappeared.

The massive warships engines flickered then ignited propelling the ship forward. A Warp portal appeared in front of the warship, moments later the ship entered the portal.

* * *

The marine shoved the Eldar Wolfgang saved into the chair.

After a lot of threatening, and knight intimidation, the marine was able to get the Eldar out of the Eldar encampment and sat her down in the a dark room with a single light source hanging from the ceiling.

The marine then backed away from her going to the shadow of the room, his red eyes were the only thing visible. Wolfgang sat opposite of the Eldar, he was in his armor that he used when he went out the first time on Kronus. Wolfgang's chair was faced away from the table. His arm resting on the table. Wolfgang was looking down at Deliverance. He was playing with it popping out the six-sided magazine, the mag spun as it came out then flicking his wrist to send it back it in. He was repeating the process over and over again.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

Wolfgang said nothing, just kept playing with magazine. The Eldar spoke first. "What do you want Mon-keigh? If you are trying to intimidate me or get information out of me then you have chosen the wrong place to do it." She said with venom.

Wolfgang made no move to acknowledge her.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

"If you are not going to speak then I have no reason to be here." She said standing up but the marine was on her in an instant pushing her back down into the chair. The Eldar brought up her fist but stopped when she heard multiple sounds.

*multiple guns being cocked*

The Eldar looked up to see four red dots on her. She quickly realized that there were four of those turrets in this one small room. She slowly sat back down, the red dots also disappeared from her body.

Wolfgang, despite the commotion, still sat their playing with his gun.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

The Eldar was starting to get mad, and Wolfgang knew it.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

"I command you to speak!" The Eldar yelled at him.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

"I demand that you speak to me!" The Eldar said slamming her hand on the table.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

"Fine I can be silent too." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

*Spin… click…spin…click*

The Eldar eyes started to twitched.

*Spin… click…spin…click*

The Eldar shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

*Spin… click…spin…click…spin*

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The Eldar yelled out while the clip was spinning.

*Click*

"I want to know want I'm going to do with you." He said his voice coming out slightly deeper though his helmet.

The Eldar was taken aback by his answered. "W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Eldar." Wolfgang said dangerously.

She swallowed but said nothing.

Wolfgang sighed. "I saved you from Slaanesh, saved another fifty Eldar from your dark kin, and allowed you on my ship so that you could escape Kronus. And this is how you repay me."

"Your-" she started but was cut off.

"I am not finished yet." Wolfgang growled turning his head to look at her his red visor staring into her eyes. "Granted you did protect me when I was shot by that scout marine. But Your people have set off a bomb in my ship leaving us adrift in space, made me relive the death of my brother multiple times, and damned us to death by an Eldar firing squad in the end."

"…"

"…"

"So this is what I'm going to do." Wolfgang finally said.

The marine walked up behind the Eldar and held her in place by her shoulders. She tried to break free but the marine held firm.

Wolfgang put his revolver on the table clip open. "This is a six-shot revolver. I am going to put three bullets in the magazine, one for each wrong your people has done against me." Wolfgang put three bullets into the magazine putting one into every other slot.

"But you said that I save your life in the field!" She defended fear appearing on her face. With no soul stone to contain her soul she would be sent straight to Slaanesh.

"And I saved you so we're even, but now," Wolfgang spun the magazine then pointed the gun at her head. "Deliverance will decide your fate,"

The Eldar watched the magazine spin.

*Spin*

*Spin*

*Spin*

"Now." Wolfgang flicked the magazine closed and pulled the trigger.

* * *

God bless and have a nice day.


	7. Bang

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Welcome back I will not keep you long because of the last chapter so I will that the first chapter for the further Wolfgang and his some of his crew is complete but I will hold off on uploading it because I need to make sure I had a good story dictation.

Alright now guest revives:

Guest 1: oh stop it you your making me blush (No Homo if you are a guy)

Guest2: glad you like it

* * *

"Sometimes I have to intervene with the Slim A Lous of the other universes, but I do it for their own good… in the end." -Slim A Lou Prime, Prime of all the Slims.

"Now." Wolfgang flicked the magazine closed and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

The Eldar opened her eyes, she was still alive. She looked at Wolfgang, who was still holding the revolver. Wolfgang ejected the mag but this time Wolfgang stopped it from spinning, so they could see bullets placement.

"Misfire." Wolfgang whispered looked at the revolver. "Consider yourself lucky, Deliverance has never misfired until now."

Wolfgang stood up and walked out of the room, the marine following behind him. Unable to contain herself any longer the Eldar fell to the ground and started to cry. For the second time within the week she had come close to death.

Outside Wolfgang was checking Deliverance. On the outside he looked claim… but on the inside.

'WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!' he raged in his head almost like he was talking to the gun. 'YOU HAVE NEVER MISFIRED BEFORE WHY NOW?!'

Wolfgang started to feel a tug on his mind but he ignored it.

'My brother gave you to me to protect me so why the hell would spare her?' Wolfgang growled at the weapon.

He closed the mag and pointed the weapon down the hall, he made sure that it was the same bullet that misfired, then he pulled the trigger.

*Bang*

Smoke left the barrel of his run.

Deliverance fired the same bullet that it misfired just a moment ago. Wolfgang grinded his teeth. He ejected the mag, as it spun Wolfgang filled the three empty slots. He waited for the magazine to stop spinning before he took out the empty one then refilled it with another bullet. Wolfgang notices something about the empty cartridge. On the side it had one word etched into the side of it.

Forgiveness

Wolfgang knew damn well that he did not have bullets with writing on them. He looked at Deliverance then flicked the magazine closed.

'fine.' He thought. 'Have it your way.'

He holstered Deliverance and started to walk away.

"What do we do now?" The marine asked.

"Wait… and pray that the Eldar Fleet doesn't get here before our ships get here." Wolfgang said walking towards the bridge while the marine walked towards the armory.

The door to the bridge opened. Wolfgang walked up the short stair case then walked over to his command chair. As he walked he pulled off his helmet and let it fall to the ground, he then pulled out his pistols and let them slip out of his hands, then he unhooked Patton only to let it fall to the ground.

Wolfgang sat in his chair then slouched. "Rosa."

"Yes Wolfgang?" Rosa said appearing on her projector.

"Can you bring up the special bottle please?" He asked weakly.

She nodded. A bottle of beer came out of the floor on a one stand stable. The bottle was very old, two hundred years to be precise. He was saving it for a special occasion, like when he was going to get married but now that did not seem like that was going to happen.

He grabbed the bottle and twisted off the cap and drank from the bottle directly.

"Damn I wished I could of shared this with someone special… Rosa-"

"I can't drink you numb skull." Rosa said playfully.

Wolfgang gave a weak smile. "Indeed."

Wolfgang sat their thinking about his home. He may never see it again, His dad, mom, sisters, his last brother, or his best friend. He always envisioned himself dying a more glorious death. He would be on a planet watching as the last transport of civilians escaped to orbit. He would watch it until it disappeared behind the clouds, the captain thanking him over the comm.

He would soon find himself surrounded by enemy warships, they would deploy ground forces to the ground. He would then board his knight and fight them off for as long as he could before his knight would succumb to the fire of ground forces and enemy armor. His knight would crumble to the ground, as he fired off his weapons into the advancing enemy line. Then he would receive that final shot that put his knight down. Then he would try to fight them off on foot, with Rosa calling out targets in his head, but soon his armor would start to give way as he was shot. The enemy would close in to melee range and start to stab at him as he dogged on the ground until that one high ranking unit made it's way to him and finally finish him off with a melee weapon to his heart. Then he would slowly crawl back to his knight on the remaining adrenaline in his body, only making it to the cockpit before he would finally dead.

Depending on the enemy faction; He would remain there until a recovery team came to retrieve his body and any other remaining equipment he might have. Their he would be taken back to Reach and given back to his family for his last rights. Rosa would be taken out of his head and be given the option to be decommissioned or live on, most likely in the House Rose's keep for the rest of her immortal days.

After that his funeral would be carried out, and his father would build him a statue in the House's Hall Of The Fallen. Right next to his older brother-

Just then the computer consoles started to beep. "Warp portal opening." Rosa reported.

Wolfgang looked up. six Warp portals were opening up, letting out six Eldar ships. Three were escort ships two were cruisers and one battleship.

"Of all the Eldar craftworlds to get here first it just had to be Biel-tan." Wolfgang sighed as he saw the color scheme of the warships. White and green.

Wolfgang did not particularly like the Eldar of Biel-tan. Bunch of jackasses if you asked him but his people had helped them from the shadows a few times, others wiping out squads of banshees that were attacking retreating imperial forces. But you could always count on the Eldar of Biel-tan and Ulthwe to be the most dickish of the Eldar craftworlds.

"Incoming transmission." Rosa reported "Looks like they want to talk before shooting at us."

"Patch them through." Wolfgang sighed putting his beer bottle down and resting his head on his hand.

"Attention Mon-keigh vessel you are hereby taken as prisoners resistance will be meet with harsh consequences." A male voice came over the comm.

"You know we never did name this ship did we?" Wolfgang said to Rosa, who shook her head.

"Go with the joker greeting and we might just get out of this without having to fight our way out." Rosa suggested.

"Need I remind you we are dead in space." Wolfgang said.

"By fight our way out I mean shoot them with our one turret." Rosa added.

Wolfgang cleared his throat then prepared his joker talk."This is the Human vessel, good to see you guys still have descent engines, you got here a lot faster than expected. You see I have over fifty Eldar aboard this ship, so here is my offer. You take them off my hands, and you leave us here. I mean it's a win win, you get the Eldar I get to finish my drink."

"There will be no negotiations Mon-keigh. We are fully aware of who you are Persevere, the Farseer would like to have words with you." The Eldar said back.

"Why don't you call up the Farseer and we can have words now, as you probably know my ship is dead in space." Wolfgang said taking another sip of his beer. He nodded to Rosa who started the self- destruct sequence. All while the Eldar Warships were getting closer.

"He will see you in person Mon-keigh."

Wolfgang sighed. The Eldar battleship was lining up its hanger with Wolfgang's ship. Wolfgang nodded.

* * *

"Ops." Slim A Lou Prime said cutting a wire with his fingers.

* * *

"Um Wolfgang we are losing power. We don't have enough power to blow up." Rosa said quietly.

Wolfgang's eyes shot wide.

The drop ship shook as it landed in the Eldar warship's hanger, without the landing gears out the vehicle bay doors could not open. But that was the last of his worries, most likely he would have to face down Aspect warriors.

*warp*

Wolfgang recognized that sound. Wolfgang was out of his chair in an instant and running to his guns on the floor. He was met by a Eldar in green armor with white shoulders, gauntlets, and knee pieces. The gauntlets had a long curved blade attached to it, and two blasters attach to tubs that ran out of the green backpack.

With the power down Rosa could not bring down the turrets in the bridge to help Wolfgang with the Eldar. He was on his own for now.

The wrap spider used its blades to lash at Wolfgang. He responded by sliding underneath the Eldar's legs. Wolfgang grabbed his shotgun then aimed it at the Wrap spider. The Eldar turned just in time to see the new threat and teleported away just as Wolfgang pulled the trigger.

"Warning hull integrity compromised. Bay door three." The computer sounded.

"Rosa?!" Wolfgang yelled as he picked up his weapons.

"A wraithknight is using its sword to cut the door open." Rosa resounded.

"Get to your knight and fend them off." Wolfgang ordered while putting his helmet on. "And tell the Chaplain to meet me in the room with the children we will make our final stand there."

"Right."

Wolfgang turned and ran down the short stair case then started towards the passenger rooms. Along the way the Steiner AI contacted Wolfgang through his helmets comms.

"Hey should I kill the Eldar we have captive." He asked more as a statement then a question.

"No, waste of ammo. you have wraithknights outside save it for them." Wolfgang said as he turned a corner seeing the chaplain opening the door to the room with the human children in it.

"Shit. I hate wraithknights." The Steiner AI cursed as he closed the comm line.

Wolfgang joined the space marine in the room moments later. They order the kids into the bathroom then move the furniture around to make semi decent cover against the Eldar assault. The marine took up position in front of the door bolter at the ready, while Wolfgang took cover and aimed his pistols at the door.

The ship shook as two wraithknights pulled the third bay door down. All the Eldar on board the drop ship ran out. The two Knights in the back of the hanger made no move to stop them. They were waiting for the real threat.

As soon as a wraithknight came into sight it was immediately hit by the twin gatling cannons of the Steiner knight. The Wraithknight stammered back putting up its Scattershield to block some of the incoming fire. Rosa fired her meltagun at another wraithknight that tried to get in followed by her thunder cannon. A large sword came though the fourth bay door, it began to cut its way down too. When the sword had reached the bottom the sword was removed and a pair of hands reached in to pull down the bay door.

The door gave away moments later, allowing another pair of wraithknights to run in swords pointed at the two freedom knights. Rosa brought up her gauntlet to block the first knight, while the Steiner Knight started to back up as he hammered the second wraithknights with bullets.

The first two wraithknights soon joined the second two when they locked themselves into melee combat with the freedom knights. Rosa was doing her best to parry the wraithknight's sword but without her iron shield it was proving rather difficult.

Rosa was still a Gen 4 model, one of the most advanced models… back then before the Third Slaanesh War. Now, with today's models she belonged more in a museum then on the battlefield. Just from performance she could tell that the Steiner knight was a gen 10, not quite like the new gen 11s but still had way better base stats then a gen 4. The gen 11 was faster, more maneuverable, and had a better iron shields. The only reason she was still able to win against a gen 10 was because of her pilot.

"And I'll be damned before I let you harm him!" Rosa declared throwing herself into the wraithknight.

The resulting force caused the wraithknight to stumble back, before being met by Rosa's bladed gauntlet to its lower torso. The wraithknight's head looked down at the gauntlet that was now in its body then it looked to Rosa. Rosa pushed the blade to the right separating the wraithknight's legs from its main body. The Eldar walker crumbled to the floor and gravity took its effect.

Rosa growled in anger as the second wraithknight took her right arm off with its blade. Rosa sent her gauntlet flying at the Eldar walker only to have it stopped by the wraithknight's off arm. The wraithknight brought its sword arm up to cleave Rosa into two. However the Eldar walker's sword arm was suddenly shot off from behind.

The Steiner knight had defeated its two opposing wraithknights and was now helping Rosa with her last. He ran up and hit it over the head with its right gatling cannon sending the wraithknight stumbling forward into Rosa. But the Steiner knight was not done yet. Using its left arm it lifted the wraithknight into the air while shooting its gatling cannon into its torso. The barrage of bullets weakened the armor on the Eldar walker soon the armor gave way to the weight on it, allowing the gatling cannon to push through it coming out the other end.

The knight brought the limp Eldar walker back down then kicked it off its gatling cannon. The Steiner knight then looked at Rosa.

"Hehe always wanted to do tha-"

A sword came out of the knights helmet, in-between the knights optics, then forced down the knight exiting in-between his legs. The same blade was then brought around cutting the knight in two. The knights torso fell to the ground landing face up. The optic lights did not turned back on and his head started to move.

In the fighting that was happening in front of the two knights they failed to notice another blade making it's way down the bay doors behind them.

The Steiner knight started to shoot the wraithknight that attacked him with all of his weapons, but this knight seemed to have a shield of its own. Rose rushed to help the down knight but soon found herself occupied with two other wraithknights.

The new wraithknight walked toward the downed freedom knight, letting its shield absorb bullets, once it was standing over him it reached down and pulled out the Steiner knight's stubber. The downed freedom knight continued to fire at his attacker but still it's shield stood strong. The wraithknight brought up its sword then brought it down on the knights right arm cutting it with ease, then proceeded to do the same on his left. After the Steiner knight's weapons were destroyed the wraithknight started to slash at his chassis.

"NO I-I MUST S-sEE m-MY P-Pilot-" The Steiner knight pleaded before the wraithknight drove it's sword through the knight's cockpit hitting its reactor core along the way.

The Steiner knight fell silent as it had no AI to pilot it any longer.

Seeing the Steiner AI's death filled Rosa with rage. Yes she disliked the Steiner AI but it still was a fellow AI from Reach.

Rosa shoulder charged the wraithknight in front of her knocking it to the ground. She then ran at the wraithknight that had just killed her comrade. She threw her gauntlet at the walker only to have it parried and pushed aside. Two swords then exited out of the top of her armor plating, causing her to stop. Two more blades went into her chassis as she stood there. The wraithknight that had killed the Steiner AI then approached Rosa it's sword at the ready.

"I'm sorry Wolfgang." Rosa said as the wraithknight's sword went through her chassis.

The wraithknights withdrew their blades from Rosa, causing her to fall to the ground. Her optics lights faded as she lost power.

Moments later Rosa fell silent.

* * *

Knight signal lost. where the words that appeared on Wolfgang's hud as he pushed a banshee off of him. He felt his heart stop at the words on his hud. The banshee he was fighting saw her moment and slashed at Wolfgang's helmet. The attack shattered his visor and sent him to the ground.

The Banshee jumped on him and started to hit his helmet with butt of her sword. Wolfgang was too shocked to make a move to stop her. He lay there letting the Eldar hit him repeatedly in the head. Seeing that her attack was having little effect on Wolfgang she brought her blade to his neck and started to pry his helmet off.

'No. She can't be dead.' Wolfgang thought as he lay there.

Moments later Wolfgang's helmet came off allowing the Eldar to deliver a powerful right hook to Wolfgang's face knocking him out cold.

The Marine on the other hand was doing well against the xeno scum. Sure he had lost his bolter a while ago but he was still able to hold off five Banshees at once. His new armor was doing an amazing job of repelling the banshees blades, while he fought with his fists.

Since he was a Black Dragon fist fighting was no stranger to him, but since he did not have his retractable bones he could not kill his enemy like he wanted to. He had just seen Wolfgang get knocked out and was on his way to help him before he was stopped by a Eldar's voice.

"Surrender Mon-keigh." The Eldar said from behind the marine.

He turned to see one of the banshees pointing her sword at the children that were all huddled together in the corner of the bathroom.

"If you value their lives you will surrender." The Eldar banshee threatened.

Almost any other marine would have never surrendered because of a civilians life. No they would continue on with the fight until he or all of his enemies were dead. But The Black Dragons were not like other space marine chapters, they valued the lives of the imperial citizens. Much like the Space Wolves and the Salamanders did.

The chaplain glared at the banshee before he dropped his combat stance and removed his helmet.

"Leave them Xenos. I surrender." The Marine said with disdain.

One of the banshees kicked the marines legs, from behind, causing him to fall to his knees. The marine was soon met with a blade just below his chin. The wielder of said blade then used it to make the marine look up at her.

Even though the Banshee had a helmet on, the marine could tell that she had a smug expansion on her face. The banshee withdrew her blade then gestured for the other banshees to escort the marine out. The marine was led out of the room leaving four banshees in the room with the human children and Wolfgang's unconscious body.

A few minutes later a male Farseer walked in the room. His helmet was off revealing his black hair and green eyes. He was unarmed and only had his Farseer robes on. He was taller than the average Eldar, almost the same height as a space marine but not quite there.

The Farseer walked up to Wolfgang's unconscious body. He looked him over.

"Ah, You did not kill him did you? I do remember asking you to take him alive." The Farseer said looking over to one of the Eldar.

"The Mon-keigh is only unconscious Farseer." The banshee said respectfully.

The Farseer smiled. "Good, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother could you take him to my interrogation room."

The Banshee bowed and picked Wolfgang up by putting his arm around her neck she then proceed to drag him off.

"Farseer what of the Mon-keigh children?" One of the remaining banshees asked.

The Farseer looked over to wear the children were huddled together.

"Just put them in the same cell as the marine. He will take care of them for us." He said walking out of the room.

The banshee turned to the human children and gestured with her sword for them to move. Reluctantly the children got up and started to walk out of the room. The four of the five kids were clinging to the oldest boy in the group, who was trying his best to act calm so that the others would follow his example .

All they could do now was pray to the Emperor for his protection on the Xenos' ship.

* * *

*Vary far away*

"Chaos gods save-" A Chaos cultist cried out before its soul exploded.

A single man stood surrounded by the dead bodies of Chaos cultist and Chaos space marines. The ground was corrupted with the taint of Chaos. The grass that used to grow here was now shriveled and blackened. The once green trees now were stained with the blood of the human bodies that hanged from it.

The bodies of the Chaos worshipers themselves had no signs of bodily wounds. Not one bullet hole was in the bodies, or the armor, of the maddened humans. It was as if they just fell over and died.

The man himself was in a black duster coat that was torn towards the bottom. His legs were unarmored the only protection were the material of his black pants. He wore a western hat on his head, and a black scarf covered his mouth and nose.

The man holstered his black revolver in his left hand into his hostler on his left thigh. Strangely enough there was another hostler on his right thigh but it was empty.

The man looked over at his surroundings. Nothing but bodies of his slain foes and the remains of the demonic summoning pit that he destroyed when he first arrived. The man started to walk away towards his ship.

'Um, Jack.' The AI in the man's head said to him. 'I have intercepted a transmission from a friendly battle barge. They picked up a distress call from a Preserver ship… It belongs to your younger brother.'

The man stopped dead in his tracks, he could feel his blood start to boil.

'Their dead in space and they believe that an Eldar fleet is on their way to capture them. Jack the Cole protocol… if they-'

"I know." The man said his voice low and angry.

'That message was dated two hours ago.' The Female AI said worried.

The man started to walk again. "I will not lose another bother." The man declared before disappearing into an approaching dust cloud.

* * *

Well that happened. Since this chapter is a little short I thought I'd give you guys a sneak peek at Preservers Out of Time. Unlike this story Preservers Out of Time will be told from Wolfgang's prospective.

We had Just exited the school gate. Since the main classes were over only the clubs were gathering now, and since we did not have one, we opted to return to the dropship. As we were coming up on the bridge I spotted a group of girls waiting on the other side, all of them in school uniforms from a different school uniform from ours.

"Something is not right about those girls over there." Vulkabro whispered into my ear. "They have an aura of darkness about them."

"Stay sharp." I ordered to the rest of my team.

"Hi there!" The led girl waved. "Your Wolfgang Rose right." I nodded. "My names Yuma Amano, I was wondering if you and your friends would go out with me and my friends?" she said bowing her head the other girls followed suit.

If the female portion of my crew were here they would have clung to me then declare their ownership of me. In different ways though. One would say we shared a bond, another would say she was my fiancée, another would say that I was "Her target", and the last one would straight up say that I belonged to her. Which would then lead to them arguing about it then, more times than not, begin fighting over it.

The marines all looked at me for guidance, them not having their sexual organs and the decades of battle made this predicament alien for them. Vulkabro and Shawn were the only ones who weren't lost. Shawn however was looking at me for permission.

"Wow I am flattered that you all would asked us." I said putting on the best happy tone I could fake. "But this is very sudden would you give us a day to talk it over? We will have an answer you for tomorrow."

The girls looked at each other then nodded. "Ok we will meet you here for your answer." She said with a smile.

Right away I could tell she was faking. It takes a lair to know one. She was good but I was better. I could tell that she was angry that I turned her down, like I should be thanking her that she would even give me the time of day.

The group turned then left. Once they were a good distance away we started again towards the dropship.

"So are we going to go on a date with those things?" Shawn asked.

"Things?" I asked him.

"Yea now that I got a good look at them I can confirm that they are not human." Shawn went on.

"I will have Rosa run a background check on them if they are who they say there are then they should have a complete background. If not then." I looked to our ultramarine. "You can do a live autopsy."

"I look forward to it." Thrarvus said with a gleam in his eye.

Hope that got you excited for the release. Anyways God bless and have a nice day.


	8. Lightning Rescue

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

The Reader walked into the archives to see Slim A Lou Prime looking panicked at a console. The Reader walked up to him and looked over his shoulder, Slim noticed this and looked jumped up from his seat and used his body to hide the screen.

"Oh hi Reader. I was just trying to fix a problem that I may or may not have caused." He said rubbing the back of his head.

The Reader gave him a inquisitive look.

A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I may have teleported Shawn, From the Warhammer universe, to the world of Alagaësia " He chuckled nervously. "And he may have ended up in front of an army that was supposed to attack the good guys stronghold. And well he might have kind of wiped them out." He finished speaking quickly on the last part.

"Anyways the next part to warhammer Slim's story is out so why don't you go look at that while I fix the problem that I totally did not cause." He added before sitting back down.

The Reader walked away to go play the holovid .

* * *

"I really wish the other guys in the Eldar Vanators would let me join Wolfgang as a crew member. Never know when you need a good Eldar Vanator by your side." - Shawn speaking to Lord Rose.

Lanasya was sitting in her temporary quarters, her legs pulled inward with her arms holding them as her head rested against the wall. She had changed out of her ranger uniform and now wore a simple white robe that covered her legs but left the lower part of her arms open to the air.

The room she would be living in, until she could be returned to her craftworld, was nothing fancy just a bed, a table with a few chairs around it, and a bathroom. It had been about thirty minutes since the aspect warriors captured the Mon-keigh onboard his ship.

Since then she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and loss. She did not know why she felt that way, she should feel happy that she was returned to her kin, but no matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling it came back stronger than ever.

The door to her room opened.

Lanasya looked over to see who it was, upon seeing her guest she jumped to her feet and bowed.

"Farseer."

The Farseer smiled. "Please relax, you have had a stressful week. No need to be formal with me." He said walking over to the table and taking a seat.

Lanasya sat back down in her chair and waited for the Farseer to start the conversion.

"The Farseer, that was on board the ship with you, has already informed me on the situation with the human. Mainly the parts about how he saved them from our dark kin. So I thought I'd come up here and get your part of the story too." He said keeping a smile on his face.

"It is of little importance Farseer all the Mon-keigh did was kill a demon that was attacking me and escort me back to his ship."She said.

Now that she heard herself she sounded like she was defending him.

"I see. Well if you do not wish to go into detail then I will not force you." He said waving the matter off. "However the other Farseer did mention something off about you and I would like to see for myself. If you don't mind."

Lanasya knew what the Farseer was really asking for.

"Very well." Lanasya said lowering her mental defenses.

She felt a tug on her mind as the Farseer used his psychic powers to access her mind. The Farseer presence felt warm for some reason, whether or not he was going out of his way to make it so Lanasya did not know. He did not access her memories, instead he looked at the "gears" of her mind. He found what he was looking for after a few seconds.

"Well that confirms it." The Farseer said withdrawing from her mind. "It would seem you have formed a psychic bound with the human we captured. That would explain how the other Farseer got past his defenses."

Lanasya was taken aback by what the Farseer had just said.

She had heard about psychic bonds before, most of the time these bonds accorded between twins; But to create one, and with a Mon-keigh of all things. Such a thought sickened her to her core.

"Is there anyway to break the bond?" Lanasya asked urgently.

"Well… yes, depending on how long the bound has been established and how strong it is. Tell me have you been feeling another presence in your mind? Have you become inexplicably angry even though you have no reason to be? Or Have you felt a force of calmness even though you a distressed?" the Farseer listed.

Lanasya only nodded in response.

"I see. From the look I had in Your mind, your soul is starting to bond to the humans… congratulations." He said smugly.

"How did this happen? I'm not even a psyker!" Lanasya protested.

"Correct me if I'm am wrong but are you from craftworld Ulthwe. If memory serves me correct psychic powers are very common. It's not too far fetched to believe that you yourself has psychic powers. As for how it happened, most likely when he saved you from the demon. If I were to guess I would say it was a demon of She Who Thirst."

Lanasya quivered at the mention of the name.

"And from your response I would say so. It was about to kill you when you called out psychically for someone to save you, once the human answered your call and killed the demon the bond was formed."

"There must be some way to break it!" Lanasya yelled out. "I refuse to have a bond with a filthy Mon-keigh."

The Farseer shook his head. "The only way to break it at this stage would be for one of you to die." Lanasya opened her mouth but the Farseer spoke first. "But if he were to die then the mental feedback from his death will render you nothing more than a broken mess… come to think of it The human would not suffer from the feedback, that much, him having little psychic sensitivity as it is."

"There must be something you can do." Lanasya pleaded.

"No. this is nothing I can do." The Farseer said standing up. "I was notified that the human had just woke up, I'm off to talk to him. I would suggest you talk to one of the Warlocks maybe they can help you turn this "curse" into a blessing. Who knows the human might just surprise you." He said walking away.

"Farseer before you go. I have a question." Lanasya said stopping the Farseer just as he was stepping out the door.

"Yes what is it?" he said smiling.

"why do you call the Mon-keigh human and not Mon-keigh?"

The Farseer paused for a moment. "Well, I guess that I just heard the word so often that it lost its meaning to me. Beside I like to see the look on their face when they realise everything they were told about us was a lie. I was a teacher before I was a Farseer you know." The Farseer said slipping out of the room.

Lanasya sunk back into her chair as the room became quite again. With her mind no longer focused on the Farseer the feelings she was getting from her bond with the hu- Mon-keigh were focused towards it's knight. This time there was no sadness… only anger and the need for vengeance.

She shook her head.

She got up from her chair and walker over to her bed, slipped in-between the covers and fell asleep.

Next thing she knew she found herself standing in a graveyard of Mon-keigh walkers. Some were missing arms, legs, and even their chassis. A thick fog surrounded her adding to the eeriness of the scene. The walkers color schemes looked like the Mon-keigh's walker, red with black shoulder plates and shield with a gold secondary. However the color of the walkers was all but faded from the passage of time.

Lanasya started to walk further into the graveyard of destroyed walkers. Goosebumps started to form on her arms as she moved. The air was freezing and started to make her shiver.

*Thump. Thump. Thump.*

Lanasya came to a sudden stop at the sound of something large walking around.

She ran over to the nearest destroyed walker and hid underneath it. The sound only got louder as the large being got closer. An outline of a Mon-keigh walker became visible as it trudged along, its torso twisting back and forth looking for something.

The walker itself was a wreck. Its shield was blown off, its left arm missing and it's right arm, which carried its heavy weapon, was dragging behind it. Its left eye glowed ominously as it right had received a high explosive round that left that side of its helmet hanging off. Parts of its body sparked from the exposed wiring and some kind of substance was leaking out of some of its wounds.

The walker tried to speak through is speakers but they must have been damaged because all that came out was a kind of demonic gurgle before continuing towards her.

The wrecked walker got to her position a few moments later and started searching the other destroyed walkers, using its feet to move them around.

Lanasya did not make a move, other then slowly moved closer to the walker she was hiding under, in fear of being discovered.

The walker continued to search the other walkers one after another. Flipping them over, pushing off weakened armor, or looking into holes in the armor to try and spot something. The walker then pulled itself to its full height and let out some kind of scream. The scream was so loud that Lanasya clutched her ears to try and muffle the sound, her enhanced hearing only made the sound worsen as her ears began to ring. despite her best efforts her eyes started to bleed from the piercing sound.

When the walker stopped screaming it started to move on again slower this time.

Lanasya let go of a breath she was holding and started to crawl out of from out from underneath the destroyed walker.

*Clink*

The Walker spun around faster than It should have, given the damage it had, and started to move quickly to the walker that Lanasya was still under.

Lanasya also look to the direction the sound came from. She moved over to it and looked into a hole that led into the walkers cockpit. Her eyes widen to see a very young Mon-Keigh, no older than six, whimpering next to a skeleton of a another Mon-keigh.

The young Mon-keigh had brown hair and Hazel eyes, he wore a camo paints and a red t-shirt that was mudded from walking around outside for too long.

"Please don't find me. Please don't find me." The Mon-keigh spoke in the same language that the Mon-keigh spoke on the ship.

The Walker started to kick at the walker that Lanasya and the Mon-keigh were hiding in. It was trying to saying something but like before it just came out gurgled.

The Walker stepped on the side of the downed walker's cockpit crushing it leaving the young Mon-keigh exposed. The walker tried to grab the human but lacking any arms that could grab him it just tried to grab him with its cockpit hatch.

The Young Mon-keigh cry out in fear, as he tried to get away from the crazed walker. His back being up against the walkers hull there was nowhere to go.

Suddenly that walker was hit in its side by another heavy damaged walker. This one had similar damage to the first but the second had its left arm intact while its right arm was missing. The left arm was equipped with a gauntlet as it's melee weapon.

The first walker fell back allowing the second to stand over the first and begin to punch the first over and over again until the first's face caved in. The second walker then turned to look at the young Mon-keigh. The young Mon-keigh stumbled back, while looked back into the walker.

They stared at each other for a good minute before the walker slowly walked up to the Mon-keigh, then fell to its knees in front of him.

The walkers slowly extended its hand towards the Mon-keigh, the Mon-keigh did the same in return. When his hand touched the walkers finger Lanasya could of sworn she heard it rumble in delight. The walker then turn its hand over to allow him to get on. The Mon-keigh was hesitant at first but after a few moments he climbed up on the walkers hand.

As the walker moved its hand up, the walker and young Mon-keigh changed to the Mon-keigh that saved her and his walker for an instant before turning back.

Just then another walker came up behind Lanasya. Not having enough time to get out of the way she was squashed by the walker in an instant.

Lanasya shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and the Goosebumps were still present on her skin. Lanasya swung her legs over the bed then stood up.

"Why me?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

Wolfgang was suspended in a force field in the middle of a medium sized room. There was a window behind him that gave him a view of the void that is space. The only thing in sight at the time was one of the Eldar's cruiser.

Wolfgang himself was stripped to his skin tight suit. How they were able to get it off of him he had no idea, but it just added one more thing he had to do once he got out.

Wolfgang tried to move his limbs but they would not budge from their position, but that did not stop Wolfgang from pulling harder. He started to bare his teeth as he pulled with all of his strength. Wolfgang started to pant as his muscles became tired from the fruitless labor.

'YOU SEEM TO IN A BIT OF A PREDICAMENT.' A very pleasant voice suddenly appeared in my mind.

'Leave me.' Was his only reply.

'OH COME NOW I CAN HELP YOU IF-.' The Chaos god spoke but Wolfgang cut her off.

'I WILL NEVER GIVE INTO CHAOS!' he yelled at her.

Wolfgang felt someone grab his face and forced him to look up. He could not see what he was supposed to be looking at but this fact was more of a "I can touch you even from the Warp" kind of… reminder.

"You do not have a choice." The voice said like it was in front of him before letting him go and fading from his mind.

Soon after the door to the room opened and in stepped a few Eldar banshees, two warlocks, and one male Farseer. The banshees took up guard positions around the room, and the Farseer stood in front of Wolfgang.

"Good to see your are finally awake." He spoke. "I trust you are comfortable."

Wolfgang simply stared at him.

"Since you're not complying I will assume you are. Now I will tell you what I know and what I want to know and we will take it from there." He said as he started to walk around him. "I know how you saved the first of my kin and the fifty plus from my dark kin as well as what happened on your ship. Oh and that quick summary you gave on your planet's history, but I assume you left out important things." He stopped when got in front of Wolfgang again. "What I want to know is your planet, and how powerful your people are."

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Wolfgang replied back.

The Eldar smiled. "Well, I guess I could try and take what I want from your mind but I already know you have a few tricks to stop me from doing that and I rather not deal with them. But time is on my side, and if I need to I have a few ways to get into your mind."

"Good luck with that."

"Why thank you human." The Farseer said as the door to the room opened to reveal two Eldar bring in a table with a folded cloth on top of it.

The two Eldar set the table in front of the Farseer. He thanked them in their language then unfolded the cloth to reveal a few knifes and a fork. Moments later the same two Eldar brought in a chair allowing the Farseer to sit down in front of him. After that they brought in a plate with food on it and sit down in front of the Farseer.

"Now Preserver," he said picking up a knife in one hand and a fork in the other. "We will now discuss the location of your home plant of Reach." He nodded to one of the warlocks on the side.

Wolfgang soon found himself being shocked with the Warp lightning of the warlocks from both sides. Wolfgang gritted his teeth as his flesh was being cock from lightning. His fist closed and he started to grunt in pain.

The Farseer waved his hand and the Lightning stopped. Wolfgang started to pant as his body let off smoke from the lightning.

"You know I forgot you know how to speak our language. So why am I still speaking gothic." He said amusingly.

"You can start again." He continued in the Eldar Language.

As soon as he finished that sentence the warlocks started to electrify Wolfgang again. He clenched his teeth as the electrify ran thought his body burning his body from the inside out. A few moments later they stopped.

The banshees approached him, swords drawn. They started to make quick slashing attacks at him cutting into his skin tight suit and into his skin drawing blood. They swiped at his legs, arms, and torso but made sure not to hit his neck. Blood started to freely flow onto the floor as the number of cuts on Wolfgang increased. The banshees stopped a moments later and the warlocks started to shock him again.

After a little while of shocking Wolfgang tried to talk. The Farseer noticed this and gestured for the warlocks to stop.

"Yes?" The Farseer asked.

"Thank you for searing my wounds shut." Wolfgang said in the Eldar Language.

The Farseer smiled then gestured for the warlocks to start again.

*Hours later*

"Well I think that's enough for today. Same time tomorrow?" The Farseer asked Wolfgang.

Wolfgang did not reply, not having the energy to open his mouth let alone lift his head.

"Very will. See you tomorrow." He said walking out of the room the other Eldar following soon after.

The lights in the room turned off leaving Wolfgang in utter darkness. Wolfgang floated their unmoving for a good thirty minutes before the door to his room open. The light from the hallway showed his burnt and cut body for a few moments before the door closed returning the room to darkness.

"What do you want?" Wolfgang asked weakly.

The lights in the room turned on to revealed the Eldar that he saved.

She walked up to him and slapped him, sending blood flying across the room.

"Don't you dare speak our language filth." She said with venom.

Wolfgang smiled. "Make me."

She proceeded to launch a fury of powerful punches to Wolfgang's torso.

She paused moments later and looked up at him.

Wolfgang spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. "I would say you hit like a tau but they hit harder than you."

That got Wolfgang another round of punches this time she finished with a punch to his groin. The Eldar stepped back to look at him. Wolfgang's mind was starting to fade as the pain became too much for to him to handle.

He was stop short when he felt a tug on his mind.

He opened his eyes weakly to see the Eldar had her right hand touching the side of his head. Wolfgang wanted to say something but he did not have the strength to talk at the moment. The only thing he was able to get out was a slight whimper.

The tug on his mind only got stronger as his eyes fell shut. But just before the he lost consciousness he felt the ship shake.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" The marine asked from his command chair.

"We should be arriving anytime now. The Warp is pretty calm considering." Nick said to the marine from his projector. "In fact. Dropping out in three…two …one."

The battle barge exited the Warp right on top of a Eldar escort ship. The much larger ship smashing through the small one with ease.

"Sir detecting four Eldar ships, all of them are now powering up weapons and shields." One of the crew hands reported.

"Line up the hanger with the battleship's we will take the preserver's ship from theirs into ours." The marine ordered.

The massive warship began to move towards the Eldar battleship, the ships guns firing at the smaller Eldar ships as they moved by them. The main guns of the battle barge were tearing into the wraithbone of the smaller Eldar warships.

"Sir I got the preserver ship locked on." A crewman said as the massive warship lined up its own hanger with the Eldar's

"Grab them." The marine ordered.

The drop ship was yanked out of the Eldar's hanger and went straight into the battlebarge's. The drop ship slammed into hanger four sliding for a bit before coming to a stop.

"Sir getting a signal from inside the Eldar's battleship. I think they have the preserver onboard."

"Right, prepare for tactical boarding I only want Eldar Vanators on this mission."

"Sir Vanators squads are requesting mission objectives." The comms officer called.

"Retrieving the preserver and his gear is a primary objective, the imperial marine and the children are a secondary." The marine called back before he ordered the gunner officer to Fire Plasma torpedoes.

The battle barge pulled away from the Eldar warship to engage the small warships. As the warship moved away two small ships were left behind and they were flying at the Eldar battleship.

Black Caestus Assault Rams few at the hull of the Eldar warship firing their powerful Meltaguns at the ship's hull to weaken the armor. Soon the two assault ships rammed into the Eldar warship lodging themselves in the hull of the ship.

The two front doors to the assault ship opened and out stepped a marine in black armor, the only exception to this was there left arm being red, sides for the shoulder plates rims being black, and left knee guard. Their left shoulder plate bore the Sons of Liberty chapter crest, while the other shoulder plate had and outline of a Eldar's skull with a large sword running through it.

Some of the Space marines had Eldar soulstones implanted in their armor, making up the eyes of the Eldar skull on their shoulder. The lead marine had soulstones running down the left side of his chest plate stopping were his armor meet the armor protecting his stomach.

Not one of the marines carried a bolter, or a visible ranged weapon, the only weapon visible was a large power sword, and a knife on their belt, that was sheathed in a scabbard that was attached to the marine's back belt. The sword's handle had a Eldar soulstone in the middle of the sword guard. Only the lead marine had a soulstone as a pommel.

"Squad one with me to the primary objective, squad two to the secondary, squad three protect the rams." The lead marine ordered, in English, as he walked down the corridor.

The first squad of marines only made it down a few feet before they had banshees rushing their position. The four marines did not draw their weapons. When the Banshees where right on top of them they sprung into action.

The lead marine disarmed the banshees that lead the charge against them. Using the banshee's own blade, the marine ran it through her then threw her body at the banshees behind her. The dead banshee's body slammed into two banshees causing them to fall to the floor. The banshees behind them jumped over them only to be caught by the lead marine and have their necks broken seconds later.

The next banshee to get close to the lead marine was flipped over his back landing on her back. She was then impaled by the marine behind the lead marine. The squad proceed to fight off the remaining Eldar, the lead marine never drawing his sword.

"Brother, we are two floors down from the preservers signal. Likely the signal is his gear." One of the marines said to the lead marine.

"If the ship's layout is the same as our own then the interrogation cells should be on the next floor. We will divide into two once we reach the next floor." The lead marine said.

"As you say brother."

The squad proceed to the next floor then split up. Two continued to the next level and the other two to the interrogation cells.

The two marines encountered another squad of banshees, but the fight turned out much the same as it did on the lower level. When the marines made it to the interrogation cells they proceeded to knock down every door until they came to the final door.

"This must be it." The lead marine said as he placed a breach charge on the doors lock. Two marines then stepped to either side of the door and waited for the charge to detonate.

The charge went off, destroying the doors lock and opening the door.

One of the marines pulled off a flashbang from his belt and tossed it inside. As soon as the grenade went off the two marines went inside. The first thing they saw was an Eldar disorientated and a human blooded and burned floating in the middle of the room.

The second marine ran into the Eldar and punched her in the face knocking her out cold. He then drew his knife to finish her off. Until he was stopped by the lead marines hand. The marine looked to his leader to see one of his soulstones glowing.

"Wait this one is different." He said as he removed the glowing soulstone from his chest plate and held it up to the Eldar. "This one comes with us." He ordered.

The second marine sheathed his knife and picked up the Eldar throwing her over his shoulder. The lead marine reattached the soulstone to his chest plate then walked over to Wolfgang and smashed the device that was keeping him in the air.

The marine caught Wolfgang as he came down then placed him on his shoulder. He then pressed a finger to the side of helmet.

"Status?"

"We had just secured the Preserver's gear, and killed the Eldar running test on it. We will purge the console of any data they have recorded." A marine's voice came over the comm.

"Squad two, we have the imperial marine and children. We are moving to the rams." A calm voice came over the comm.

"Squad three here, we are meeting heavy resistance! Requesting you hurry the fuck up!" A younger voice came over the comm.

"We have the Preserver and a POW. We will meet you at the rams. Lead out." The lead marine said as his arm dropped from his helmet.

The two marines then left the room and started their back the way they came. This time they meet no resistance most likely because they were all attacking the rams. The other marines, that were sent to get Wolfgang's gear, meet on the way down.

As they proceeded down the lead marine stopped and looked behind him. The marines following him stopped and looked behind them to see what their lead was looking at. Standing a good ten yards behind them stood a tall Farseer with a force sword.

The marine passed off Wolfgang to one of the other marines, and walked towards the Farseer. As he walked he drew his own force sword powered by the psychic power of the two Soulstones on his sword.

"I would assume you are from this Reach planet too." The Farseer said. "I would also like to know why you have Eldar Soulstones on your armor." He add with anger.

The marine did not reply, only gesturing to the marines behind him to proceed on without him. The marines nodded and proceed to the rams.

"I will reclaim those souls you have taken." The Farseer vowed.

"Uh-huh." The marine said like he had heard it a thousand times.

The Farseer charged at him, but the marine made no move. When the Farseer was right on top on him bringing his sword down on him.

He disappeared.

The Farseer looked around for his enemy but could not find him. He reached out with his mind to try and find him. His eyes shot open. He was behind him.

The Farseer grunted in pain.

He looked down to see the marines force sword coming out of his chest. The marine then pulled his sword out of the Eldar's chest and let him fall to the ground, back towards the ground.

"H-how?" he said weakly as his blood pooled behind him.

"Phase Shift." He said simply before he walked away.

As he lay their The Farseer couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. (That was easy)

When the marine got to the rams he found a pile of Eldar on either side of the rams. The lead marine signaled the rest of the marines to board the rams. Once they were all on board the ram the reverse thrusters fired moving the ram out of the ship's hull and back into space.

The two rams then made a beeline back to the battle barge. The two rams dogged the warships fire and avoided fighters that gave chase to them.

"hold on to something we got a cruiser in-between us and The Freedom's progress. I am going to do something a little crazy." The pilot said over the rams speakers.

"I am a leaf on the wind... Watch how I soar…" The pilot whispered to himself as he put more power into his ships engines.

The ram shot forward flying right into the Eldar's anti-ship cannons. The cannons fired away at the ram but it rolled out of the way of them. The ram then flew very close to the cruiser's hull all the while Eldar fighters shot at him. One of the fighter scored a hit on the ram causing the whole thing to shake.

The Pilot scowled at the Eldar fighter that just damaged his baby. "Watch the paint job!" he yelled at the Eldar fighter.

The next thing he saw was the wing of a Eldar's warship. He instinctively pressed a button on in his cockpit that read Panic button on it. As soon as he did the hall ram disappeared, then reappeared on the other side of the wing.

"Got to love that Phase Shifter." He said to himself.

As the ram was coming up on the homestretch it was stuck by an Eldar's flack cannon leaving the under belly scorched and sparking. The ram however did not loss it speed and flew into the hanger at dangerously high speeds. To slow down the pilot flew his ship into the floor allowing it to skid across the hanger floor. The ram soon came to a stopped 20 yard from where it first hit the floor. The second ram coming into the hanger minutes after the first, unlike the first the second landed without damaging the hanger floor.

"Another happy landing." The pilot said before hitting the comms. "Captain we are aboard. Get us the hell out of here."

The battle barge started to leave the Eldar fleet, its engines becoming brighter as power was transferred to them. The Eldar ships gave chase easily catching up the warship. A Warp portal opened up in front of the battle barge allowing it to escape into the warp.

* * *

Woo owe we got out of that ship quickly wouldn't you say. Anyways I did appreciate the support you guys are giving me I do like the size audience I get with this story and that you guys are not diehard fans of the Warhammer and by diehard I mean no one can beat space marines if they are not from the 40k and the such.

I also thought you guys might want to know more about the Eldar Vanators so I will gave an overview of them.

Codex: Eldar Vanators

Eldar Vanators are one of the specialty classes for the Sons of Liberty space marine chapter. Focusing on melee, sheath, fear, and infiltration tactics they serve as the spec-ops forces for the chapter. Generally only a squad is deployed at any given time but when they are called on for boarding actions they are deployed into teams of twenty. Again depending of the objective.

The Eldar Vanators get their name for their ability to counter the Eldar and Dark Eldar's speed in melee combat. Their armor is specially made to give the user more maneuverability while still giving the user protection and a strength boost.

Eldar Vanators adorn their armor with soulstones of Eldar that they have killed or fought with in battle, if said Eldar fell during the battle. Generally the soulstones that adorn their armor hold Dark Eldar souls that were forced into soulstones as a form of punishment. Some upper Eldar Vanators have a Farseer soulstones adorn their armor/swords this, along with some technology and or a bond with said Farseer, allows a Eldar Vanators to tap into their powers to use against their enemies.

Eldar Vanators make use of a advanced L.R.E.F. unit which allows them to run and still remain invisible. They also make use of the Phase Shifter unit which sends the user to a form of Limbo world for a short period of time. This allows them to move through walls and taken down other melee forced enemies.

Thanks again for reading. God bless and have a nice day.


	9. freedom's Progress

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Guest reviews:

Guest 1-2: thanks for the compliment I also thank you for not being an #% about telling me that my grammar could use some work. But this is why I do this to work on my grammar(despite my ADHD) while giving you guys a story that you can kind of follow to a point where you know what's going on. But I am one piece to a hole of a good story maker, case in point I don't have a friend that is good at editing but God willing I will find that friend soon. Thanks for giving my story a look.

Guest 3-5: Yea me too, am at that point in the story where it kind of writes itself you know. And don't worry I don't give up on stories I may take very long brakes from them sure but I do not give up on them. I did not notice it my mind autocorrects.

* * *

"We are ashamed of our Primarch. He has torn the galaxy apart allowing injustice and disorder to run rampant. It is only fitting that we would be the ones to try and put it back together again." Leonidas Chapter Master of the Sons of Liberty

Wolfgang's eyes slowly opened then closed then opened. He slowly moved his head trying to get a sense of where he was. He felt like he was floating in a clear blue like liquid. There was a mask over his mouth pumping in oxygen allowing him to breath. It was a little hard to see out of the liquid his eye still felt heavy and they had yet to adjust to the liquid.

Wolfgang could see figures moving around him, but he could not make out what they looked like. One of the figures that were moving around was much taller than the rest. This one was moving around him the most. Moving over to a table then coming back then leaving for a moment before coming back.

Wolfgang tried to move but he only managed to lift his arm slightly.

"I would refrain from moving Preserver." A voice said to him. "You have over fifty lacerations, second degree burns, and you have lost a lot of blood."

Wolfgang only nodded as he could not speak.

"Good." The voice paused for a moment before continuing. "I am required to ask if you gave any information to your captors."

Wolfgang shook his head.

"Will you submit to a psyker looking into your mind to confirm your answer?"

Wolfgang nodded.

A few moments later Wolfgang made out another figure approaching him. This one was smaller than the one asking him questions. Soon he felt a tug on his mind, knowing that left unguided this person would step on one his mental minefield. Wolfgang began to guide the presence in his mind through the minefield allowing access to his mind. When the presence entered his mind it began to search his recent memories. Why he did not activate the Cole protocol and his interrogation. Finding the answer to its question the presence left his mind.

The smaller figure nodded to the larger figure.

"The Psyker has confirmed your answer." The larger figure said. "If you can, I suggest you sleep. It would speed up your recovery time."

Wolfgang nodded and closed his eyes.

The Apothecary watched as Wolfgang closed his eyes and fell asleep. The Apothecaries of the Sons of Liberty wore white power armor. their left shoulder pad was red and bore their chapter crest while their other arm had their markings of a Apothecary. Like other marines of the chapter his knee guards were blue and had his rank on one and his company number on the other.

He took a look at his medical scanner that was keeping track of Wolfgang's vitals. Seeing that everything was in order he set the scanner back down and went to his other patients.

Five of them were children, one Imperial marine, and a another Preserver that was found in stasis onboard the dropship. One of the children was a Psyker, he only did a basic check up on her before letting the ship's Psykers give their own inspection. The other kids checkups only bared scrapes and bruises, lucky considering were they came from, but he was going to send them a psychologist just to make sure that there was no mental damage from the Dark Eldar.

The imperial marine on the other hand was another case entirely. Being from the Black Dragons the marine was bigger than your average marine. The Gene-Seed of the chapter had a defect that caused certain marines of the chapter to develop blade-like outgrowths of bone on their head and forearms. Unfortunately this marine had his blade-like outgrowths of bone removed by the Dark Eldar. Fortunately the Apothecary had equipment on hand to grow new ones for him and make them better than they were before.

"Brother Black Dragon are you ready?" The Apothecary asked the Black Dragon Chaplain.

The Chaplain nodded and stood up and went into the operating room to have his blade bones replaced. Normally when working on a space marine the Apothecary would personally see to them, but he had other tasks that need his attention more. Besides that was what surgeons were for.

The Apothecary made his way to a bed in the back of his medbay, their lay his Eldar patient/prisoner. Apparently the Eldar Vanator took this one from the Eldar Battleship. The Apothecary was surprised when a Eldar Vanator brought her into the medbay, mainly because they never took prisoners unless it was a mission objective or if they gave up. Given the mentality of combatants they went up against, then coming back with prisoners that gave up was almost unheard off.

The Eldar herself was strapped down to the bed with iron laced leather cuffs. Even Space marines could not break these cuffs, so she wasn't going anywhere without an escort.

"Mmmm… active brain waves." The Apothecary said as he scanned the Eldar's brain. "This much activity would suggest she is conscious." He put down his scanner and examined the Eldar's face looking at the large bruise that was left by the Eldar Vanator's punch.

"Telepath Livena I require your psychic expertise." The Apothecary called.

The telepath made her way over to the Apothecary.

Livena was one of the ships psykers, well one of the top psykers on the ship, her job is to deliver and receive telepathic messages as well as any other task that requires a psykers presence. Her hair was blond and hid her ears. Her eyes were a glowing blue, do to her psychic powers. Her face was unmarked and she had very smooth skin that seemed to reflect the light. She wore a black jacket with a green under shirt and black jeans.

"How can I help you Erick?" Livena asked.

Not bothering to even look at her, Erick gestured to the scanner that he had set down. Livena sighed and went over to pick up the scanner. She looked over the brain wave for a moment before she realized what she was seeing.

"Her brain is psychically active."

"Yes as I thought. But that begs the question. Where is her mind?" Erick said applying a type of wax to the Eldar's bruise.

"Let me try something." She said closing her eyes letting her senses reach out into the room.

Livena felt the presence of everyone in the room. She felt their emotions, she heard their thoughts like faint whispers. But then she felt something she had not felt in a long time. she felt a bond, and not just any bond this was the groundwork of a soul bond and it was getting stronger with each passing moment.

Livena pushed all of the other sensations aside and focused on the bond. The feeling that the bond gave off only became stronger as she zeroed in on it.

"There you are." She whispered to herself.

Livena opened her eyes to see a sort of tether attached to the Eldar. She traced the tether down room and into the tank that held the injured Preserver in it.

Livena eyes shot wide at what see was seeing. This Eldar had a bond with the preserver and she was currently in his mind doing Isha knows what. Livena ran over to the Eldar and placed her hand on the Eldar's head and began to block the connection.

Moments later the Eldar's eyes shot open.

* * *

*Earlier*

Lanasya was sitting on a green hill on a planet she did not recognized. Near her was the Mon-keigh walker and her pilot, who was sitting on her upper hull. They were talking in the Mon-keigh's "English" language.

Ever since that Mon-keigh marine knocked her out she had been in this Mon-keigh's memories. She had discovered this when she tried to interact with the world around her only to find that she could not move anything or anyone. She was like a ghost, their, but unable to do anything.

So since she could not stay too far away from the Mon-keigh, and she could not understand what anyone was saying she just sat in their general area. She had gone to the warlocks like the Farseer had advised and learn how to access her… Bondmate.

The thought still disgusted her.

But she had only learned how to get into his mind, however that was where she lost control of what would happen. It could be anything from seeing a memory, like she was doing now, establishing a mental connection so that she could talk to him mentally, or making him see a memory.

Suddenly the area started to shake and become staticky. Lanasya jumped up and looked to the Mon-keigh to see him still talking to his walker like nothing was going on. Soon the world collapsed around her and now was as dark as the void of space.

Her eyes opened to see a Mon-keigh marine standing over her looking at her. She tried to get up but she soon found that she was bounded to the bed she was lying on.

"What is this?!" she demand as she pulled against her bonds.

"Calm yourself Eldar. Struggling will not help you current predicament. Besides there is nowhere for you to go." The marine said grabbing a device from a table beside her bed.

"It would appear that it worked." A new voice said.

Lanasya looked at the new person walking into her view. A female Mon-keigh with blond hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Now that you're awake we can get you out of the medbay." She said smiling.

"Yes I would say she is good to go." The white armored Marine agreed.

Nodding the female Mon-keigh went to the base of the bed and looked to be pushing something into the terminal that was built into the bed. She then started to walk away. Suddenly the bed jerked then started to follow the female Mon-keigh.

The doors to the medbay opened allowing them to exit and proceed down the large hallway. The other Mon-keigh crew men and women made way for them as she walked down the hall. Some of the passing Mon-keigh looked at Lanasya as they passed by, but to her surprise they did not look at her with hate. Something she had come accustomed to when in the presence of their lowly race. No instead they look at her with a face of pity, like she had been living in the care of the Drukhari for her entire life. The Mon-keigh leading her came to an elevator and waited for the door to open.

"Where are you taking me?!" Lanasya demanded.

The female Mon-keigh made no move to acknowledge her.

"Answer me!"

"Be silent child." The Mon-keigh said to her still looking at the door.

"Child! the only child here is you!" Lanasya returned angrily.

"Oh, then how old are you child?" She asked calmly.

"225 years." Lanasya said proudly.

"Hump, got you beat by two hundred years." The Mon-keigh said smiling at her.

"What! No you lie Mon-keigh don't live that long!"

The Mon-keigh only looked at her and pulled back her hair to reveal her ears. Lanasya's eyes shot wide, her ears were pointed.

"You are a Eldar." Lanasya said bewildered.

"Yes and no I am a hybrid." She said with not a care in the world. (I promise I will explain this later for now D&D breeding logic)

"That's-"

"Impossible? Believe me it is very possible," The Eldar hybrid said cutting her off. "You would be surprised to see how my Eldar and human Hybrids their are back home. "

"No you lie you must be some kind of trick to get me to-" Lanasya said but the Eldar hybrid cut her off.

"It's not a trick. There are around six thousand people onboard this ship, three hundred are marines, around a thousand are civilians, and the rest are crew hands. Around two hundred of the last two are Eldar."

It was at this time the door to the elevator opened to reveal the towering presence of a Sons of Liberty Chaplain. The Chaplains of the Sons of Liberty chapter wore black power armor with their left shoulder guard being blue with a white outline, the same shoulder bore the Chapter crest. Their right shoulder held their identification as a Chaplain (If the skull helmet wasn't a dead giveaway) a large skull took up the majority of their right shoulder. Their left knee guard was red while the other was black, their right knee guard had their company number. While the left remained blank.

The Chaplain had his skull helmet attached to his belt as well as his Crozius Arcanum. The Chaplain looked down at the two and smiled.

"Ah, Telepath Livena I see you have the Eldar prisoner that the Eldar Vanators brought. On your way to interrogation?"

"Yes I am. It's good to see you Chaplain Markus." The now named Livena said back smiling.

"And you as well Telepath, I was on my way to medical to see if the Eldar was awake and check up on that Black Dragon Chaplain. How is he by the way?" The Chaplain asked crossing his arms.

"He is in surgery."

"I see. Well then allow me to accompany you to the Interrogation room." He said stepping aside allowing the two to enter the elevator.

The two started to converse in English most likely they were talking about how they were going to torture her.

"I still don't understand why you have not applied for that promotion, you are more than qualified to be a Soulseer." Markus said to Livena

"I know but if I do get promoted then I might get transferred because the ship already has a Soulseer." Livena defended.

"That is no excuse to deprive yourself of such an honor."

Livena sighed. "I will think about it. Has the Captain said what were to do next?"

"Yes he has. Where are to proceed to Uncle's then back to Reach."

"Back to Reach? We still have two years left of deployment before were suppose to switch out with one of the other Battle Barges."

"True but the Captain feels that we should return the Preserver back to Reach… this does not leave this elevator." He said looking at Livena, who nodded. "The Preserver is a Rose and his father wants him back."

Livena cocked an eyebrow. "Ok he is a Rose so what?"

"I see you have not read the news as of late. Turns out that Lord Rose and Lord Steiner made a deal that involves our Preserver we rescued."

"And that is?"

The Chaplain was about to speak when the doors to the elevator opened and a few more Mon-keigh stepped in. They greeted the two escorting Lanasya and made their way to the back of the elevator. Her two escorts stopped talking after the other Mon-keigh entered. The door to the elevator soon opened again and her two escorts started to head out the door, Lanasya's bed following close behind. They soon came to a another door which opened when they stood in front of it allowing them to enter.

"Here is what's going to happen Eldar we are going to undo those restraints and you are not going to try and escape when we do. For there is nowhere for you to run to." The Mon-keigh Chaplain said to her before he started to undo her restrains.

When the marine was done Lanasya sat up and threw her legs over the edge and stood.

"Good, now please take a seat." The Chaplain ordered gesturing to chair in the center of the room.

This integration room was pretty much the same design as the one on the Mon-keigh's drop ship. A single light suspended from the ceiling, two chairs and a table in the middle. Lanasya walked over and took a seat, while the Eldar Hybrid hit a few buttons on the bed she used to be on. When she was done the bed left the room by itself.

Her two escorts then walked to the other side of the chair.

"So who's going to do the instigation?" the Chaplain asked in English.

The Eldar Hybrid held up her fist. To which the Chaplain smiled and held up his fist to be level with hers. The two then shook their fist up and down three times before their hands shot into motion. The Chaplain extended two fingers while the Eldar hybrid flattened hers.

"I guess I win." The Chaplain smirked, then took a seat.

"Good arbites bad arbites?" Livena asked.

"Sure why not, I'll be good."

"That's a first." Livena smirked before she walked over to Lanasya and stood behind her.

The Chaplain then looked to Lanasya. "So how about we start with a name."

Lanasya did not say anything.

The Eldar behind her slammed her hand on the table, making Lanasya jump.

"He asked you a question!" Livena growled at her while getting in her face.

"Lanasya of Craftworld Ulthwé." She said a tad bit surprised from the sudden change in the Eldar's mood.

"So Lanasya how did you meet the Preserver known as The Wanderer?" The Chaplain asked politely.

Once again Lanasya did not answer.

"Look I can make your stay here very pleasant, Livena here can make your stay very unpleasant. But in the end it is up to you." The Chaplain said leaning back in his char.

"He killed a demon that was after me." Lanasya said reluctantly.

"I see. Did he tell you anything about the planet know as Reach?"

"Yes, but only the history."

"How much History?" Livena hissed.

"Only how it came to be and a few wars that took place there."

"I see." The Chaplain said writing something down on a piece of parchment. "What do you think of the Preserver?"

"He is a fifty Mon-keigh!" Lanasya blurted out.

To her surprise the Chaplain chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lanasya growled.

"Your blushing." The chaplain said laughter dancing in his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Lanasya protested standing up only to have her legs kicked out from underneath her causing her to fall back into her chair.

"Yes you are child stop being a brat!" Livena hissed at her.

"If I were a betting man I would say that you like him." The Chaplain said putting his elbows on the table and bring his fingers together in front his mouth.

"I do not!" Lanasya delighted slamming her right hand on the table.

"I bet she want his dick so bad." Livena said from behind her.

Lanasya shot up from her chair. "I WOULD NEVER-"

Lanasya soon found a fist flying towards her. She hit the ground hard knocking over her chair as she went down. She pushed herself up from the ground only to be forced back to the floor with Livena's foot on her face.

"Look here you little brat the only reason you are still alive is because you have a bond with the Preserver. If we were to kill you it might hurt him and we can't risk it because Lord Rose will have our asses, so you best start answering our questions before we really do torture you. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

Lanasya nodded her head hatred still on her face.

Livena then removed her foot from the side of Lanasya's head, sat the chair back up and threw Lanasya back into it.

* * *

*Five hours later*

The Black Dragons Chaplain slowly opened his eyes. He was in the Medbay of the Sons of Liberty's battle barge, and he had just gotten out of surgery. He slowly sat up the room was slightly spinning but it soon wore off.

"I see you are back on your feet brother Black Dragon." The Sons of Liberty Apothecary said walking in to the Chaplains line of sight.

"Yes. Was the operation a success." He asked hopefully.

The Apothecary nodded. "It was. Go on test them out."

The marine looked as his hands then willed his bones to push out his bladed bone like he had done so long ago. Bonelike blades shot out of the marines arms extending a good four feet.

A smile appeared on the marines face.

"I'm going to need a name before I clear you for active duty again." The Apothecary said taking up a holopad.

"Active duty?" The marine questioned.

"Yes, The Preserver, whose name is Wolfgang by the way, put a recommendation in for you to join the Chapter or him as a crew member. You are free to choose which one you want or decline both, but should you decline you should know that we can't allow you to return to your Chapter as It would create… Problems for Reach and its people." The Apothecary said waiting for the Chaplain's answer.

The Chaplain was silent for a moment. "My name is Omael. To answer your question I know too little about your Chapter to make a clear decision."

"That is a common answer." The Apothecary said he then walked over to a console and tapped a small circular device just above it. moments later a holographic human kid appeared.

"Yes Apothecary how can I help you." The construct asked.

"Yes Nick I need you to guide the Brother Omael here to the Librarian. He wishes to gain knowledge of our Chapter's history."

The construct known as Nick looked at Omael before smiling and saying. "I would love to. Please Chaplain Omael follow me."

Nick then appeared next to the door that exited the medbay. Omael got up and followed the hologram through the ship. As he went Omael noticed that some of the crew members that walked by looked a little like an Eldar, but still had human features. Omael shock his head pushing the matter to the back of his mind.

Omael also noticed that this ship was… cleaner, for lack of better words, than warships of the Imperium. There were no dark place that he could see for the ship was well lit, no purity seals mounted in mass against a wall, or mechanicus skulls in every spot that could hold one.

Their were also no servo skulls flying around either, the closet thing being theses claw like drones that had a single eye in the middle of the chassis but he had only seen a few. There also was a lack of servitors on the ship. The few machinery that Omael caught glimpses of were manned by a normal human at a console, or looked to be automated.

The whole atmosphere of the ship just felt… happier then the ships he had been stationed on.

The two eventually came to a large set of double doors.

"Here is the library I have already called the Librarian in he should be waiting for you inside." Nick said before disappearing.

Omael looked at the doors for a moment before he pushed the doors open and walked in. The library was huge, with two levels and long rows of bookshelves and a large open spot in the middle allowing readers to sit while they read.

As soon as he walked in he quickly spotted the Librarian who was standing on the far side of the library. His armor was mainly a light blue his left shoulder being red and barring the Chapter crest. While his knee guards were white and held his company number and rank.

The Librarian looked over at him and gestured him to a table. Omael walked over to the metal table and took a seat. The metal chair creaked under his weight but held. The Librarian walked over to him and took a seat opposite of him.

"I am told you wish to know more about the Chapter." The Librarian said his voice deep and full of wisdom.

Omael nodded.

"Well that would you like you know?"

"Everything." Omael said sternly using his Chaplain voice.

The Librarian let a slight chuckle escape his throat. "The Preserver told you the history of the planet Reach correct."

"Yes but I suspect he left of important things."

The Librarian nodded. "Most likely… I will started with how the original ten companies ended up on Reach. listen closely for I am going to go kind of fast. You see during the Great Crusade five warships entered the Warp but did not end up at their intended destination. These ships crashed into other ships that were lost in the warp and soon collided with one another soon creating a space hulk."

"The Marines on board the ship attempted to pull their ships out of the hulk but with them being in the Warp it was nearly impossible to do so. Not knowing how long they would be stuck in the Warp all the marines went into stasis only the commanding marines staying out to watch over their sleeping brothers."

"Many years later the hulk exited the Warp in front the Reach. But what was years for them in the Warp had been a hole millennia in the materium. When the people of Reach boarded the hulk they soon came across the marines that were watching over their sleeping brothers. Due to a misunderstanding the two sides exchanged shots with one another until one of the boarding party's member was able to broker a ceasefire allowing the marines and people from Reach to talk."

"A agreement was made. The people of each would help pull apart the Space hulk and help fix their ships, while the marines would land on the planet and help clear out dangerous animals allowing for more expansion."

"A few years went by and the first ship of the hulk was pulled out, but with no large spaceport to fix it repairs were very slow. It was at this time they allowed the scientist of the Reach to study their technology to see if they could find a faster way to fix it."

"Unbeknownst to the marines a Preserver had returned from his mission with a large cash of information about the Imperium. After Durzo reviewed the information he determined that Reach would not survive without the Space Marines support. So he made a plan, he needed to get the Space Marines on the space hulk to like Reach and its people. So he built them, what would now be called, a fortress-monastery allowing them to live on the planet. Thus it allowed the marines to see how the people of Reach lived."

"The following years saw some of the marines spending time with the people of Reach, in the form of combat exercises and going to drink at the bars. Soon the leader of the marines, by the name of Leonidas, asked the council if he could start drawing initiates from Reach's population. The council was going to deny Leonidas' request but Durzo persuaded them to allow it."

"The following years gave way to two new companies made from the population of Reach, as well as the repair of one of their battle barges. Leonidas and three companies of marines boarded the warship and head back to Imperium space, despite Durzo's advice against it."

"The Marines that left came across a planet under siege from Chaos when they went to join the fight they found themselves under fire from both Imperium and Chaos forces. Despite this the marines were able to push back the forces of Chaos and fend off the Imperium at the same time. When it was over they returned to their battle barge only to be attack by a inquisitorial fleet, along with a battlefleet of Imperial Fists. Having nowhere else to go they returned to Reach to find out just what had happened to their Imperium and why they were attacked."

"When the warship returned Leonidas went straight to Durzo and demanded if he knew about the status of the Imperium. We don't know exactly what Durzo and Leonidas said to each other but Leonidas came out furious. He then called back all of the marines on Reach to their fortress-monastery, then he informed all of the Marines present that their Primarch had betrayed the Emperor."

Omael's eyes shot wide. "You mean to say that the marines that first came to Reach were from a traitor legion?"

"Before they became the Sons of Liberty, the original marines were called the Luna Wolves."

* * *

So the Sons of Liberty are from the Luna Wolves of the great crusade bet you did not see that coming. Bet that quote makes sense now doesn't it.

let's shoot for one reaction to the twist ending.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you guys next time.

God bless and have a nice day.


	10. That Was Once Lost

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

hey guys got this chapter out fast uh. Well let's get going eh.

Guest reviews:

Guest: Thanks man I try. Quick crash course on the Luna Wolves. The Luna Wolves were the XVI (or 16th if you don't do roman numerals) Legion of Space marines during the Great Crusade. They were lead by their Primarch Horus Lupercal who later became a fucking heretic. Anyways The Luna Wolves killed all kinds of ass and conquered many worlds for the Imperium they changed the name changed to Sons of Horus at one point then to the Black legion after the Horus heresy. So yea. Glad you like the lore I made for Reach I hinted at the Tau's view on them but I might just have a segment were someone talks about Reach and how the other factions know about them.

Guest: yea I saw those then I was rereading my story while on the way to school and I will fix them all soon. I did get a few so that's good right.

* * *

"The bond between AI and partner cannot be explain, it can only be experienced."- Wolfgang Rose Grade Four Preserver.

Farseer Ardrad walked through his ships hallways. It had been two days since his ship was attacked by that single Human battle barge. In the end he lost all of his escort ships a cruiser and his flagship now has a large hole in the side of it. Now they were in the process of looking for survivors amongst the destroyed ships. AND to top it all off he ran into a few ships from Craftworld Ulthwé, turns out he wasn't the only ones who got the signal.

While the search was going on he dove in the archives to see if he could find anything about them. An encounter, mystery, or even other sighting of Human walkers with similar color scheme. But his search was all for not. These humans from Reach were very good at staying out of sight.

Hell the only reason he knew about the Preserver was because of the telepathic message he received before hand.

Farseer Ardrad entered his office

then took his seat behind his desk then waited for his guest to arrive. Isha he did not feel like talking to her. His door then opened to reveal

"Farseer Idranel." Farseer Ardrad greeted the Craftworld Ulthwé Farseer.

" Farseer Ardrad, I see you let the Mon-keigh get away."

"I see your still flat." Ardrad quipped.

Idranel's face turned from neutral to pissed in an instant. Warp lightning danced on her finger tips.

"what do you want?" Ardrad asked leaning back in his chair grunting from the pain in his chest.

"I want to know about the Mon-keigh you had."

"Not much to know other than he is from a planet called Reach, that somehow got their hands on a Space Marine Chapter."

"They could be a threat to our people-"

"Just like every other race in this galaxy even our own." Ardrad said cutting her off.

It was no secret that Ardrad had no respect for Idranel. She would often lose troops by underestimating her enemy, she had no sense of subtlety, and killed her prisoners when she could not get information out of them. torture only takes one so far.

But the time that really did it for him was when he took a human settlement and she decided to kill all the towns people because they were of no use. After all how different were they from the Imperium if they treated other races the same way.

"I don't not have time for you opinion Ardrad. I want to know about these Mon-keigh, they have been popping up all over the galaxy then disappearing without a trace. We must prepare for the worst."

"How long have they been "popping" up?" Ardrad asked.

"As far as been recorded since M32, in Mon-keigh terms, they started stealing from us in M33." she answered clearly angry that Mon-keigh have been stealing from them for millennia.

"what have they been stealing?"

"Everything. Tools, armor, weapons, vehicles, even Eldar themselves."

"Why am I now finding this out?"

"Because that knowledge is secret because of the panic it might create. Think about it a faction of Mon-keigh that has been able to out maneuver, escape us when outnumbered, beat us when out gunned, and all the while they have kept their Homeworld hidden. A faction like this must be contained."

"I will speak with Farseer Macha."

* * *

"Mmm. His vitals look good even the scarring tissue has healed as well. Guess this new Bacta stuff works better than the old stuff." Erick said as he reviewed Wolfgang's vitals. "Well let's get you out of there."

The Apothecary moved to the side of the tub, that held Wolfgang, and hit a few buttons on a computer terminal next to it.

Mechanic arms came out of the wall and attached to the tube. The arms then moved the tube to its side then plugged it into the wall. Moments later the Bacta started to drain from the tube until it was empty. The front of the tube opened allowing another metal arm to pick Wolfgang up from the tube and place him on a metal table.

Erick then removed the equipment that he was hooked up to. Erick paused then he felt eyes baring down on him. He turned his head to see the female portion of his staff was looking at Wolfgang, some using their tablets to hide their blushes.

Erick turned to them. "Do I have to kick you school girls out while I do this?"

They slow started to get back to work, allowing Erick get back to his patient. Once he was done removing all of the monitoring equipment he began to dry the remaining Bacta that was left on Wolfgang's body.

"Now we wait." Erick said to himself waiting for Wolfgang to wake up. "Hmm. Might want to get his clothes up here so he can move around in something other than underwear."

Erick walked over to the same computer consol that he used to call Nick and tapped the projector again. Nick appeared like before and looked up at the Apothecary.

"What can I help you with?" Nick asked happily.

"Could you send up the Preservers cloths to the medical bay."

"Sure thing." Nick said disappearing.

Erick turned to see Wolfgang sitting on the table with his legs over the side. Erick went back over to him to see how he was. Wolfgang only nodded to his questions or gave a weak yes or sure. By the time he was done asking his question Wolfgang's clothes arrived, which turned out to be pants, a black shirt and boots.

Wolfgang nodded his thanks to the person that brought his clothes and went into one of the empty beds and closed the curtains to change. A few minutes later Wolfgang opened the curtains and stepped out.

"I am allowed to leave?" Wolfgang asked the Apothecary. Who nodded his answer.

Wolfgang walk out of the medical bay and made his way to the elevator. Along the way he noticed that a lot of the crew were taking long looks at him as he walked by. It wasn't a hate look more along the line of "That's the guy in the news" look.

Wolfgang made a metal note to take a look at the news when he got the chance.

Wolfgang came to the Elevator moments later and hit the call button. After a few minutes the door opened allowing Wolfgang to step in. No one else was in the elevator so Wolfgang could get to wherever he need to go without stops. Hopefully.

Wolfgang moved his finger to hit the lower floor button but his finger stopped a few inches away from it. Wolfgang tried to move forward but he could not get himself to push the button. His hand started to shake as he continued to force his hand forward.

Wolfgang started to feel a sense of distress. But it was not coming from him.

Wolfgang's finger slowly went up and hit the button to take him to the interrogation/prison cell level. He stepped back and growled as he waited to for the elevator to take him to the upper level.

Wolfgang knew full well he was not a psyker nor did he have any connection to the Warp. So why was he getting this sense of distress.

A few minutes later the doors to the elevator opened and Wolfgang stepped out. As he walked he could feel the sense getting stronger until he came to a door that lead to the prisoner cells. There was a window next to the door that showed a security room with a signal guard in it. Just below the window was a panel that outlined a fingerprint.

The guard noticed Wolfgang standing in front of the door. The guard was not a marine just a normal human with a plasma pistol on his hip. The guard stood up and walked over to the window and pressed a button on his side allowing him to talk through the reinforced class.

"Sir this area is off limits to civilians." The guard said with a tone of authority.

Wolfgang looked at him with his cold hazel eyes.

Wolfgang then walked up to the panel and pressed his finger against the panel. The panel scanned his finger then started to match the fingerprint he gave to the one in the system. Moments later a window appeared on the guards computer showing Wolfgang's identification.

The guards eyes widened. "My apologies Preserver I did not know you were coming. Let me get the door for you."

A buzzing sound came out of one of the speakers as the door to the detention block opened. Wolfgang walked through and into the detention block.

The Detention block had four levels of cells, each level had thirty cells on each side making a total of sixty cells on each level. Add all the levels and that gave you two hundred and forty cells total, with each cell capable of holding around ten people but they were built to house two. So on paper this one detention block could hold four hundred and eighty people quantifiable, and two thousand four hundred people if you did not mind sharing.

Wolfgang made his way down the hallway, looking left and right to see if he could spot a familiar someone. Some of the cells had Tau fire caste warriors in it while others had earth caste engineers and workers. He was able to spot a dozen female Tau but they were trying their best not be seen, most likely because of the propaganda they were fed they were probably expecting to get raped any time soon.

Other cells had some Imperial Guard soldiers in them. Some of them were praying while others were staring hard back at Wolfgang with hate filled eyes. They were about twenty female Guardsman in their own cells to avoid cell mates having sex with each other. They were looking at Wolfgang with a sense of fear as they probably thought that they were being held by pirates.

Wolfgang felt a tug on his mind.

He looked to the back right of the detention block and proceeded over to the cell to see who was inside. Their sat in her own cell was the Eldar he saved, in the corner moping.

"What do you want?" The Eldar asked angrily.

Wolfgang did not say a thing and just stood there.

"If you are trying to do the same thing you did last time then you are missing something." She hissed at him.

"…"

"…"

"Why are you here?" Wolfgang asked plainly.

The Eldar Shot up and then came up to the cell bars. "Because you're stupid Mon-keigh marines knocked me out and decided that I needed to come too." She spat, spit included, at him.

Her spit hit Wolfgang gangs cheek, he raised his hand to remove it then let them go back to his side.

"If I know my Eldar Vanators they would not have brought you if you were not a mission objective. So that begs the question why are you here?" Wolfgang asked weakly.

The Eldar was silent for a while. "We have a bond."

"A what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Mon-keigh I know you heard me."

"For how long?"

"Since you killed that demon."

Next to every cell there was a panel that sent a request to the guard in the checkpoint to open a certain door or, if one had the clearance, open it out right.

Wolfgang walked up to the panel and requested the door to the Eldar's cell be opened.

On the other side of the detention block the guard was looking at Wolfgang like he was crazy. Normally when removing any prisoner from a cell, epically an Eldar, they would at least have some kind of weapon on them. Wolfgang did not have so much as a stun stick on him.

Reluctantly the guard hit the approve button on his computer.

The door to the Eldar's cell hissed then opened.

The Eldar look at Wolfgang with wide eyes. What was his game? What was he trying to do?

"Come on." Wolfgang said stepping away from the door.

"Wait? Are just letting me out? Do you think me not a threat?" She said insulted.

"No but if what you say is true then keeping you as an enemy will only create uneasy complications."

"What makes you think I will betray my people!"

"Who said anything about betrayal. You can stay on Reach for all I care but I can't have you compromising me because of this bond. Now let's go." Wolfgang said as he started to walk away.

Reluctantly the Eldar started to move to her cell door. After all anything was better than a cell right. The Eldar started to follow Wolfgang out of the detention block. The guard was hesitant to let them out but a cold stare from Wolfgang got him moving again.

Once they were out they proceeded back to the elevator. The two stood in silence as they waited for the elevator to arrive. A few minutes later the elevator door opened allowing the two to walk in. The only noise that could be heard was the movement of the elevator as it descended deeper into the Battle Barge.

"Where are we going?" The Eldar asked neutrally.

"You are going back to the drop ship, I am going to see how badly Rosa was damaged." Wolfgang responded somewhat angry.

The Elevator door opened allowing the two to make their way to the tram that would take them to the large hanger in the front of the ship. As people walked by they made quick glances at Wolfgang and the Eldar as they walked by. None of them dare ask why Wolfgang looked so displeased or why a foreign Eldar was walking around with him.

Ten minutes later they came to a large opening in the ship. There were over a dozen trams running either hauling people or equipment to their destinations. Wolfgang stopped at a terminal and hit a few buttons. Soon one of the trams switched lanes and came to a stop in front of the two.

It took a good twenty minutes for the tram to get the hanger. Once it arrived the two got off and made their way to the hanger. Once they arrived Wolfgang went over to another terminal and searched for his ship.

"The drop ship is in the back of the hanger." Wolfgang said walked deeper into the hanger.

The hanger itself had all kinds of ships. Thunderhawks, Assault Rams, fighter, and bombers were all being worked on or being switched out with other vehicles for maintenance. Techmarines were overseeing the repairs of the many vehicles while engineers worked on them.

There were also some small transports that moved heavy components from the fabricators to their respective vehicle repair bay. There were also large walk ways allowing Freedom Knights to move to their respective transports.

The Freedom Knight emerging bays were on the far side of the hanger given the ignorance of the walkers they had their own mechbay, or Knightbay if you want, to run repairs and or maintenance. The Knight pilots rooms were build nearby allowing them to get to their walkers fasters.

When the two made it to the back of the hanger. Wolfgang instantly spotted his dropship, it still had a good two dozen engineers working on it. Mainly replacing the bay doors and fitting a new engine.

Normally a Warp-drive is a very big piece of equipment only being found on large void craft but thanks to the technological advancements of Reach, Warp-drives could be fitted on ships like Wolfgang's dropship.

Wolfgang walked up to the Techmarine overseeing the repairs.

The Techmarines of the Sons of Liberty wore red power armor, their left shoulder being blue with white outlines as well as bearing the Chapter crest. Their other shoulder was black with a gear in the center. The gear itself had a wrench and chainsaw sword crossing each other in the center of the gear. Their knee guards were black one held his rank while the other held his company number.

The Techmarine noticed Wolfgang approaching him and turned to greet him.

"Ah. You must be the Preserver who owns this ships." The Techmarine said his voice coming out muffled because of the mask that covered his mouth and a part of his face.

"Yup this is my boat." Wolfgang said trying to put a bit of humor into his voice but failed in the end.

"Indeed. Well repairs are coming along, we got two of the four bay doors fixed. Still waiting on some other parts for the engine." He said looking back at his computer terminal in front of him. "I must say those Eldar did a number on your ship, still trying to figure out how they managed to cut the power from the reactor to the rest of the ship."

"Wait about the Knights that were on board?" Wolfgang asked a little hesitantly.

The Techmarine stopped. "Right… The Steiner knight had the most damage and is damn near unsalvageable and the knights AI core took a direct hit. Unfortunately we were unable to recover the AI at all."

"And the other?" Wolfgang asked like his heart was about to be crushed.

"The Rose Knight took a lot of damage too, hell I'm surprised that you still use a gen 3 and how it's still in one piece, but the core did take a hit albeit be it a graze."

"Did Rosa make it?"

"It's a little hard to say. When the techs over at the Mechbay got the AI core out they started to see if they could recover any of her. Sorry but that's all I know you will have to go over to the Mechbay if you want to see if she made it or not." The Techmarine said sympathetically.

After all Techmarines were partners with a AI as well. They knew full well what a AI bond felt like.

"Thank you I will head over their immediately." Wolfgang said nodding this thanks.

The Techmarine returned the nod and went back to work.

Wolfgang turned and started his way toward the Mechbay the Eldar following behind him. Wolfgang's pace was faster than normal, it was very obvious that he was worried about his AI partner. He had suffered through the loss of a loved one, that only changed him, if it happened again who knows what her death would do to him.

The duo made it to the Mechbay in a few minutes. The Mechbay had five rows of eight Freedom Knights, four on each side of each row. In total there were forty Knight walkers, or ten lances. Two of the walkers where standing outside the Mechbay most likely to make room for the two knights that were found on Wolfgang's drop ship.

Wolfgang walked into the Mechbay and looked for the Techmarine that oversaw the servicing of all the Knights. Most likely he was with the two Knights that were being repaired, so Wolfgang started to look for his Knight.

It was easy to spot his knight because un-Housed Knights were painted black with their shoulders being red. Unlike a House Knight Corps Knight's shields and under banner were left blank until said Knight plot was assigned to a lance. Then they would paint the lance crest on their Knight's shield and under banner.

Wolfgang's Knight was docked in the last row of Knight bays near the back, and the Steiner Knight docked opposite of her. Wolfgang jogged over to her and looked her over, Wolfgang's Knight was still missing it's heavy weapon and there was still a large cut mark it's faceplate.

Wolfgang sighed sadly as he looked upon the damage, thinking about the bill he was going to receive after all the repairs were made. Most likely it would be taken out of the money he would get when he sold all the supplies he stole while on his run.

"You must be the plot of the Gen 4 do come up here and join me." A female voice called.

Wolfgang looked up to see a female Eldar in a black mechanic's overall. The Eldar had bright blue eyes and black hair. She had her hair in a ponytail so she could work without her hair getting in her way.

The Eldar that was already with Wolfgang was surprised to see another Eldar onboard the Battle Barge. Sure she was told that there were others but she did not believe it.

Wolfgang walked up to the ladder, that went up to the catwalks, and climbed up.

"Wow. You are a lot hotter than I thought." The Eldar said drinking in Wolfgang's appearance.

Her eyes drifted downward as she examined the Preserver in front of her.

"Hey. Hey eyes up here." Wolfgang said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Sssssssssssssssh. Just let it happen." She said seductively putting her finger to Wolfgang's lips.

For some reason the Eldar, who had just finished climbing up the ladder, looked pissed off by what she was seeing.

"Look." Wolfgang said grabbing the Eldar's hand. "I am here to see if my AI partner is alive so I would appreciate it you would stop imagining me naked and show me to Rosa."

"Hard to get I see well I like it when- GA!" She was cut off when someone else walked up behind his hand hit her over the head with a wrench.

"That's enough." A human male said looking down at the Eldar who was now clutching her head. He looked up at Wolfgang nodded apologetically. "I am sorry for our lead engineer's behavior. She has a problem controlling her sexual urges. Please follow me I will take you to your AI."

Wolfgang nodded and followed after him leaving the Eldar engineer behind who was still clutching her head.

The engineer lead Wolfgang down the catwalk that led into a hallway with many doors lining the walls. These were the quarters for the Knight pilots. The engineer lead him to the end of the hallway and into a door that opened up to a large lounge with anything one would need to be lazy and or relax.

Along one of the walls were many trophies from the many battles that the lances fought in. Space Marine Helmets, pieces of armor from destroyed tanks, and the like decorated the wall.

The engineer lead them to a back room with a single holo-projector in the middle of the room surrounded by a round couch. The Holo-projector was projecting a small red dot and data was flowing into and out of.

Wolfgang walked up to it.

"Rosa?" he asked worried

"Yes that is me." The red dot brightening and dimming as it spoke. "Do I know you?"

Wolfgang's heart sank.

"We were able to realine her neural net but she was having problems remembering who she is. We thought you should be the one to remind her of her past." The engineer whispered into Wolfgang's ear.

Wolfgang nodded his thanks and took a seat down on the couch.

The engineer took this as his cue to leave. He stopped in front of the Eldar and asked her to wait outside while the Wolfgang tried to help his AI partner. Reluctantly the Eldar left the room leaving the two alone with one another.

Once He was alone with Rosa, Wolfgang started to speak again.

"Yes you do I am your partner. Wolfgang Rosa." Wolfgang said trying to jog Rosa's memory.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. The only thing I remember was fighting off demons of Slaanesh on Reach, everything after that is a blank. Sorry." Rosa said obviously sensing Wolfgang's sadness.

"Well I guess I should start with how we met."

* * *

Sup guys! I got this chapter out so fast wouldn't you say, it's just I love you guys so much (NO HOMO) *cry*

I mean You GUYS (and girls if there are any of you) are quite like my followers in my other story but the few of you that do review leave me wonderful reviews that inspired me to keep me going. You know so here you guys go.

God bless and have a wonderful day you beautiful bastards


	11. The Young Wolf Part 1

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Guest reviews:

Guest: I am glad you like this story, here have another. If you know Eldar then you probably have a good idea. Yea research and development (¬‿¬). Don't worry the other classes are going to making an entrance in the further… or I could make a story that follows the journey of a Sons of Liberty Marine.

* * *

"Fear has two meanings. Forget everything and run OR face everything and rise the choice is yours." - Malkus Rose Lord of House Rose

*fourteen years earlier*

"Come on Wolfgang don't be a wimp." A boy quipped.

Wolfgang and three other boys were standing on the edge of one of the Freedom Knight's graveyards. An eerie fog blanketed the graveyard. The moonlight was upon the graveyard making some of the fallen Knights armor glimmer in the night.

"B-but we were always t-told not to go into t-the graveyards b-because of the Knights that w-walk around in there." Wolfgang said obviously scared of the graveyard.

"If you want to hang out with us then you're going to have to go in there and get something valuable and bring it back here." The oldest of the boys said pushing Wolfgang forward.

Wolfgang was a very shy kid. Whenever someone he did not know came into the Keep he always hid behind his mother or one of his brothers. His mother told him that he needed to make some friends outside the Keep walls, not wanting to disappoint his mom he did just that. Only he ran into a group of boys that took advantage of his shyness and innocence very quickly.

"I-I think I should go home." Wolfgang said moving back only to stop when the older boy drew a knife on him.

"Look kid you're going to go in there or else." The older boy said bring the knife to Wolfgang throat.

"Ok ok I'll go." Wolfgang said stumbling back and slowly moved towards the graveyard.

The thing is Wolfgang never told them that he was a Rose.

Wolfgang slowly made his way toward the graveyard. He looked back ones and while to see all if the other boys still looking at him. One seemed to be laughing at him while the others just stood there with their big smiles on their faces.

The fog soon engulfed Wolfgang as he walked in, only the stars could see him now.

Wolfgang started to feel the cold air against his skin intensify as he moved into the graveyard. Goosebumps started too appeared on his arms as he moved further in.

During his one on one classes back at home he was told of the many graveyards that marked the continent. They held the fallen Freedom Knights that fought Chaos during the Third Slaanesh War. Every kid was told not to go into them, because of the Knight AIs that would sometimes reactivate to find their missing pilot. With their AI core damaged they would, more times than not, be reduced to animal like thought patterns.

Sometimes Scavengers would go into these grave yards to salvage the knights, but they would never return. Other times other Freedom Knights, backed by Space Marines, would go and try and capture some of the wandering Knights to help the AI inside of them. Other times they would just put them out of their misery.

Wolfgang suddenly bumped into something and fell down. He looked up to see what he walked into. Looking back at him was the face of a Freedom Knight its legs missing and its optics as black as the void of space.

Wolfgang let his breath go and got back up to his feet. His camo pants were stained from the mud he just fell in but other than that he was fine. Wolfgang started to walk again, while looking for any Knight that might look like it had something valuable.

*Thump. Thump. Thump*

Wolfgang's heart stopped.

Wolfgang's instincts kicked in causing him to run to the nearest Knight and hide underneath it.

The sound of the Knight Walker started to get louder. Wolfgang started to tremble in fear, while praying to God that the Knight would not find him. As if God answered his prays the sound of the walking Knight started to fade as it moved away from his location.

Wolfgang sighed in relief then crawled out from underneath the walker and started to move further into the graveyard.

'If this is anything like the games I played then the better stuff is at the center.' Wolfgang thought as he scanned his surroundings.

As Wolfgang trudged along he spotted a spark in the distance. Thinking it something valuable Wolfgang ran towards it. A smile appeared on his face as he ran at the sparkling object, once he brought back whatever it was to the boys then he would soon have friends.

His smile vanished when he got to the sparkling object. It was just an exposed wire from a Knight on its side. Even a six year old boy could tell that its value was practically nothing. However the hatch to the cockpit was open.

Wolfgang's smile reappeared as he walked up the Knight and started to climb up it. Once he was on top of it Wolfgang lowered himself into the cockpit. Only to be greated by the skull of a pilot that died in battle.

Wolfgang jumped back and hit his head against the hull of the cockpit. Wolfgang grabbed his head as pain started to swell up in the back of his head. After a few minutes the pain started to fade allowing him to start his search again.

The cockpit of the Knight was nothing to behold there were holes everywhere, the viewing screen was cracked, and the skeleton was making it hard to move around.

Wolfgang used a loose piece of metal to smash the main screen, he was about to try and dig around for anything valuable when his head shot up.

*Thump. Thump. Thump*

Wolfgang's hand shot up and pulled down on the cockpit hatch to close it. Darkness filled the cockpit except for the few beams of moonlight getting in through the holes in the hull.

The sound of the Knight was getting louder and louder, soon the ground started to shake as the Knight moved closer.

The Knight outside started to speak, but its speakers were damaged so all that came through were broken words and some bits of English all wrapped up together in a demonic like voice.

The only words that Wolfgang was able to make out was pilot, gone, find, and together. The sound of metal scraping against metal started to become evident as the Knight searched the other Knights. The ground shook as the Knight moved around, but then it all came to a sudden stop.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a horrible scream. The sound was deafening to a point where Wolfgang clutched his ears just to get the ringing to stop. Then the Knight started to move again.

Wolfgang sighed, not noticing that his foot just hit a large piece of loose metal.

*Clink*

Wolfgang heard the sound of metal straining as it was forced to move quicker then It should of. In an instant Wolfgang knew that the Knight had heard him.

Wolfgang started to repeat "please don't find me." In his head not realizing that he was also saying it out loud as well.

The Knight started to bang on the Knight that Wolfgang was hiding in. The Knight shook from each hit it took.

Suddenly the side of the cockpit was crushed exposing Wolfgang to the Knight.

Wolfgang looked up to see the Knight Walker that had been stalking him.

The once noble Freedom Knight was now nothing more than a wreck, a sad shadow of its former self. Its shield was blown off, its left arm missing and its right arm, was limp at it side. Its left eye glowed ominously as its right was missing as was most of the left side of its faceplate. Parts of its body sparked from the exposed wiring while reactor coolant leaked out of some of the holes in its hull.

The Knight said something but Wolfgang did not need to understand it to know what it said.

"Found you."

The Knight then tried to pick Wolfgang up using its cockpit hatch since it did not have the arms to do so normally. Wolfgang was so preoccupied with avoiding the cockpit hatch that he did not notice the sound of another Knight fast approaching.

Suddenly a fist smashed into the Knight's head sending it to the ground.

Wolfgang looked at the Knight that just attacked the one trying to grab him.

The second Knight had damage similar to the first but this one had its fist operational. The second Knight ran over to the first and began to punch the first over and over again until the first's face caved in.

Wolfgang stumbled out of his hiding spot falling to the ground as he got out.

The second Knight then turned to look at Wolfgang, was now back on his feet and backed up in fear back up into the Knight he was hiding in

They stared at each other for a good minute before the Knight slowly walked up to Wolfgang, then fell to its knees in front of him.

Wolfgang was surprised that this Knight was not trying to grab him, and despite his better judgment he slowly got closer to the Knight.

The Knight's hand slowly extended its hand towards Wolfgang. Once its hand was halfway to him Wolfgang did the same. When their hands touched each other Wolfgang started to hear a purring like noise came from the Knight. The Knight then turned its hand over to allow him to get on. Wolfgang was hesitant at first but after a few moments he climbed up on the Knight's hand.

The Knight began to lift Wolfgang up, standing up as it lifted him, to suddenly stop and looking into the fog. The outline of a Knight was moving toward them. The Knight quickly finished lifting Wolfgang to its upper hull, allowing him to take cover behind what was left of her top side armament.

It was at this time the other Knight came into a view. This one was missing its right arm as well as the upper part of his hull. There was also a sizable hole in its faceplate force it to make use of its upper cameras to see. But it did have one weapon on his left arm, a chain sword, and his light weapon looked to be operational.

The other Knight charged at the Knight Wolfgang was riding on; firing its stubber at the two as it ran at them. The Knight Wolfgang was on ran at the charging Knight in turn, moments later their two melee weapons met in a clash.

The two knights were both trying to overpower the other, however with their damaged frames they were literally falling apart. Suddenly the first Knight threw itself into the other Knight sending it stumbling back.

The first Knight then charged at the second throwing its fist into the second's chassis. However the second was waiting for this and parried the firsts with his chain sword then brought its weapon down on the first's upper right armor. The rusty armor fell apart as the teeth of the chain sword tore into it.

Suddenly the top armament on the first Knight's armor started to move up until It was pointing slightly above the second Knight's armor. It then fired its last missile straight into the Second Knight's exposed upper armor. The missile hit its mark sending the upper part of the second Knight's chassis ablaze. The second Knight stumbled back and started to crumble, the AI's sheer will power the only thing keeping it from crashing down. The Knight looked up to Wolfgang before the walker fell silent while remaining standing.

The Knight Wolfgang was on walked up the now burning Knight then delivered a punch to the Knight's face sending it crashing to the ground. Wolfgang came out of his cover spot and made his way to the front of the Knight.

"You won!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

The Knight let out a rumble of satisfaction, at Wolfgang's comment. The next sound Wolfgang heard was a hissing sound coming from the upper front portion of the hull. The Knight was opening up its cockpit.

Suddenly Wolfgang found himself flying through the air straight into the arms of his older brother Joseph in his white combat armor. Next to him was his oldest brother Albern, or Jack, also in his combat armor which was just jeans, boots, and a duster coat.

The Knight that Wolfgang was once on turned to face the three Roses and let a rage filled screech then charged at them, determined to reclaim what it had lost.

"So little brother how did you meet this one." Joseph quipped as he jumped out of the way of the charging Knight.

"I can explain-"

"Yea Jake already beat up those kids that forced you to come in here." Joseph said setting Wolfgang down behind a destroyed Knight. "Now stay out of sight." he said before running off to join Jack in the fight with the rampaging Knight.

Albern was easily dogging the Knight's wild attacks while using his White revolver to shoot at the joints of the Knight, the .50 cal bullets ripped through the old armor with ease. Joseph soon joined in shooting his grappling hook at the Knight's face plate then pulling himself up to it than using his ripjack claw to destroy one of the Knight's optics. The Knight tried to shake off Joseph but with his claw digging into the Knights optics he was not going anywhere.

Wolfgang watched as his Brothers fought the Knight that saved him. He couldn't help but feel bad for the Knight; after all, it did save him from the crazed Knight and the other Knight that fought against it. For all he knew that AI that was controlling the Knight thought that these two people were attacking it's... Plot.

Wolfgang was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the Knight crash to the ground. The Knight had lost one of its legs and was now on its front chassis his head was looking up at Wolfgang's oldest brother.

His brother raised his white revolver to the Knights AI chassis that was just below the Knight's top armament.

Wolfgang shot up from his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could.

His brother was about to pull the trigger when Wolfgang appeared in his crosshairs.

"What are you doing Wolfgang?" Albern asked with his bone chilling voice.

Despite his voice Wolfgang knew that Albern was a very loving brother, he would often take time off from work to spend time with Wolfgang and Joseph play hologames, joyriding the plains, or shooting off the various guns he collected from his runs.

But most of all he was protective of his brothers.

"I'm returning the favor." Wolfgang said copying something he heard Albern say when he overheard him talking to people.

"You mean to say that this Knight saved you." Albern concluded.

Wolfgang nodded his head rapidly.

Albern looked at the Knight, who had changed its focused to Wolfgang when he came into sight. The Knight was trying to move its hand but Joseph had his ripjack in the Knights arm stopping it from moving it very much. Albern looked back to Wolfgang who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes he could give. Albern silently cursed himself. He could never bring himself to say no to him when he used those eyes.

Albern sighed heavily, and lowered deliverance.

'Wouldn't of fired anyways.' Albern thought to himself.

"So what, do we just leave now?" Joseph asked.

Albern only replied by bringing up his arm and activating the tacpad on his arm.

"This is Preserver Albern Rose requesting Knight Salvage team to my coordinates be advised Knight AI is hostile." Albern brought him arm back down. "Alright Wolfgang now you need to care for it."

"But I don't know how." Wolfgang said innocently.

"Then you best learn how."

The Brothers waited for the salvage team. During this time Albern opted to call their mother and inform her that they found Wolfgang. He then proceeded to talk her out of sending out the Keep's Honor Guards to retrieve them.

Wolfgang was sitting beside the Knight that had saved him, while Joseph had removed his ripjack from the Knight's arm piston but the damaged to the piston stopped its arm from moving up very far. However it was able to get its arm beside Wolfgang before it gave up trying to move its arm any further.

Joseph was searching the other Knights for anything useful. He was making a pile in front of the Knight Wolfgang was sitting next to. He had found power actuators, gears, small pistons, and even AI core parts.

Soon an airship's lights shined over the sight, were the Brothers were waiting. The Knight growled and moved its arm closer to Wolfgang in response to it's arrival. Ropes soon fell down from the ship allowing Engineers, a Techmarine and three Space Marines, wielding anti-armor weapons, to land.

Another ships came and joined the other soon after, this one was much bigger than the first. The wings on this ship were short because they held the engine then would rotate allowing the ship to hover, there were also a set of engines on the tail that could also rotate.

The salvage team started to open accesses panels to get a reading on the Knight's status. All the while the Knight let out growls as the engineers climbed all over it. Wolfgang stayed in the Knight's view per the Techmarine's instructions; saying things along the line of the sight of Wolfgang would calm the Knight down as the engineers worked.

It took a good thirty minutes to get the Knight ready for an aerial extraction. Deactivating its limbs, weapons, and any other part that could damage the Knight and/or the VTOL was disabled. A few on sight repairs also had to be made. The armor was so weak that they ran the risk of tearing the Knight apart just from picking it up.

The VTOL let down a large mechanical arm that hooked on to the Knights back. The Knight tried to move but found it couldn't which led to it panicking, letting out growls and hisses through its speakers. Wolfgang tried to claim it down by trying to get it to focus on him but the Knight's AI was too panicked to notice Wolfgang waving his arms at it.

"Why is it panicking? We are trying to help it." Wolfgang asked the Techmarine.

"This AI is very old and has most likely been shut down for a long time. During this time the core could have been damaged or its Neural net could have become corrupted rendering the AI to animal like thoughts."

"Can we help the AI?" Wolfgang asked looking at the Knight that was trying to figure out why it could not move its body.

"Yes we can but not here." The Techmarine said then looked over to Albern. "We are ready to go where are we dropping this off at?"

"Take it to House Rose our engineers will take it from there." Albern answered him.

"Quite the promotion you're giving this Knight. The color may be faded out but this Knight is a Corps Knight."

"I'm not the one giving the promotion." Albern said looking at Wolfgang.

"Well we are ready to go. We will give you a ride back to your Keep." The Techmarine said waving down the first airship.

The airship landed allowing the salvage team and the three Brothers to board.

The flight was a short one. Wolfgang was sitting in-between his brothers, Joseph was sleeping and Albern was looking out of the airship into the distance.

"Hey Albern I-I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologies Slim." Albern said trying not to use his normal cold voice. "You were trying to make friends like mom asked you to, you just ran into the wrong crowd. We are Humans we make mistakes."

Albern put his arm around Wolfgang and brought him into a hug. Wolfgang smiled and returned the hug to his brother.

"I love you big brother." Wolfgang said happily.

"I love you too little brother." Albern said putting a rare smile on his face.

Ten minutes later the air ship landed just outside the House Rose gates, letting the three brothers off before taking off again. The VTOL flew over to the House Rose Mechbay to drop off the Knight they had salvaged from the graveyard.

The three brothers approached the gate, the guards quickly opened the fifty foot gate to allow them in, as soon as they entered they were greeted by their mother who was waiting at the gate for them ever since she sent out Wolfgang's brothers to find him.

Wolfgang's mother was a very attractive woman; she stood at 5, 5 feet tall with dark blond hair and brownish green eyes. She didn't have a very muscular body but she was not fat either, her hips were a tad bit disproportionate but she was still the envy of many woman on Reach. She still looked young despite being 450 years old.

She ran to Wolfgang and picked him up while giving him a bone crushing hug. Wolfgang's eyes started to roll back as the hug only got tighter and tighter.

"Um. Mom Wolfgang does not have an augmented spine you're crushing him!" Joseph said urgently.

Wolfgang's Mother stopped crushing her son when Joseph reminded her. "I'm so sorry Slim."

"It's ok mom." Wolfgang said weakly before he fell limp in her arms.

After Wolfgang's mom calmed down they explained Wolfgang's run in with the other kids. They all went to the mechbay to check on the Knight that saved Wolfgang.

The Knight had a good dozen Knight Engineers working on it; removing armor, broken parts, and bullets that were still embedded in the Knight's armor and internal systems. Standing on a platform in front of the Knight was the lead Knight Engineer.

"Samuel how bad is it?" Wolfgang's Mother asked the lead engineer.

Samuel MacAomalain was a very muscular man who worked as the Lead Engineer for House Rose's Knights. When it came to machines he was a genus; give him a pile of scraps and he would build you a fully functional Freedom Knight. He stood at five feet tall but he was not a pushover nor was he a man to mess with. He wore his beard like a Viking but on request of Wolfgang's mother kept it bushy rather than letting it run down his body. His hair was steel grey and he had hard blue eye, for clothing he wore combat pants with a belt and a white tank top shirt.

"Th' auld gal is bit da heel, but we'll hae 'er up an' runnin' within th' week." Drayton said with his think accent. "She's got some auld parts 'at arenae gart anymair sae we will hae tae will hae tae make them based aff th' parts she has."

"What of the AI?"

"We'll hae 'er it an' intae th' hans ay th' teck's hands suin enaw."

"Thank you Samuel you are blessing to this family."

"Dornt mention it lest I can dae."

"Wait did he say?" Wolfgang whispered to Joseph.

"I have no idea." Joseph whispered back.

Wolfgang's Mother looked to Wolfgang. "I do believe it is well past your bedtime. Jack make sure he gets their"

Wolfgang walked off with his brother, but he only made it about half way before the time caught up with him so Albern carried him the rest of the way. By the time Albern got to Wolfgang's room he was already fast asleep in his arms. The door to Wolfgang's room automatically opened allowing Albern to walk in and place Wolfgang on his bed.

"Sweet dreams little brother." Albern said before leaving.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be one, maybe two more, chapters of Wolfgang's memories of the time he first met Rosa. I thought it would be better to tell of Wolfgang's and Rose's first run in rather than Wolfgang talking about it in the present time.

The next chapter Wolfgang will be learning about Rosa.

I was also thinking I already have a story with a crossover to Highschool DXD why not send Wolfgang and his crew to the Percy Jackson universe instead. I could see Wolfgang attracting the attention of the Greek (assholes) gods. Hell I even got a title A Mortal with Benefits (laughter) or something else.

For the actual plot of the story it would probably be something like Wolfgang going in with Rosa (minus Knight or with if you guys want plus Knight. I know Leo would love it) and having to figure out how to either get back to his universe or getting his crew to him to help protect humanity.

OR

I can put a few Legion of The Damned space marines into that universe and have the "leader" of them have a son in that universe. how this happened you might asked. I do believe you can have kids in that universe by giving ones essence so copy and paste that with Legion of the Damned member to a normal human female and boom Legion of the Damned Jr. For the plot will I am open to suggestions or I will come up with it soon.

Well let me know that you guys think.

God bless and purge all the things.


	12. The Young Wolf Part 2

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Hey guys what's up. So this is the second to last bit of The Young Wolf story arc. After the next chapter we will be getting back to the present timeline. Per your guys request (and the consent nagging of the readers from my other story, don't tell them.) I have got a Editor for my stories.

Don't believe me? Editor say something.

 _Greetings, I will be helping Slim with his stories in regard to the grammar issues and what not._

See there you have it now let's do these guest reviews and get on with the story.

Guest reviews:

Guest: By the time this goes up you would have had your chapter.

Guest: Well that's because (censored do to spoilers). You will find out what that means in the future HEHEHEHE.

* * *

"Where are you? Why did you leave? It's dangerous out here. Come back so I can protect you. But don't worry I will find you and I will never let you go." - Common words spoken by damaged AIs in the graveyard of fallen Knights.

*Three days later.*

Wolfgang's eyes slowly opened, the world was a blur for a few moments before everything realigned. The sun was shining in through the window providing the descent sized room with light. Wolfgang slowly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, after a quick stretch, he was up and heading to the bathroom.

As Wolfgang walked across the room he removed his clothes, and threw them into his hamper, as he walked to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he went straight to the shower and turned it on. He wasn't really looking at what he was doing, but he was able to get the water to his preferred temperature just from routine.

After his shower Wolfgang got dressed in his grey combat shorts and a simple black t-shirt, then he clipped his House Rose crest to his right shoulder sleeve. Personally Wolfgang did not like wearing the family crest because it made everyone look at him differently when he was outside the Keep walls. He hated how everyone would either look at him like he was some great hero, or like some brat who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Whenever he left the Keep he would take off his family crest, he really didn't need it around the Keep. Everyone knew who he was just by looking at him, so he didn't need it to get back in. But the main reason he took it off when he left the Keep was to get people to treat him for who he was, not Wolfgang Rose of the noble House Rose but Wolfgang Rose the kid who is shy and has a thing for video games. He wanted to earn people's respect, not for it to be handed to him because of his birth.

His father never gave him anything he did not earn. If he wanted a new game he had to work for it, if he wanted to play with his brothers he had to finish his school work. Sure sometimes he would throw a temper tantrum, what six year old kid didn't, and he would be mad at his father for the rest of the day but in the end he would have work for what he wanted.

Wolfgang started toward the Knightbay, today he would be learning how to maintain and use the Knight he brought home. Samuel Said he would be teaching him all he needs to know about operating and Maintaining a Freedom Knight, and he would be starting today. Samuel also said that he would also need to get a neural interface when he turned ten so he could operate the Knight like it was his own body.

Now that the Knight was fixed, painted, and the AI's Neural Net was de-bugged so he/she could think like a normal AI again. So that means that he would need to talk to the AI and build a relationship with him/her, if not then the AI would be sent back to the Knight Corps and assigned to a new Knight as the Knight they had now was officially propriety of House Rose.

Wolfgang arrived at the Knightbay ten minutes later. The hanger was buzzing with noise, maintenance, weapon fitting, armor being welded into place, and heavy metal music playing over the Hanger's speakers. Wolfgang made his way over to the bay with his Knight, the new red paint shined brightly under the hanger's lights, the House Rose crest on its shield and under banner, and the Knights outline was now painted gold instead of the rusted brown it had a few days ago.

However, the Knight was missing some things. Mainly its weapons, the light weapon was missing as well as the weapons on its arms and upper hull. Wolfgang had no idea why the Knight was unarmed, the arms were there and looked to be functional, and the reactor looked to be running as there was exhaust coming out of the exhaust pipes.

Samuel was the only one working on Wolfgang's Knight. He had a panel open next to the Knight's right exhaust pipe and was currently pulling out some kind of component that Wolfgang did not recognized. He then threw the part into a box that was sitting on the catwalk behind him.

"Hey Mr. MacAomalain I'm here." Wolfgang said respectively.

"Thaur ye ur wolfgang. Come ower haur we'll start ye lesson noo." Samuel said waving him over.

Wolfgang walked around to the catwalk until he was beside Samuel. Since the panel was somewhat small Wolfgang had a hard time seeing so he climbed up on the railing a little to get a better view. There were a lot of parts that looked worn and on the verge of breaking while other parts looked brand new.

"Ye see it?" Samuel said given Wolfgang a glance.

"The old parts?" Wolfgang asked move to his right a little bit.

"Aye those need tae be replaced but look closer."

Wolfgang squinted.

All he could see was the rusted parts now else jumped out at him.

"Th' exhaust pipe was mounted improperly. Ye woods be gettin' exhaust intae th' main chassis meanin' ye gettin' extra heat." Samuel finally said.

"What happens if you overheat?" Wolfgang asked innocently.

"Th' fail safes will shut doon th' knight if th' heat gits tae high, if ye ower ride th' fail safes 'en ye risk a reactor melt down" Samuel answered as he started to work on the exhaust pipe. "But ye really dornt need to fuss about ower heatin' now a days, th' heat sinks 'at ur used now disperse th' heat faster 'en ye can build it."

"I guess that's good."

"It's better 'en guid Wolfgang; It givens ye an edge ower aw other knight Houses 'at aren't from Reach."

The next hour was Samuel teaching Wolfgang about the inner workings of the Freedom Knight. Weapon effectiveness against different enemy types, maneuvering tips, and basic field maintenance were some of the things Wolfgang was told as Samuel worked on the Knight.

The following hour Samuel had Wolfgang apply his new knowledge to the Knight. Despite Wolfgang's protests of not being ready to which Samuel replied "Ah believe in leanin' oan th' job" before tossing him on top of the Knight.

After that Samuel led Wolfgang to a staircase behind the Knight. The staircase led them to a room that overlooked the Knight. The room itself had one chair in front of a console; around the edges of the room were more computers systems and a few other consoles at shoulder height. All in all this room looked like a type of command center.

"Thes is th' Knightlab, here ye can change th' loadout of yer Knight as ye see fit." Samuel said closing the door to the Knightlab.

In an instance the noises of the Knightbay went silent; the only noise that could be heard was the hum of the computers and a few beeps here and there.

"Th' Knightbay is sound proof sae ye can wark oan yer knight without th' stooshie form th' hangar. If ye don't loch th' since there is a music player in th' back ower there." Samuel added pointing a computer console in the back of the room. "Sit in 'at chair sae we can arm yer Knight."

Wolfgang walked over to the chair and took a seat. As soon as he sat down the chair moved forward until he was up against the desk. Three other screens came around the main screen and turned on. The one on the right showed the Knights armor levels in the form of bars on its legs, arms, shoulders, upper hull, main chassis, and head.

The screen on the left showed Wolfgang's Knight with a menu on the side with a large variety of attachments that improved the Knight in various ways. Recon drones, improved radar, field repair kit, and active camouflage were some of the many add-ons that showed on the side menu.

The top screen showed the Knight Market screen. There were two columns, one column was titled _House Rose-Wolfgang Rose Knight inventory_ while the other was titled Freedom _Knight Market_.There was a tab for Freedom Knights, weapons, armor types, as well as a mission board. However the prices fell out of range of Wolfgang's current allowance.

The main screen showed Wolfgang's Knight with open columns on the arms, upper hull, and left shoulder. On the side of the screen showed the stats of the Knight IE knight weight, knight max weight, and knight firepower, and knight heat capacity. On the other side was a column titled _Weapon inventory_ , below that were a list of weapons for the knight all in different colors, symbols, and shapes.

From that Wolfgang could gather the red colored weapons were energy based weapons, Plasmas, lasers and meltaguns, the green colored weapon were missiles, thunder missiles, rocket launchers, and missile launchers, the yellow colored weapons were ammunition based weapons, gatling cannons, battle cannons, and auto cannons, and finally melee weapons in white, gauntlets, chainswords, and flails.

With so many possibilities Wolfgang could spend hours in the Knightlab adjusting his Knight to meet his personal combat needs, for a specific role in a lance, or mission. Wolfgang was so caught up in taking in as much information as he could he didn't notice the words above the Knight until Samuel Pointed it out.

"Rosa." Wolfgang said testing the word in his mouth.

"Aye that's th' name of th' Knight and as well as aw as th' AI we pulled out of it" Samuel said leaning against the wall. "Aft th' Knight's an' th' AI's name ur th' same."

"So the AI is a girl?" Wolfgang asked looking away from the four screens.

"Aye, Now it's time tae meit 'er. 'Come 'en up ye go." Samuel said hitting a button that caused the chair to move back and the three screens to retract back behind the main screen.

Wolfgang got up and followed Samuel out of the Knight Lab and back into the Knightbay. The two made their way out of the Knightbay and back into the main part of the Keep. It only took a few minutes to get to their destination.

The techlab.

The Techlab was where all the Technical research took place weapons, armors, equipment, and the like all took place here. But the techlab did not just make technologies of war; here some of the most brilliant minds came to gather to make life on Reach better than it was yesterday. In addition to making sure the men and women of Reach came home by making sure they had the edge in every way possible.

The two made their way passed the laboratories and scientists, who greeted Wolfgang as they walked by, until they came to the main laboratory. There in a white lab coat and green under shirt stood the lead scientist, or bonesinger, Kaymia Herlen, an Eldar.

As soon as Wolfgang saw her, a smile appeared on his face followed by the rush of air against his face as he ran at her.

"Kaymia!" Wolfgang called out happily.

Kaymia was five hundred and fifty years old but she did not look a day over twenty. Her skin was as smooth as cream and touch as gentle as a soft blanket. Her eyes were a beautiful green with flowing black hair to add to her beauty.

Kaymia turned to look at the familiar voice; she quickly set her clipboard down and picked up Wolfgang when he got to her. Wolfgang warped his legs around her waist while Kaymia used her arms to hold Wolfgang. The two exchanged a hug, when they finished Kaymia continued to hold Wolfgang in her arms.

"It's good to see you little one. What brings you here to my arms today?" Kaymia asked happily.

 _"Mr. MacAomalain brought me here to see the AI that he took out of the Knight that my brothers and I brought home three days ago."_ Wolfgang said switching to the Eldar's language, while having a big smile on his face.

 _"It's good to know you still practice our language young one."_ Kaymia said switching languages too.

By this time Samuel made his way over to the two and was standing five feet away from them.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Nae to brake up th' reunion but Wolfgang has an AI tae boond wi'"

"Quite so." Kaymia said switching back to English.

Kaymia sat Wolfgang down and led the two out of the main laboratory down a hall with many doors lining the walls. She then stopped at one, punched a few keys into the keypad next to the door, and opened it.

She looked at Wolfgang. "In this room is the AI that saved you. Her name is Rosa and she has not seen anyone other than myself and a few of the other staff. Try your best to become her friend."

Wolfgang nodded then walked in.

The room was small, being a good ten feet wide and seven feet long. There was chair and a table in the middle of the room with a small circular projector in the center of the table. The Projector was on showing a small red ball of data flowing in and out of it.

Wolfgang walked up to the chair and pulled himself up onto it. The table was a little shorter than Wolfgang so he could see a bit without having to stand on the chair.

Wolfgang looked at the AI's avatar in the center of the table. He was no stranger to AIs there were a few that lived/work in the Keep, one of which was Wolfgang's Teacher.

"Uh, hi my name is Wolfgang Rose." Wolfgang said smiling.

The AI's avatar flickered then dissipated then reformed into a red human knight with a longsword planted in the "ground". The avatar was obviously female because the breast plates came out and the braided ponytail coming out of the back of her helmet.

The AI looked at Wolfgang for a moment before speaking.

"Hello Wolfgang, my name is Rosa." The AI paused for a moment before continuing. "I-I would like to thank you for convincing your brother not to shoot me and taking me out of the graveyard."

"Oh it was nothing really; you did save me from that other Knight." Wolfgang said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes But that still does not change the fact that I would not be standing here without your intervention." Rosa said getting down on one knee and bowing her head. "It would be an honor for me if you would take me as your AI partner."

Wolfgang's cheeks went red as the AI made her request. He had heard that the AIs that helped control the Freedom Knights had a very medieval knight personality, but he had never thought they were for real. Sure a large majority of them didn't talk like it, most of them just acted like it.

Wolfgang scrambled to find the right words to say. He had never been in a situation like this before. With no real knowledge of what to say back Wolfgang just fell back on his secret weapon. Replaying the words he said to his oldest brother when he did not want to get out of bed.

"I know I have been in a state of-" she started again before he cut her off.

"Yes!" Wolfgang said happily putting the cutest smile he could muster on his face.

Rosa looked up in surplice. "B-but I have been-"

"Think of all the fun we could have to gather!"

"Are you sure? I-I could mal-"

"Think of all the things we could be doing instead of just lying around in here!"

"But in a field operation if I fail you could get hurt or-" Rosa went on but Wolfgang kept cutting her off.

"I don't care about those things I want to play together right now! You can worry about those things later!"

The AI was sent for a little bit then she nodded. "Yes I shouldn't be worrying about that let's get out of here."

The door to the room opened just as Wolfgang got up.

"Nae sae fest ye two. ye two need to arm yer Knight afair Ah allowed ye tae go for a joy ride. Wolfgang ye don't have a neural interface and ye don't ken hoo tae drive a Knight wi' it a body yit sae Rosa ye ur going to drive if ye two want tae go for a ride." Samuel said walked over to the two.

"Rosa ye can noo transfer yourself tae th' Knightlab where yer two's knight is. Wolfgang meet 'er thaur sae ye can arm yer Knight." Samuel then turned and started toward the door.

"What about you? Are you going to show me how to use the Knightlab?" Wolfgang said hastily.

Ah jist got called tae dae anither task Rosa will help ye." Samuel said before he left.

"I will see you their Wolfgang. Don't keep a girl waiting. Ouch." Rosa said seductively before she was shocked in her left arm.

"He is too young for that." Kaymia growled at her. She was standing in the door frame, with a data pad in her hands, glaring at Rosa.

"Yes maim." Rosa said grudgingly before transferring herself to the Knightlab.

Kaymia expression did a 180 when she looked at Wolfgang. _"Despite what she was inferring to, you should however never keep a girl waiting in the literal sense."_

 _"There is a meaning?"_ Wolfgang asked innocently as he walked up to her.

She only smile and ruffled up his hair. _"Never change Wolfgang, Never change. Now run along."_

Wolfgang gave her a quick hug before he took off towards theKnightlab. However, he ran out of energy halfway there and was forced to walk the rest of the way. When Wolfgang finally got to the Knightlab he found Rosa standing right next to the main thermal waiting for Wolfgang to arrive.

She was holding her long sword in her left hand. Her hand just above the arm guard which Wolfgang found odd.

'Why would someone hold the sharp part instead of the smooth part?' Wolfgang thought as he walked up to the only chair in the room and took a seat.

"So how do I do this?" Wolfgang asked Rosa as the chair moved closer to the computer and the other screens came around.

"First I should ask how you intend to fight with me. Are you looking to be built around fighting infantry, tanks, or other walkers?"

Wolfgang thought about it for a moment. Infantry didn't sound like a threat to a Freedom Knight; All they had for weapons were tiny guns. what could they do when compared to a forty feet tall mech. Tanks sounded more like a threat, they could carry much bigger guns than any ground soldier. Other Knights would be the biggest threat to him after all Knights were the best weapon around.

"I think going we should build around fighting other Knights." Wolfgang said moving the mouse on the screen to the weapons screen.

Rose sighed and planted her sword in the "ground". "I have a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean?" Wolfgang asked surprised, apparently there was a right answer to the question and he did not say it.

"That question was a test." Rosa said walking up to the window that overlooked the Knight. "You see, I am assigned to a Warden-class Freedom Knight. Since you have no knowledge of the workings of a Knight, aside from what the public knows, I will have to start from the basics."

Rose then turned to face Wolfgang, her arms behind her back as she slowly walked towards Wolfgang. "You see, Warden-class Freedom Knights are one of the best Knight classes you can get, better armor, power core, equipment, custom-ability, and all that stuff. Normally only the best, or someone with deep pockets, Knight Pilots would have the honor of Piloting a Warden-class."

"That also means in a lance, more times than not, you will be leading them into battle. And since you have the best gear you would be the last one to die."

Wolfgang's smile dropping at that statement.

"You are probably reasoning things along the lines of "Infantry can't hurt me, tanks maybe, other Knights are the only threat to me". However I will tell you that infantry can be as deadly as other Knights. So you need to build our Knight to be an anti-everything."

"Well… then what were you equipped-"

"What my previous pilot chose to use is of little concern now. You're not her. She had one way of fighting, you may have another. What's important is that you arm yourself with weapons that you are confirmable with." Rosa cut in.

Wolfgang thought back to his first encounter with Rosa, she used a fist for a weapon. It did take down the first Knight that he ran into.

"How about a fis-" Wolfgang started but was cut off again.

"Gauntlets are outside your skill range right now so we will be getting a chainsword first." Rosa walked up to the main screen then waved her hand in front of it.

The equipment screen then showed a chainsword being moved to the left arm of the Knight. When the weapon clicked into place, mechanical arms around the Knight appeared and started to mount a chainsaw sword on the Knight's left arm.

Wolfgang looked at the equipment screen and started to scroll down the list of weapons he had available to him.

"So um" Wolfgang said while trying to find something to talk about while he experimented with the equipment he could use on his Knight. "Who are you parents?"

Rosa looked at him for a moment before looking back at the screen. "My parents were both ship AIs. My father was the Ship AI of a frigate named _Dauntless_ and my mother was the Ship AI of a small cruiser named _Ulysses_."

"Are they still alive? I mean there are a lot of ships up there."

Rosa became silent.

"No they both passed away." Rosa said with some pain. "The _Dauntless_ was destroyed by a Chaos Space Marine strike team that boarded my father's ships. They detonated his reactor killing everyone on board, and my mother suffered a similar fate."

"Well I think they would be glad to see you now." Wolfgang said trying to brighten the mood.

"If only." Rosa said quietly. "They never did approve of me becoming a Battle AI for a Freedom Knight. Said I had the potential to operate the biggest of warships." she chuckled a little bit. "Doubt I could operate a cargo ship with all the new technologies those things are teeming with nowadays."

"Well… don't they have upgrades for AI's to?" Wolfgang jumped in.

"Yes but they only fixed my neural net. They tried to keep me on a closed server but I busted out of that without them even noticing a few hours later. Didn't even trip the alarm." She finished proudly.

"Why didn't they give you the updates?"

"Technicians thought that I would be too unstable to even keep around. He-" She stopped herself from cursing around him. "They joked that even an untrained eye like yours would see that I was a lost cause."

Wolfgang remained silent. He had no idea what to say. All he did was repeat what he said to his brother when he was busy with Preserver stuff.

"In all honesty I really did think that you would turn me down and I would be shipped off back to the Corps. There I would probably just be given a medal, a pat on the back then relinquished from the Corps to live as a civilian AI until the end of days."

She then turned back to Wolfgang and walked up to him disappearing when she got close then reappearing on his shoulder.

"Imagine my surprise when the little kid I saved came in and said I want you as my partner even though you're broken." Rosa said putting a hand on Wolfgang's cheek.

She then jumped down from his shoulder then turned back to face him. Her sword appeared in her hand then she took a knee planting her weapon in front of her. "I Rosa, daughter of Selma and Allaster, pledge myself to you here and now. I will protect you from the horrors of this universe whether it be a god, demon, or alien. I will stand against anyone who would raise a sword against you. I will gladly lay down my life for you."

* * *

God bless and don't forget to buckle up.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315


	13. The Young Wolf Part 3

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Heya guys good to see you again. I'm going to make this quick. This chapter will be the last backstory chapter, the next one you see will be back with Wolfgang onboard Freedom's Progress. If you guys don't know I uploaded a story involving Wolfgang in the Percy Jackson universe. He will be going it alone for a little two chapters before he links up with a further member of his crew. Go check it out if you want but I warn you spoilers.

Also my editor has taken the time to go back to all the old chapter and look them over so now you can enjoy them with less spelling mistakes.

Guest reviews:

Guest: Well the way I see AI reproducing is by creating a small copy of the two parents AI neural net. They then combined said copy to create a new AI. The female AI will maintain that baby AI of their own neural net until the baby AI is 9 months old. Then the mother AI will separate the baby AI from her neural net, now that the baby AI as its own stable neural net it can now have its own conscious thoughts but since they are so young it comes down to "I want to see the world" mentality. Then copy past normal child rising with humans just shorten it since they develop faster. So yea AI reproduction. As to if they can have sex… well I would assume so. I mean it's just digital.

I am also glad you are enjoying the three chapters long flash back for character development. Ah yes If The Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device. Am I going to inaccurate it into my story… well maybe I mean there is no harm in it. So I might as to move along the universe as the people over at GW can't be bothered to move along the universe. So I will probably end up doing a mashup of both.

Guest: Since you will not be reading this I guess there is no point in responding to your review other then saying thanks for giving this story a look.

Now on with the story.

* * *

"Piloting a Freedom Knight is a high honor. It is entirely different thing to do it well." - Arthur general of the Knights of Freedom Crops.

*Two months later*

 **"Do it again. We are not moving on until you get it right."** Oliver Said to Wolfgang over the comm. **"Rosa take him back to the start."**

The Controls to the Knight then went limp as Rosa took over. The Knight, that was now on its side, got up in a few moments and started back towards the start line with the grace of a dancer. Well a dancer in full body armor and weapon that could wipe out companies of soldiers.

Wolfgang had spent the past two months leaning about the operation of a Freedom Knight. Samuel had been an excellent teacher, he was able to cram in four years of Knight engineering into two months. Well everything that was important.

Now Wolfgang was taking his first steps, in a knight, and he was failing… horrible. His best was fifty yards before he tripped on his own feet and fell, and that was his best. Normally a pilot would use his neural interface so he could control the Knight as if it was his or her own body.

Right now Wolfgang was training for the event of a connection failure with the Knight and Rosa he would have to take manual control.

The control in the cockpit came down to a joystick in Wolfgang's right hand, a throttle in his left, and one mechanical arm that was connected to his left hand when he was using his melee weapon. One would think that such simple controls would be easily to pick up but it turns out is a lot more complicated than that.

You see as the Knight moved the joystick when to and fro with every step and it only got worse as the Knight went faster. If Wolfgang did not keep a firm grip on the joystick then it would jolt out of his hands sending the torso of the Knight every which way, as it matched the movement of the joystick, sending the Knight off balance and crashing to the ground.

And the Fact that Rosa was ordered to throw in a sudden jerk at random intervolves to simulate the feeling of being hit by a heavy weapon did not help at all.

"You can do it Wolfgang." Rosa encouraged. "Just concentrate and try to anticipate when the joystick will jerk."

Wolfgang only nodded as he was starting to get frustrated with the whole training exercise. But he had to complete this part before he could get over to the shooting range and test out all the weapons he chose to arm his Knight with. The weapons he chose being a thermal cannon for his heavy weapon, a anti-air cannon for his upper hull attachment, and a stubber for his light weapon.

Rosa gave the controls back to Wolfgang as soon as she was back at the starting line.

Sighing Wolfgang took the controls in his hands and slowly pushed the accelerator forward and the Knight took a step forward. The Knight started to pick up speed as the joystick started to shake, but Wolfgang kept a firm six year old hand on it.

Rosa suddenly jerked the joystick but Wolfgang expected it and pulled against it.

"You did it!" Rosa praised Wolfgang happily.

"Yea!" Wolfgang said throw his hands in the air.

"…"

"…"

*crash*

" **Do it again."**

A few more tries later Wolfgang made it to the finish line, but much of the Knights paint had been scratched off from all the falls.

 **"About damn time kid it's almost lunch time. Rosa take him over to the shooting range maybe now we can shoot some Goddamn guns."** Oliver cracked over the radio.

Rosa took the controls and started toward the firing range.

"Man I hope it's easy then that when I get a neural interface." Wolfgang said lounging in his chair.

"Believe me it will be." Rosa returned. "It will be like moving your own body just ten times bigger."

"How about firing the guns what will that feel like?"

"It will be like holding a gun in your hand and pulling the trigger."

"And you will be in my head?"

"Yup." Rosa said happily.

"You won't see any of my memories right?" Wolfgang asked embarrassed.

Rose giggled. "Only if you share them with me or if I really want to see them."

"WHAT!" Wolfgang yelled out, his cheeks going red.

"I'm kidding." Rosa laughed. "I have a sense of privacy, and even if I did find them out I would never share them with anyone else."

It was at this time the Knight came to a halt in front of the shooting range. The shooting range was half surrounded by large walls taller than Rose. In front of this half box was an open plain with a hill about fifty yards away. Oliver's voice came over the radio moments later.

 **"Alright kid, I had Rosa lock you in place, and unlock your weapons."** Oliver spoke as a small, for him anyways, tracked vehicle came into sight.

"Um, Oliver who is that in front of me?" Wolfgang asked looking at the vehicle.

 **"Oh, that's Tito."**

 **"Hola."** Tito's voice came over the radio.

 **"Yea you go ahead and shot him."**

"What?" Wolfgang said surprised.

 **"Shoot him now!"** Oliver ordered.

Wolfgang took the joystick in his hand and opened up on the small vehicle with his stubber. However the rounds bounds off the armor harmlessly.

 **"Oh, señor it is very good you shoot me, with your bullets, I am the bad guy… is good to shoot me."** Tito said over the radio.

Wolfgang stopped firing after he saw his weapon was ineffective against him.

"How come my weapon is ineffective against him?

 **"Well for starters you're shooting him with a stubber. Stubbers are useless against armor. Second we loaded your weapons with rubber bullets and the power on your thermal cannon is next to zero so that won't do anything either. Go ahead and shoot him with your thermal cannon."**

Wolfgang took aim and pressed the trigger on his joystick causing the Forty foot knight to fire its heavy weapon. The purple bolt flew at Tito's vehicle sticking it moments later. Normally such a shot would render the vehicle nothing more than a pile of molten metal but with the power turned down this attack only served to warm the armor slightly.

 **"Good, you showed him. Now Rosa will take you over to some targets that will move so you're going to have to track them."**

The Knight started to move, making its way over to a half walled of area next to the one Wolfgang was at. This one was the same expect there were some old vehicles driving around that looked like they were only kept in bare minimum working order.

 **"Alight Wolfgang, Rose turned up the power on your thermal cannon now let them have it."**

Wolfgang took aim at them and fired. The same purple flew out of the Knight's heavy weapons and went straight for the old vehicle creeping. The purple ball stuck the old vehicle Turning it to nothing more than molten slag.

Wolfgang then hit the left button on his joystick with his thumb causing the Knight to fire its top mounted anti-air cannon at the targets before him. The large rounds tore holes in the old vehicles armor before they detonated moments later.

"All targets destroyed." Rosa commented.

 **"Good you can shoot your weapons with soom-"** Oliver started but stopped when abruptly. A few moments later he came back on the radio. **"Alright kid were done for today. Your mother is requesting your presence."**

"I will take us back to the hanger." Rosa said as the controls went limp again.

Rosa turned the Knight around and started back towards the city. The training base for new Knight Pilots was some twenty miles away from the city where House Rose was located. The two areas connected by a long road for cars and transports to travel on. The Knights going to and from the base would travel beside this road; Knights that were coming would travel on the left and the ones going back to the city on the right.

"Hey Rosa. Can you open the cockpit?" Wolfgang asked taking off all the sensors as well as the melee arm control off.

"What Why?" Rosa asked surprised.

"I just want to ride on the hull." Wolfgang said innocently.

Rosa hesitated. "But what if we are attacked? There could be-"

"Rosa we are right next to a road, besides with the patrols that go into the forest I doubt anything got by them." Wolfgang said smiling at her avatar that appeared on the arm rest when he began to unhook himself from the chair.

The sound of locks being opened filled the cockpit followed by a hissing noise. The hatch then opened letting the sunlight poor into the cockpit. Wolfgang had to hold up his hand to block out the sun's blinding light.

Once he climbed out of the cockpit, Wolfgang made his way to the anti-air cannon and used its barrel to keep its balance. The Knight shook with every step so Wolfgang had to keep a good grip on the anti-air barrel or risk falling off.

"Hey Rosa. What was It like back before the third Slaanesh War?"

Rosa was silent for a moment before she spoke. "It was much like it is now. People were happy and there were a ton of Knights walking around. However people did not live nearly as long as they do now and there weren't any Eldar around. I'm still trying to get used to them. There also wasn't a massive fleet of warships in orbit."

Wolfgang looked up to see Reach's Defense fleet. There were a total of four hundred and twenty one warships orbiting Reach. Nine warships could be seen as clear as day along with the four massive space stations that serviced all the warships coming and going.

"In my day there were only ten and as you know two of them were operated by my parents. It's hard to believe that I have been wandering around in that battlefield for over five thousand years."

"yea but there are a lot of new things around that I think you would love to play with." Wolfgang said enthusiastically.

"Yes Wolfgang there is." Rosa said hiding the fact that her current systems would not allow her to do much of what she used to do.

The rest of the ride to the Keep was done mostly in silence, other than the times Wolfgang pointed out spots of interest to visit later.

"See that over there!" Wolfgang said accidentally as he pointed to a massive complex that surrounded a tower on the edge of the city. "That's Preserver Academy were the best people go to get trained."

The Knight's torso turned until its face was looking at the building in the distance.

"The very best hum." Rosa commented.

"Yea my brothers both go there. You met them right."

"Yes they shot out my joints." Rosa said smugly.

"Oh, yea… that." Wolfgang said scratching the back of his neck.

"Tell me more about these Preservers. We are still a good distance away from the keep." Rosa said as the Knight started to move again.

A smile appeared on Wolfgang's face. "Well from what I have been told Preservers are the guys that leave Reach to go out and steal stuff and then bring it back to help preserve Reach. They get paid a lot of money depending on what they bring back. They also get some of the most advanced technology too!"

"We also have to sit through long meetings about the status of the galaxy. I sleep through most of it though." A new voice added to the conversion.

Wolfgang looked over to see his older brother Joseph sitting on the other side of the anti-air cannon. He was in his civilian clothes, them being camo combat pants and a white t-shirt. He had the Rose crest on his left arm sleeve and sports glasses on his eyes.

"When did you get on?" Rosa asked somewhat aggressively.

"Ooo, I was on my way back home when I saw Wolfgang riding on his Knight. So I was like "I don't feel like walking anymore" so I climbed up when you weren't looking." Joseph said smiling.

"You are luckily Wolfgang is on the hull or I would have thrown you off by now." Rosa Hissed at Joseph.

"Oh, still mad that an infantry target beat you?" Joseph quipped.

A puff a black smoke left Rosa's exhaust pipe as soon as those words left Joseph's mouth.

"Hey you two be nice." Wolfgang complained.

"He started it."  
"She started it."

The two said at the same time.

"And I'm ending it." A cold voice added.

Everyone, that could, looked up to see Albern standing on top of the anti-air cannon looking down at them. Albern was still in his combat cloths, his two revolvers still holstered on his hips.

"Show off was traveling on the rooftops again." Joseph sighed.

"Showing off would imply that people saw me." Albern replied sternly.

"Ya ya, no one sees the grade one Preservers when they move." Joseph said rolling his eyes.

Albern let the matter drop then looked to Wolfgang. "I assume you knew Mom would like to speak with you-"

He was cut off when Joseph ran over to hugged Wolfgang. "I'm so proud of you little bro! It took use two years to get in and you did it without even trying."

Wolfgang was dumbfounded. "what do you mean? what did I get into?"

Joseph moved away. "What you don't know? You where re-"

He stopped when Albern hit his brother over the head. "Let him find out for himself."

After that the three brothers waited for Rosa to make it to the keep's gate. Once they got close the guards already begun the processes of opening the main gate, since Rosa had the Rose crest on her frame the guards didn't bother checking the badges of the passengers.

Rosa made her way over to the Knightbay and docked with her own bay allowing the brothers to jump off and onto the catwalk.

"I will be in your room Wolfgang when you are done with your mother." Rosa commended as she shut down the Knight.

Wolfgang nodded then started toward his mother's study. Once Wolfgang got to the door he knocked on large double door that was four times his height.

"Come in!" A voice called that he recognized as his mothers.

Wolfgang opened the door and stepped inside. His mother's study was a rectangular room with bookshelves lining the wall up to her desk at the end of the room. There was a ladder attached to the book shelves allowing one to get to the upper shelves. A long red carpet with roses woven into it, said carpet ran from her desk to the entrance where Wolfgang now stood.

Wolfgang walked down the carpet until he came to his mother's desk. There were two chairs in front of him both being made from wood and cushioned with fluffy stuff and covered by leather.

Wolfgang's mother was on the phone and she didn't sound very happy.

"He is far to young!" She said angrily to the person on the other side of the phone.

"You already have two of my sons why must you have the third?!" she yelled standing up and walking over to the large window behind her that overlooked the keep's garden.

Wolfgang's mother was silent for a little bit, most likely waiting for ever was on the other line to finish.

"You will not have him and that is final!" Wolfgang's mother growled before she walked back to her desk and slammed the phone on its platform ending the call.

She let loose a deep sigh as she sat down and gestured for Wolfgang to do the same.

"Wolfgang, I want you to stop partnering with the AI you brought home." Wolfgang's mother said knowing what the response would be.

"What why?!" Wolfgang cried out shocked his.

"Wolfgang, your brothers are Preservers and I am proud of the accomplishments they have made. But It breaks my heart to see them leave the planet and go out into a galaxy that would like nothing more than to kill them. Every day I worry that I will get a phone call saying that there is a Preserver at the gate with news of one of my sons."

"Your oldest brother had spent four hunted years of his life to get where he is now, and Joseph has only spent one hundred year less than him. And here you are only six years old and you already have an AI that has devoted herself to you and now this." She said opening her drawer and flopping down a letter with the Preserver symbol stamped over the later to seal it. Whoever sent this letter was high in the command chain in the Preservers.

The Preserver symbol was a picture of Reach in the background with two swords crossing it in the front with a human skull in the center of the two crossing swords.

Wolfgang's mother slid a letter opener to him. Wolfgang took the small knife and opened the letter by cutting underneath the seal. Inside was folded paper along with the Preserver symbol in badge form. Wolfgang looked at the badge for a little bit before he removed the folded paper from the letter and unfolded. The paper read.

 _Dear, Wolfgang Rose._

 _If you are reading this then my letter has reach you without any glaring problems. No doubt your mother has been hiding it from you for past few months, and your brothers found out not to long ago either. As you are busy with your new Knight and AI I will keep this short. I want you to become a Preserver. I have read the reports of you "Trip" into the Knight graveyard and I must say I am impressed you came out alive and with a Knight no less. I feel you have the potential to join your oldest brother in the first grade Preservers, and with your Knight you could find yourself in the third grade very quickly._

 _I would like you to join the Preservers. I know your young but you are not the only six years old I have allowed to join. Yes you will be training for much long than a normal grade five but you will be better because of it._

 _I hope to see you Preserver Academy, Durzo._

Wolfgang looked up at his mother, eyes wide. "Mom… this is-"

"Yes it is. Durzo found out about your little run in the Knight graveyard." Wolfgang's mother said sadly. "I got that letter two days after you came back. As soon as I saw it I knew what it would say."

The room was silent for a little bit before she spoke again.

"Wolfgang I want you ignore that letter and stop training with you Knight." She ordered standing up and moving around to her desk to kneel in front of him.

"But mom If I stop training with Rosa then she will be sent to the Corps where she will just be retired-"

"If it makes you feel better I will find her a place somewhere in the keep. But I will not have my latest son going off to into an evil galaxy I will not allow it." She said standing up.

"But-"

"My decision is final Wolfgang." Wolfgang's mother said sternly.

Tears started to well up in Wolfgang's eyes. All throughout his life he looked up to his older brothers. They were his examples, his idols, and his ideal person to be. Sure he never thought he was going to become a Preserver nor a Knight pilot but now that he was on the path he loved this life.

Now his mother was denying him his happiness.

Wolfgang stood and ran to the entrances of his mother's study, tears freely falling from his face. He burst through the large double door not bothering to stop for his oldest brother who he pushed passed.

When Wolfgang faintly made it back to his room he quickly magnetically locked his door. Wolfgang then ran over to his bed and the he gave his plushy penguin a death hug while his tears freely flowed flood from his eyes.

Rosa's avatar appeared in his room soon after he jumped on his bed.

"Wolfgang what's wrong?" She cried out worriedly as she jumped over to his bed.

Wolfgang in his grief did not notice Rosa calling to him, so he continued to cry into his stuffed penguin. Rosa started to try different things to get his attention jokes, waving her hands around in front of him, changing her avatar, hell she even stripped herself to try and get him to stop crying. And without a neural interface it would be impossible to get his attention as she could not touch him.

I took a good ten minutes for him to calm down enough to notice Rosa.

"She w-wants me to quit being a k-knight pilot." Wolfgang said through sobs.

"what?!" Rosa said angry that someone would dare separate them. "Who told you?!"

"My, my mother told me she didn't want me to b-become a Preserver like my b-brothers."

"What does being a Preserver have to do with being a Knight pilot?" She asked gentler.

"She doesn't want to see me get h-hurt."

Rosa's avatar flared with fire. "What right does she have to say what you can and cannot do?!"

Wolfgang did not reply instead he opted to hold his plushy tighter.

"Wolfgang we don't need her." Rosa declared walked up to him.

"What?" Wolfgang said confused.

"Let's get to our Knight and hide out in the forest. There is a secret bunker I know of that we can live in and continue your training as a Knight pilot."

"Are you saying that we run away?" Wolfgang asked with a worried expression on his face. "But the House Honor Guards will come looking for me not to mention my brothers."

"I drought they can beat me, I am not a pushover." Rosa said proudly.

Wolfgang was about to speak when he heard a knock at his door. Wolfgang turned towards the door and got off his bed, still clutching his plushy. When he made it to the door he punched in a series of buttons into the panel on the side of the door frame. The screen turned to show him who was at his door.

Wolfgang's eyes shot wide and he immediate unlocked the door but put a ten second delay on it. He ran back over to his bed and sat down and waited for the person to enter.

The door open and in step a man in black combat pants, a black t-shirt with red accents, and black boots. The man stood six foot seven and had a large scar across his right eye. He was very muscular to a point where his clothes were having trouble hiding them.

"Hello Wolfgang." The man greeted him.

"Hello dad." Wolfgang said to his father unable to make eye contact.

"What? Just a "Hi dad" no hug?" Wolfgang's Father said spreading his arms out as if he was about to receive a hug.

Wolfgang only shook his head.

His father's arms drop to his side while he let out a long sigh. His father then proceeded to look around his son's room.

"I see you have kept your room clean." He said walking into his room looking around. He then spotted Rosa's holo-projector which was built into his room after he partnered with Rosa. "And I see you have made room for your partner."

"Hello Lord Rose." Rosa said respectfully but not taking a knee.

Wolfgang's father smiled before he nodded in his own greeting, before turning to his youngest son.

"I came home today looking to spend time with my family after three months of council meetings. To my surprise I find my oldest son arguing with his mother and my youngest son with a knight of his own with an AI to boot too."

"No doubt the reason you were crying was because you mother did not want you to end up like your brothers." He said walking over to Wolfgang and taking a seat next to him. "I understand where she is coming from; I don't want to see any of my kids hurt either."

Wolfgang dropped his head.

"But what she tends to forget is that we are natural warriors, and thus we have a natural desire to fight for our people. Wolfgang if you want to go to Preserver Academy like your brothers then I will allow it." Wolfgang said came back up. "But you must promise me one thing."

"What is it?!" Wolfgang all but yelled out.

His father smiled. "You must promise me that you will not die out there."

"I promise." Wolfgang said hugging his father.

Wolfgang's father smiled and hugged his son.

* * *

God bless and don't tell Wacko I think he is a heretic.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 seriously guys give him some belly rubs.


	14. Soulseer

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Hey guys welcome back, as I have said before we are now back in the present time on board the battle barge Freedom's Progress. I don't got anything to say so let's get into it after the guest reviews

Guest Reviews:

Guest: Glade you like the chapter I will try to get them out more often.

* * *

"A Preserver may convince others to join his or her crew but getting those who are not more Reach is a challenge in itself." - Durzo Head Master of Preserver Academy

Lanasya was setting down on one of the many couches for five hours now, waiting for the mon-keigh to finish talking to his construct. Over the hours many of the mon-keigh walker pilots came into the room talking to one another or coming in to get something to eat before they left. None of them even noised the lone Eldar sitting by herself in the corner of the lounge.

Some of the mon-keigh that came in had a construct similar to the one Lanasya saw on board the mon-keigh's drop ship. The main difference being them different colors and armor, but they all had a similar theme it being a human looking avatar in full body armor and some weapon on their person. Most of the constructs were sitting or standing on their partners shoulder, either talking to them or just looking around.

Some of the female pilots were wearing skimpy uniforms, most of them showing off their slim bellies or their legs, and a few showed off both. While most of the male pilots wore sleeveless uniforms, showing off their muscular arms while others wore a black skin tight suit with various kinds of jackets over them.

Lanasya stomach started to grumble. She had not eaten since she left the Eldar battleship, and she was now starting to feel the effects. To make matters worse for the young eldar there was plenty of food right in her line of sight, all of which had a wonderful smell that was completely new to her. The closest thing she could compare it to was backed wheat, but there was something else in the air that smelled sweet.

The young eldar tried to trace the smell to its source, her strong sense of smell making it easy to find the spot where the smell was the strongest. Lanasya found the smell was coming from a counter on the side of the lounge. There were many foods upon the counter some fruits, vegetables, and a circular food with some kind of white topping with small colored pellets on top of that. Some of the mon-keigh were taking food from this counter before going back to their friends to talk while they ate.

Her stomach started to growl at her. She tried to suppress the feeling but they were too strong to suppress. Suddenly a white plate was set down in front of her with fruits and one of those things that smelled sweat.

She looked up to see who had brought her the food to see a male eldar in a similar uniform to the other mon-keigh walker pilots. He wore a black skin tight suit with blue accents and a brown jacket over that. his eyes were blue, like hers, and his hair was black.

"I could hear you growling stomach from across the room, thought you might want something to eat." He said sitting down across from her.

She did not reply merely taking one of the smaller fruits on the plate and slipping it into her mouth.

"So you the craftworld eldar that the marines picked up, I got to say I'm surprised you still alive. Normally they don't bring enemy combatants back alive." He chuckled trying to make small talk.

Lanasya remained silent, achingly slipping another piece of fruit into her mouth. That made a total of three eldar she had seen on this ship all of them looked happy, but how could that be? Where they brainwashed into working with these hu- mon-keighs? Why would they prefer the company of these mon-keigh rather than their own kin?

"So… I heard you have a bond with the preserver, that's pretty lucky"

"LUCKY?!" Lanasya yelled at the eldar sitting across from her. "You think that having a bound with a filthy mon-keigh is lucky!?"

The blue eyed eldar thought about it for a second before he replied. "Yea I would go out with a female preserver given the chance."

"Ha! No female preserver with half their brain would go out with you." A new male voiced said humorously.

A blue knight appeared on the table in-between. The construct looked like the construct that belonged to the mon-keigh that saved her. But unlike her this one had a shield in his hands, and his helmet was different.

"Oh come on Marvin I think I have a chance." The eldar returned to the AI on the table.

"Not with your combat stats." Marvin scoffed.

Lanasya growled then stood up want went over to the door that the mon-keigh was and banged on the door.

"How much longer are you going to be?!" The red haired elder demanded.

She would of hit the door again but the eldar male had grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"With respect craftworlder don't disturbed him, he trying to help his AI remember her life." The eldar said glaring into her eyes.

Lanasya jerked away her hand and was about to reply when the door that Lanasya was banging on opened and out stepped the mon-keigh that she had a bond with. His exasperation was neutral and unfazed. He looked to the two eldar that were standing in front of him before he spoke.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with little emotion.

"I am sorry that she dis-" The male Eldar started but the mon-keigh cut him off.

"It's alright I just finished."

"Does she remember?"

"Its hazy for her but it's coming back to her." He replied a faint smile coming to his face.

"That's good to hear Sir." The male eldar said before he walked away.

The mon-keigh then looked at Lanasya. "I need to speak with the captain; the only place for you to rest is on my ship so I suggest you head there."

Having nothing else to do Lanasya wordlessly nodded and walked off towards the ship, but not before taking the plate of food with her. She had many questions she need to meditate on, how to get back to her craftworld being one of the.

* * *

'For some reason I feel like she will be trouble.' Rosa said into Wolfgang's mind as the eldar walked away.

Wolfgang did not replied as he was occupied with staring at the eldar's rear swing back in forth. He soon caught himself and shook his head to clear his mind.

'What's wrong with me?' he questioned himself.

He had never looked at her like that before, other than the first time they met. Why was he starting to look at her in this light now? Maybe it was the bond she claimed to have if this bond was affecting his attitude towards her then he could find himself taking orders from her in the further without being able to resist it. She could have him do anything… even help the craftworld eldar invade Reach.

His hands drifted to his side.

'I should kill her, while I still have the chance.' He thought.

When his hands got to his side he found nothing there to grab onto. The apothecary did not give him back his weapons; most likely they were storied on his ship when the marines saved him. But she was going to his ship it would be easy to-

He stopped himself.

'What am I think? Am I really going to murder someone over a hunch?' He thought about it for a minute 'No, I need solid evidence before I do anything.'

'Is that eldar your lover?' Rosa asked curiously.

"What? No!" Wolfgang replied hastily.

'You sure? You body temperature went up when you were staring at her ass for a good thirty seconds.' Rosa returned humorously.

"Yes I am sure. She is just a female eldar I saved from a demon nothing more."

'You positive?'

"Yes."

"100%?"

"100%."

'Then why do you have a boner?'

Wolfgang's eyes shot wide and he glanced down at his paints and sure enough there was a bulge in his pants. He had just noticed the lightness in that area after it was pointed out to him. His cheeks went red to a point where he almost looked like a tomato.

"This conversion is over." Wolfgang declared marching toward the exit ignoring the laughing AI in his head.

Wolfgang left the hanger sometime later and headed for the trams to take him to the command deck. Once he was on the tram he set the terminal to take him to the command deck. As soon as he entered in his course the screen popped up requesting his ID. Wolfgang did not have his ID on him as it was most likely on the skip and his dog tags were most likely taken off during his time in the medbay. Luckily the side of the terminal had an AI plug in slot, and since Rosa was partnered with him she would have the same level of access as he did.

Reaching up to the back of his head, Wolfgang removed Rosa's AI chip from his neural interface and plugged her into the terminal. Her avatar appeared above the terminal, her sword planted into the ground beside her while she was hitting keys on a whole screen before her.

"Logging in… presenting identification aaannnddd access granted." Rosa said as she worked.

Wolfgang smiled and pulled her from the terminal, her avatar disappearing as soon as her chip left the terminal, then putting her back into his head.

The tram then started to move picking up speed as it got further along. By the time it got to its top speed Wolfgang was sitting down on one of the many chairs provided. He was sitting alone as all the other passengers had already gotten off when it was at the hanger. Since the tram was going to the command level it would not be stopping unless someone else was going to the same level as him.

The tram took one of the rail-lines to the upper level and continued on until it started to low once it got close to its destination. The tram came to a stop moments later allowing Wolfgang to get off. Two Sons of Liberty stood guard on either side to the entrance. The two marines looked at him for a moment before they went back to their guard stance. Wolfgang walked past the two and headed for the elevator that would take him to the command deck.

The top level housed a majority of the marines and officers of the ship as well as some of the ships upper psykers. As Wolfgang walked through the hallway he drew the eyes of a few of the other people walking along with them.

It was not everyday a preserver docked with a battle barge, so they were getting their eye full while they could. The only time a preserver docked with a battle barge was to resupply, but other than that they did not board often. The most common place to find a preserver was either on Reach or Uncle's.

Wolfgang soon found the elevator to the bridge. After the elevator door opened, Wolfgang stepped in then hit the button to take him to the bridge. Elevator music started to play as Wolfgang waited for the elevator to reach the command deck. The music was club music, something Wolfgang had large distaste for. There were a few exceptions but this song was not one of them.

When the door finally opened, Wolfgang wasted no time in getting out so less he shoot out the elevator's speakers.

The bridge was built like an assembly hall. The captain sat on his chair on a raised platform that had stairs leading up to it. The rest of the bridge was built to be level except for the two lower levers that were divided by a walkway in-between them; This area was where the gunners were located. The rest of the bridge was for all the other systems and communication.

Wolfgang walked up to the first step to the command throne and snapped a salute at the captain; Rosa appeared on his shoulder and did the same. The captain returned the salute and the ship's AI appeared on his arm rest and snapped a salute before disappearing again.

Wolfgang smiled when he saw the Ship AI salute, most people did not know this but that was just a recording that played whenever a person with an AI saluted the captain.

"Hail Preserver!" The captain greeted before he dropped his salute.

"Hail Captain!" Wolfgang returned then dropped his own salute. "I would like to thank you personally for the rescue."

"Think nothing of it preserver. It's about time we got this warship moving, the last time we saw combat was a good ten years. It's good to know that my boat can still give the enemy a good thrashing." The captain replied happily. "However I would like to know why you took it upon yourself to transport that many craftworld eldar."

"Dark Eldar had 'em, guess I couldn't see more people be tortured by those bastards. That and the fat reward of a scan of Eldar webway tech."

"Well I would advise caution the next time you take on so many unknowns." The captain advised sternly. "But I know you did not come all the way up here just to hear my two credits on your choices, out with it."

Wolfgang nodded. "I would like to know why a large majority of the crew have been given me odd looks, and I know is not just because I'm a preserver."

"I would assume so; Lord Rose has made a planet wide announcement concerning the relationship with House Steiner and House Rose. Apparently they are going to end the cold water between them."

Wolfgang's eyebrows went up in surprise. Ever since the end of the unification war House Rosa and House Steiner had always been in a cold war. To hear his father was going to be putting an end to it was a surprise to him, and apparently the rest of the planet as well.

But how would he do it? A gift of new gen. knights, new tech, weapons, trading deal? The ways he could offer peace was endless, but there was no telling if they would accept or if it would even last for more than a year.

No that his father was offering had to be something big, something lasting, something that would force the two House in the entirety to put away their weapons. But what could it be? Wolfgang knew that his father had something in mind that would seal the deal, but he could not figure out what.

"And who does my father plain to end this cold war?" Wolfgang asked after a few minutes of thought.

"The exact details of the deal are unknown to the public, and there is a standing order not to let this information leak out, but the council and high ranking position in the military know the details." The captain said like he was giving out an order.

Wolfgang knew that he wasn't going to get anymore out of him. While Wolfgang could go anywhere he pleased as a preserver he had no authority over the enlisted, and officers, of Reach's military. At the same time the military had no authority over preservers, they could not order them to do anything. In simpler terms preservers could go wherever they wanted and no one had authority over them, but they had no authority over anyone else.

Sure a preserver would sometimes lead a squad of soldiers into battle, but that was mainly because they were skilled warriors and they knew how to win a fights while being outgunned and outnumbered. But those leadership rolls were only temporally, and said preserver would have no authority of the troops he/she commanded not a few moments ago. Sometimes Officers would ask preservers for their opinion on tactical moment as the advice of a preserver was valued.

"Very well then captain, when will we be dropping out of the Warp? I would like to depart as soon as my ship is repaired." Wolfgang stated changing the subject.

"There is no need for that preserver, we are on route to Uncle's to resupply then we will make best speed to Reach." The captain returned.

Wolfgang's eyebrows went up in surplice. That the captain basically said was that he was being escorted back to Reach. Normally that only happened when a preserver had something of great importance to Reach, but even then it was rare that a battle barge would not be one the one doing the escorting.

Reach's Battle barges worked in shifts; one would swap out with one in the defense fleet every ten years and would only swap out early if they need to. There were a total of six battle barges deployed around the galaxy to act as quick support/response forces if a civilian world was being attacked by hostile forces, hostile forces being Dark Eldar and Orks most of the time.

But Wolfgang did not mind, the escort saved him money on ship fuel that, even with his preserver discount, still cost him quite a few credits. If he was being escorted back to Reach he would be saving a ton of money of fuel thus increasing his profit from the thing he acquired from his run. However he had a feeling that Rosa's knight would be taking his fuel funds… and then some.

"Very well captain I will stay on board." Having nothing more to say Wolfgang saluted and made his way to the exit.

While in the elevator Wolfgang asked Rosa to find him the Black Dragon that he had rescued and for the news article on his deal that his father cooked up.

'The Black Dragon Chaplain, Omael, is talking with the librarian in the library.' Rosa said to Wolfgang as he walked over to the trams. 'Three days ago Lord Rose announced to the people of Frodon that he had made a deal with Lord Steiner to end their House's long cold war. Lord Steiner said a similar statement in Rinas, saying that "At long last we can end this war that has plagued our two noble Houses".'

'The deal has been put on paused until members from both families return from off world duties. The meeting is to be made in Frodon upon their return. The Chapter Master of the Sons of Liberty has moved the first company of Space Marines from there fortress monastery at Mt. Praesidium to Frodon and Rinas to ward off-.'

"That's enough Rosa, thank you." Wolfgang said stepping onto the tram and setting it to go to the lower middle levels.

After the tram came to a stop, Wolfgang made his way over to the library to link up with Omael. The night shift was starting so the majority of the crew were going to sleep while the night crew came out, making the hallways less crowded.

Wolfgang's thoughts returned to the news article. If they were waiting for missing family members to return then he would be running into his older brother. Ever since Joseph died Albern had been disdain, he rarely came home other then on the holidays. The last time he saw his brother was in the news when he was given a medal for killing an entire Dark Eldar battlecruiser by himself, then drove said battlecruiser to the nearest Salamander outpost to drop off the human slaves.

A tear fell from Wolfgang's eye as he thought about his brother but he quickly wiped it away and recomposed himself as he was near the library. The large doors opened to reveal the mass collection of bookshelves, and the two marines sitting at a table talking.

"And that's why you should not charge an ork advance coming from a superior position." Wolfgang over heard the librarian say as he approached them.

"Chaplain I would like to speak with you." Wolfgang said standing next to the table.

Omael looked at him then nodded to the Librarian before he stood. The two then went back into the hallway, it being empty at this time.

"What is it?" the green eyed space marine asked.

"I assume they told you about my recommendation." Wolfgang said his back leaning up against the wall.

"I was. They told me after they replaced my claws." He said letting his claws shoot out of his arm.

"Have you made a decision?"

Omael looked at him for a moment then retracted his claws. He put his hand to his chin then turned around to thank about it. Wolfgang was hoping that he would choose to join his crew; There weren't many preservers that had space marine crew members. But those that did could take a lot more risks to reap one hell of a reward.

"I have heard the history of Sons of Liberty and I find them in no error, other than ploys against the Imperium." Omael said looked back at Wolfgang. "But they have only moved against the Imperium in the name of Humanity. I will travail with you to Reach there I will make my final decision."

Wolfgang nodded. "Alright, we are going to remain docked with Freedom's Progress until we come into Reach's orbit. You can sleep on my ship if you have not been given lodging already."

"I have not, I will return to your ship to rest when needed." The marine confirmed before he turned and went back into the library.

'Well I guess we should head back to the ship.' Rosa said into Wolfgang's mind.

Wolfgang shook his head. "No I have one more thing to do before we head back."

'And that is?'

"Get this damn Chaos god out of my head."

 **'OH HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE BONDING.'** The Chaos god said into his head.

Wolfgang's head started to throb casing him to clutch his head while he fell to his knees.

"Rosa call for a Soulseer." Wolfgang managed to get out before he fell to the floor.

 **"I COULD PLUCK YOU FROM THAT LITTLE SHIP OF YOURS SO EASILY. I COULD TAKE YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO."**

"G-go Fuck y-yourself." Wolfgang said as his brain throbbed in his skull.

 **"OH I DID BUT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO JOIN ME."** The Bering said with a low chuckle.

The door to the library opened and out rushed the Sons of Library librarian and was soon joined by Omael. The librarian rushed over to Wolfgang and placed his hands on him but was blasted back as soon as his hands made contact with him.

"Captain!" The librarian yelled into his inter comm. "A powerful demon is trying to teleport the preserver off the ship I need all of the ships psykers down here now."

 **"Affirmative they are on their way."** The captain's voice came over the comm.

The ship started to shake as it preformed emergency Warp exit protocols. Small human sized porters opened near the group and out step the higher ranking psykers that were onboard the ship. The psykers started to surround Wolfgang, as he rolled around on the ground, and started to create a psychic shield around him to try and block off the Chaos god attempting to teleport Wolfgang into the Warp. The shield became stronger as more psykers joined their power into the shield, But Wolfgang was still clutching his head in pain.

The ships alarms started to go off, and was soon joined by the captain's voice.

 **"Daemonettes have boarded the ship! All hands prepare to repel enemy demons!"**

All around the ship Warp portals opened and a flood of pink demons came pouring out and immediately came under fire from the ships automated defense systems. Green hot plasma shot of barrels cutting through pink flesh and demonic armor, while bolter rounds fired into the ship's marines and troopers. However this ship was not a normal Imperial battle barge, this was a Sons of Liberty battle barge built by the stations orbiting Reach, and it had an AI who loved his ship and his crew.

Doors shot down from the roof of the hallways with Demons in them sealing them in. Turrets then descended from the ceiling in the sealed rooms. Green plasma descended on the pink demons sending them screaming back into the Warp.

Ork busta squads charged into hordes of demon, ripping into them with chainswords and chainaxes. All the while them yelling with glee as they fought demons with ork like brutality. Necron tomb raiders fired acid rounds from their bolters, melting the demons into slag. Eldar Vanators cut and cleaved through charging demons dispatching them with deadly precision.

The demons were pushed back to the portals in which they came and were soon closed when a psyker got close enough to them. Chaos boarded the wrong ship.

All the while Wolfgang was lying on the floor while psykers tried fend off the Chaos god's attack. Soon a tall male figure came around off the tram. His eyes were completely white with psychic power and even his hair stood up as he called upon his psychic might. He wore black power armor with white light coming out of the places where the armor came together. It was almost like the armor was held together by light alone. Above his shoulder floated two metal parts that looked like there were shoulder plates.

A few demons appeared in front of them running at him with lustful hisses. As soon as they came within ten feet of them their bodies broke apart and scarred like leaves in the wind. This person was a soulseer the most powerful psykers Reach had to offer, not even the Eldar's own farseers could hold a candle to them.

The soulseer approached the psykers trying to stave off the Chaos god, the psykers making way for him as they tried to keep the shield from breaking. But despite the combined might of a librarian and twenty psykers, who were by their own right powerful, were not able to keep Wolfgang from slowly fading as his body was pulled into the Warp.

The soulseer walked into the shield, phasing into like it wasn't even there. The soulseer kneeled down next to Wolfgang and placed his hands upon him. Much like what happened with the librarian, a psionic shockwave shot out from Wolfgang's body but the soulseer did not even flinch.

The soulseer stood keeping one hand on Wolfgang's body. Wolfgang was lifted into the air with the soulseer's hand. When the soulseer was standing at full height Wolfgang's body started to strain like something was being pulled off of him.

A tentacle demon appeared behind Wolfgang, it bodily partitions connected to Wolfgang's limbs, torso, and head. It was struggling to maintain its grabs on Wolfgang as it was being pushed off his body by the soulseer's power.

 **"Be gone."** The soulseer ordered the demon.

With one scream the demon's tentacle was forcibly ripped from Wolfgang's body, before the demon itself exploded in a firestorm of psionic energy. Wolfgang's limp body fell back to the ground with a bang and the psykers, who were powering the shield, fell to the ground in exception.

Omael hastily moved up to Wolfgang's body and picked him up. "What happened to him?!" Omael demanded.

The Soulseer looked at the marine that towered over him. **"A demon was connected to his soul, acting as a conduit to allow one of the Chaos gods to connect his body to their mind. Luckily his near nonexistent connect to the Warp slowed the process down immensely. The bond he shares with the Eldar in the hanger is the only reason he was able to possessed in the first place. Take him to his ship he needs much rest to recover."**

Omael looked at Wolfgang, then back to the soulseer, and then nodded.

* * *

Farseer Macha was not in a pleasant mood. "And how many ships did you loss?"

"All of my escorts, so four."

Farseer Ardrad then dogged a bolt of Warp lightning.

"Do you know how many Eldar lives you sacrificed with nothing to show for it?" Macha asked dangerously.

Ardrad face became harder. "Of course I do. Their deaths were my fault I do not deny that, but this could have been avoided if I knew what in Isha's name I was bringing aboard my ship!"

"The information on this particular group of mon-keigh was deemed too dangerous to release to the common eldar. The council could not risk this information of these mon-keigh to send up a panic." Farseer Idranel interjected.

"And by doing so left us unprepared for when we do encounter them. If I had known that this human was so dangerous I would have gone about containing him differently." Ardrad shot back.

"But it is not a total loss." Macha said standing up and walking over to her steady's window. "The young eldar ranger that was taken in his escape, she has given us more information on this mon-keigh's home world. The Mon-keigh said that his people fought three wars against She Who Thirsts and won, and they have made a device that has hidden them from the Warp. We must find this world It would make a perfect garden world."

"Provide the Mon-keigh have not ruined it." Idranel added.

"It would appear I am the voice of reason here." Ardrad interjected. "That one battle barge destroyed all my escorts and damaged everything else, they have ship class weapons that exceeds what the Imperium uses, and if they have been stealing from us then clearly they are putting what they steal to use. Meaning that they don't suffer from the Imperium's faith concerning technology."

Ardrad walked up to Macha. "Do you truly believe we can take a home planet from such a people with only one craftworld's worth of warriors and void ships? And I suspect they have allies in the Imperium to call upon if they needed to."

"It does not change the fact that these mon-keigh continue to steal from us." Idranel stated. "Should we allow them to continue to do so? We must show these mon-keigh what happens to those who defy us, we must bring them to leash."

"And how would you do that Farseer Idranel?" Ardrad asked with disdain.

"Like we have always have. We will manipulate our enemies to do it for us and deliver the finishing blow when the time is right." Farseer Macha interrupted.

* * *

Woo that's done with. leave a review and tell me that you guys think. See you next time.

"And now i will try to get ROW to clean his room."

"And in the meantime I'll teach Slim proper grammar."

"Touche you overgrown lizard."

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and try not to get caught by a Chaos god you guys it is not pleasant.


	15. Uncle's

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

Hey guys welcome back, It's been a while hasn't it. You guys may not know this but the other story with Wolfgang in it has surpassed this one in popularity. isn't that strange? Anyway let's get going then.

* * *

"This is our home now and we will defend it from all threats, even if that means taking up arms against our kin." - Soulseer Beneros of Reach

Wolfgang's eyes slowly opened. He was in a dark room but he was on something soft and something warm was over him. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw he was in his room.

"Rosa, lights." Wolfgang said pushing himself up to a sitting position.

The lights in the room clicked on causing Wolfgang to grunt and squint his eyes.

"Lower settings please."

The lights dimmed allowing Wolfgang to open his eyes again. He slid himself out of bed and stood up, albeit a bit shaky in the knees but he was up nonetheless. Wolfgang made his way over to the bathroom and did his business before coming back out looking a bit better.

"Rosa how long was I out?" Wolfgang asked rubbing his eyes.

"Three days." Rosa said appearing on his desk. "You gave me quite the scare there partner."

"I will try my best from doing that in the future." Wolfgang said making his way over to his dresser.

"We will be arriving at Uncle's in thirty minutes." The red knight AI said to Wolfgang as he changed his clothes.

"I see, how's our guest?"

"The Black Dragon is on the bridge familiarizing himself with some more history. The Eldar is in the living room waiting for you to wake up… she has been worried about you, you know."

"Really?" Wolfgang asked surprised he had expected her to be glad that he was almost dragged into the Warp.

"Yes she came in here to check on you every day… well she stood in the doorway to look at you for a little bit before she left a least and she would put her hand over your head to at most. She also wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Rosa said disappearing and reappearing on Wolfgang's shoulder.

"Wonderful." Wolfgang sighed before making his way to the living room.

"Rosa how's the ship coming along?"

"Well the repair teams have finished all the bay doors and fixed the power problem." Rosa reported. "They delivered our knight back to the ship I have it in bay one."

"What still needs to be done?"

"We need to restock the ship's armory, and make sure the turret's guns were charged, and restock the mess hall-" She started to list more things to do but Wolfgang couldn't focus once a headache set in.

Wolfgang sighed as she went over his to-do list.

It was kind of funny preservers were expected to manage their own equipment and finances, even though they were a part of a "military branch" they acted and operated more like glorified bounty hunters. A preserver needed to collect enough items enough to pay for the price of restocking. The only reason he had such a large ship was because his brother bought it for him soon after he became a preserver. Normally only preserves with at least five crew members had a specter-class drop ship, normally the first model one got was the paladin-class.

The paladin-class was a smaller drop ship that could house two crew members and a good sized cargo bay but it had no vehicle bay meaning no stealing vehicles or bringing some of your own when you ran into the larger enemy units out there. It was pretty fast but only had two small laser cannons at the nose of the ship, and in a preserver's line of work a turret was better.

The next class someone would get would probably be the firewasp-class drop ship it was bigger than the paladin-class and it had a vehicle bay big enough to store two predator tanks, however the tanks deployed under the ship meaning you could not land if you wanted to unload them. The firewasp could hold five people comfortablely and was armed with a turret so it was a good overall upgrade.

Then there was Wolfgang's ship. With room to support ten crew members and a vehicle bay's worth of passengers for a few weeks. If he wanted to Wolfgang could store a few medium sized vehicles in the cargo hold but nothing large like a walker or super heavy tank. Though the only reason he was able to run the ship with only one person being on board was because Rosa ran a lot of the ships minor systems.

Wolfgang had to spend quite a credit to update Rosa's neural net so that she could run the ship smoothly but she was not at her peek just yet. If he had to he could sell some of the weapons he had in the armory the only reason he didn't was in the off chance he needed a bolter for something. Although he had to treat it more as a set up weapon rather than a normal rifle and he could only fire it once before he had to aim again.

The door to the living room opened and Wolfgang stepped in. The Eldar was sitting on the couch idly. Wolfgang could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Her white eldar rode really drew attention to her red hair, which flowed like water down her back and her blue eyes were like a calm blue ocean.

The Eldar turned to face Wolfgang when she heard the door open and stood up.

"I see you have recovered." She said normally but still had a hint of concern in her voice.

"Indeed." Wolfgang replied drily but even he could not hide the fate fondness in his voice.

The room went quiet for a few moments before Wolfgang spoke again.

"You wanted to speak with me about something?"

The Eldar's face hardened and she took on a more business like tone. "Yes, I wish to know how so many Eldar sided with your…" She paused looking for the right word. "People."

Wolfgang thought whether or not to answer her question. It wasn't like she could escape anymore, where would she go? Her enemy was all around her there was no escape. But that needed to change. She viewed everyone around her as an enemy meaning she would plot against them at any given opportunity.

She needed to trust them. Trust him. Only then would she start to see them more as friends then as enemies. So he would have to do as she asks and answer whatever questions she had… at least for now.

"Alright." Wolfgang said then walked over to the couch and took a seat. He also leaned back and crossed his right leg over his left.

Eldar take notice to someone's body language it was almost like a second language to them. Wolfgang knew that if he sat in a business manner she would be asking more questions and she would think he would be hiding something. If he sat relaxed, like he was doing now, as if he was having a normal conversation with a friend she would be less inclined to think he was lying.

"Around five years after the preservers of Reach started to steal from the eldar, we discovered a way to intercept eldar communications. This lend us to finding the locations of many of the craftworlds as they flew through space." Wolfgang started with the worst things someone could tell an eldar.

We know where you live.

The Eldar's eyes were wide from the shock of what she was hearing. Wolfgang felt a tug against his mind but he did not do anything to stop it. A few moments later it faded and the eldar looked away and started to breath slowly.

"However they also found very small independent eldar fleets carrying eldar civilians. Only the best Preservers were sent to infiltrate the craftworlds and lower grades to the small independent fleets."

"You mean that-" The eldar started.

"There are few places my "people" have not set foot on." Wolfgang finished for her letting a smirk come to his face.

Wolfgang then started again, "One such eldar fleet that a preserver was hiding aboard notified a nearby battle barge that this eldar fleet was about to come under attack from an ork fleet that would wipe out the eldar fleet if they went un-helped."

"This particular fleet of eldar only had a few farseers and they weren't very strong. Even they knew that they would be wiped out by the orks should they fight them. Unfortunately for them there were no nearby eldar ships to help them fight them off, but there were a few dark eldar ships nearby and they were offering their help for a price."

The eldar's face paled knowing full well what that price was and what would become of the eldar involved.

"Their price one thousand eldar civilians or their strongest farseer." Wolfgang said grimly.

"Meanwhile the preserver on board was trying to convince the captain of the battle barge to assist the eldar fleet, claiming that they could get a serious score of eldar technology. However the Marine captain was still holding on to the old ways that xenos were all evil and needed to be killed, he was totally fine with letting the eldar make a deal with the dark eldar."

"Not having much of a choice the preserver revealed himself to the governing council. At first the elder tried to attack the preserver but he quickly told them that he had deal for them that would possible save their fleet and it would only cost them some technology. This was enough to get the elder council to call off the guards and hear the preserver's proposal."

"He suggested they set up defenses on a nearby planet, as the orks were still far away enough to allow them time to set up a small fort with traps surrounding it. At first the eldar called him an idiot and that the idea would never work. The preserver returned saying that it was better than dealing with the dark eldar, and the more time they spent arguing the closer the ork fleet got."

"That is absurd." The eldar interjected. "Ork ships could never hope to catch an Eldar warship."

"True, but not when all their ships were barely working and incredibly outdated." That caused the eldar to go silent.

"Not wanting to sacrifice what little eldar they had to their dark counterparts the eldar agreed to the preserver's deal and deployed all of their aspect warriors to a nearby planet. There they started to build defenses. By the time the ork fleet arrived the bonesingers had just finished putting in the last of the traps that the preserver designed for them."

"The battle soon began after the eldar ships retreated from the planet leaving behind the elder fort and everyone in it. The Orks, not wanting to chase them anymore, sent their WAAAGH to the planet. Many of the orks fell victim to the traps the elder set, because they were designed especially for orks."

"But Despite that the many of the orks still made it to the eldar fort and thus start the battle. Many eldar died defending the fort while even more orks fell to the preserver and a banshee that were fighting together."

"The battle looked all but lost until ork ships started to fall from the sky and crash into the plant. They were soon followed by Sons of Liberty drop pods racing towards the surface as well as tormentor squads teleporting into the front line."

"With the support from the Sons of Liberty the battle was soon won. It turns out that when word of the battle was relayed back to Reach chapter master Leonidas ordered out a fleet of warships to assist in the battle. After the dust had settled the leader of the marines met with the Eldar council and offered them a safe place to settle on. The Eldar refused and instead gave the preserver the technology per their deal and both parties left without another word."

"So how did the Eldar end up on your home?" The eldar asked looking Wolfgang in the eye.

"Before that happened the banshee that fought alongside the preserver was offered a place in his crew, after much thought she accepted and left with the preserver back to Reach. Once they returned the banshee was shocked by the planet that the preserver and marines called home, and hastily sent a message back to her fleet urging them to reconsider the offer made by the marines."

"After seeing the pictures of the planet the eldar sent a message back telling the governing body of Reach that they wished to re-discuss the offer the marines made. Headmaster Durzo met with the eldar aboard their flag ship and discussed a more detailed offer. In the end the eldar and Durzo came to an agreement and the eldar fleet was escorted to Reach, where they were given places to live within the cities."

"As the two people intermingled with one another a few eldar human hybrids were born. Reach's scientist started to research how this was possible and found that the processes of the X-protocol made some humans capable of having children with eldar. Eldar males with human women being the most common case of this happening."

"What is the X-protocol?"

Wolfgang was quite for a moment before he spoke. "Rosa, have Omael come down here and tell him it is of utmost importance that he hears this."

"He is on his way." Rosa replied moments later.

"And have a marine squad on standby outside the ship just in case."

Rosa did not reply this time. The eldar looked a little shocked by Wolfgang's order but she remained quite. A few minutes later the door to the living room opened and in stepped the black dragons chaplain.

"You wished to see me preserver." Omael said walking into the room.

"Yes and I suggests you take a seat for what I'm about to tell you."

"I will stand." The black armored marine said crossing his arms.

"Very well." Wolfgang paused for a moment. "I was telling our resident eldar how some eldar came to live on Reach, and she asked a question about something that you should hear as well."

"And that is?" Omael asked his tone getting serious.

"The X-protocol." Wolfgang replied just as serious. "The X-protocol states that in order to live we need to adapt to our enemy and that our enemies' technology, tactics, and even the enemy themselves can be used to increase our power and insure our victory."

"Are you saying?" Omael started but did not finish his sentience.

Wolfgang nodded. "We take the corpses of our enemy and use them to improve ourselves."

The marine fell silent for a moment then he turned away to process the information. "I could look past the techno heresy and even living with the xenos, but this is to far!"

Wolfgang shook his head. "I did not say that this was a common thing done to all people who live on Reach."

The marine looked back, the skull helmet was hiding Omael's face but Wolfgang could tell he was giving him a "explain yourself" look.

"The main genetic difference between the people of Reach and the rest of humanity is that our bodies last much longer. The average lifespan of a human from Reach is one thousand years. Only certain military positions infuse some genetics from other races."

"How did this come to pass? You have a section of a first founding legion and yet they let you damn yourselves?!' Omael said angrily.

"Durzo let scientists study his body. Using his genetic code, and that of marines, as a map they were able to enhance the people of Reach. We made our bodies last longer, increased our mental capacity, and mabe our bodies more versatility."

"Then tell me Wolfgang." Omael said taking off his helmet showing his displeased expression on his face. "Are you and the majority of your people human?"

"Are you?" Wolfgang replied.

Wolfgang's answered seemed to shock Omael.

"Of course I am! what kind of question is that?!"

"I am not an idiot Omael. I know how close you and your chapter are to being deemed heretics by the inquisition. I know your chapter's genetic flaw is those bones that grow out of your body. Yet your chapter embraces it uses to fight your enemies!" Wolfgang said standing up meeting the marines gaze.

"We did not have a choice!" Omael fired back.

"Neither did we!" Wolfgang interjected. "You know this universe is cold and unforgiving with monsters at every turn! How were we to live in a universe as we were! I ask you could a planet of guardsmen survive and thrive as we have as they are?!"

The marine was quite for a time before he answered.

"No." He all but growled out.

"The majority of our genetic advancement came from steadying Durzo and marine bodies, only a few come from other races manly those being from the eldar." Wolfgang said his voice returning to normal. "Only a few special forces have more genetic upgrades that come from other races."

"Them being?" Omael dangerously.

"You have seen the black armored marines with the power swords as their main weapon. They have genetic enhancements that come from Eldar." Omael's eyes went wide. "You may have seen white armored marines that change their armor color from time to time. They have managed to tap into the Ork's crowd mental energy and use it for themselves. Have you seen marines in grey armor with a lot of tactical equipment that you have not seen before? These marines they have taken Necron technology and use it to make themselves stronger."

"That is the X-protocol Omael . Take the best parts of the enemy and use it to improve yourself." Wolfgang finished looking at both the eldar and Omael.

Suddenly the enter ship shock but it was not just Wolfgang's dropship. The sudden moment stopped the conversation, and Rosa appeared on a holopad.

"We have just finished docking with Uncle's." Rosa reported. "I also have a list of things for you to get Wolfgang."

Wolfgang nodded to his AI partner be for the fasted. "Omael, my people have adapted to survive. We maybe have used other races to speed up the process but in the end we are still human."

With that Wolfgang walked out of the living room, leaving a conflicted chaplain and a confused eldar.

* * *

A figure not to dissimilar from Wolfgang stood in the shadows as he watched the crew of Freedom's Progress disembark. His eyes flickered over each face for a millisecond before going to the next and the next and so forth.

The man continued to do this until he came to a familiar face. A brown haired and hazel eyed familiar face. The man stepped out of the shadows and made his way toward the preserver weaving his way through the crowd of people.

The man ended up behind the preserver and he reached forward and tapped his shoulder. The preserver turned only to be met with a fist flying at his face. The preserver went flying backwards skidding across the ground.

The crowded around them gasped and made room for the two men creating a circle of people around them. The preserver on the floor slowly got up the force from the blow dazing him. He looked at the man who punched him his vision a little fuzzy.

"Albern?" The preserver asked the man.

"What were you thinking, Wolfgang?" Albern said coldly. "Taking on that many craftworlders, you could have gotten yourself killed if it was not for Freedom's Progress and its crew."

"A mistake I will not make again." Wolfgang said wiping the saliva that came out of his mouth from his chin.

Albern narrowed his eyes at Wolfgang before walking towards him. His footsteps were the only sound to be heard in the area as everyone held their breath to see what a legendary grade one preserver was about to do.

Wolfgang prepared himself for a fight that he knew he was not going to win. When Albern reached Wolfgang he stopped and stared at him. Even when Wolfgang grew he was still shorter than Albern by a head.

Suddenly the older brother pulled his younger brother into a tight hug. It took a moment for Wolfgang to register what his brother was doing. It took him a moment but Wolfgang returned the hug.

"Alright nothing to see here folks move along." A Sons of Liberty marine said coming into the circle.

The crowd started to move again sparring the two brothers a look before going on their way. Albern finally pulled away and looking at his brother in the eye.

"Come, Uncle would be pissed if you don't visit him while you're here." Albern said walking off.

Wolfgang followed him deeper into the city sized hollowed out asteroid. The two brothers made their way to a bar in the upper part of the city. They came to a large club twenty minutes later; there was a line out the door with two bouncers at the front checking IDs at the front.

The two walked up to the door bypassing the long line of people waiting to get inside. The bouncer watching the door saw the two brothers coming and got in their way.

"Sir please get in line with the rest of the people." The bouncer ordered the two brothers.

"Step aside we have business with Uncle." Albern said to the bouncer who was around his height.

"Sir I will ask you one more time to get in line with everyone else or I will have to remove you from the premises." The bouncer said again.

Albern sighed and pulled out his phone. He hit the screen a few times before he put the phone to his ear. A few moments went by before the person he was calling picked up.

"Hey Uncle, one of your goons won't let me in. Thank you, see you soon." Albern ended the call then stared at the bouncer for a moment before he started to count down from three.

When he reached zero the door to the club opened and out stepped a very large and muscular man in a tuxedo. The man stood at seven foot four and had large scars over his face making him looking like one of the Imperial Guard's seasoned generals.

He looked at the bouncer standing in front of Albern and Wolfgang and frowned. He walked up to the bouncer then hit him upside the head.

"Do you not know who these people are?!" The man said angrily. "These are the boss' great grandkids."

The bouncer's eyes went large. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Save it." The man snapped. "Finish your shift here and report to the back for trash detail."

The bouncer's face well and stepped aside.

The man's face turned to a smile when he looked upon the two brothers. "I am sorry for that he is new, please follow me."

He turned and went to the door and opened it for the brothers. The loud music hit them as soon as they stepped in. The club was covered with dark colors, mainly purple and a dark shade of blue. To the right of the brothers was a large bar with two bartenders on either side of the bar serving customers or cleaning glasses, to the left was a stage were a band was playing with a very attractive woman as the singer. In-between those were tables but most of the people were crowded around the stage cheering and a few were jumping up and down.

The man led the two brothers to the side of the club to a door with two guards in tuxedos. The guard on the right opened the door for them when they got close allowing the three to proceed without a problem.

The door led to a staircase that went up to the upper level of the club were the owners office was located. The man led them up the stairs and to a set of glass double doors which he opened for them before moving to the back corner of the room.

The office was a rectangle shape the entrance being on one side and while the owner sat on the opposite side at his desk. To the right was a long window that looked down at the main floor and to the right was a living room like area with couches, rugs, coffee tables, and a small fully stocked bar.

The two made their way over to the desk on the far side of the room. As they got close the chair behind the desk turned to face them. Setting there was a twelve year old boy smiling at them.

"There they are my two great grandsons." The boy said happily standing up from his chair.

"Uncle Sam it's good to see you again." Wolfgang said respectfully.

"AH Slim it's been so long. Two years since the last time you came to visit me." Uncle Sam said approaching Wolfgang but he only stood at four foot two so he had to look up at him. "Well kneel down and give me a hug I am not tall right now."

Wolfgang did as he was told and kneeled down to Sam's height and gave him a hug. Despite his current look Uncle Sam was not twelve years old he was actually over six thousand years old back when the experiments to extend the normal human lifespan on Reach started.

Uncle Sam had a type of… curse/blessing, he was immortal in the sense he would not die from age but he stilled aged. He would age normally until his body was about one hundred and five years old then he would start to age backwards until he was a newborn baby then back again. No one knew how this happened to him but it was something he lived with. Right now he was ageing backwards so he had twelve more years to go before he would start aging up again.

This was why everyone referred to him as Uncle. His full name was Sam Jackson Rose and he ran this entire asteroid, he only did the club thing on the side to keep his mind busy.

Once Uncle Sam was done giving out hello hugs he sat back down in his chair and gestured for Wolfgang and Albern to set down in the two seats in front of his desk.

"So!" Uncle Sam said pulling himself into his desk and folding his fingers together before putting them on his desk. "Slim, you have had quite the week."

Uncle Sam pulled up a holopanel on his desk and started to read the report he got.

"Let's see. You were captured by a Eldar fleet while transporting over twenty craftworld eldar, then tortured for information, then saved by the battle barge Freedom's Progress, then nearly lost your AI partner. How is she by the way?" He said looking at Wolfgang.

"She is better but she lost some of her more recent memories but they are coming back to her." Wolfgang replied normally.

"That's good to hear, now I know Rosa must have given you a list of thing you need to get so give them to me and I will have them transferred over to your ship." Uncle Sam said holding out his hand.

Wolfgang reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to his Uncle. He took the paper and looked it over before he started to type at a holokeyboard that appeared in front of his holopanel.

"Alright right they should be on their way now." He said after he finished typing causing the holo keyboard to disappear. "Now you two need to get back to Reach there is some history making events going on. I myself will be returning to Reach in a few days. Wolfgang I was told that the Battle Barge would be taking you back, and Jack no stops along the way back ok?"

Albern nodded and Uncle Sam nodded back.

"Good! Now Freedom's Progress will be leaving for Reach in Five hours, so until then you guys can hang out here or go shopping!'

"Sure thing Uncle we will be going now." Albern said standing up with Wolfgang.

The three said their goodbyes before heading for the exit the guy in the tux getting the door for them on their way out.

* * *

Alright that's done again sorry for the long wait I have been caught up in my other stories for far too long and I will try to divide out my time better than I have been. See you guys next time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't lick ice in the winter… trust me don't do it.


	16. Coming Togather

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

"WOOOO we are here with a new chapter and I did not take forever doing it."

" _But it took us a while to finish it"_

"But it's here and that's what matters my friend."

Well let's do those guest reviews.

Guest: You will be seeing some of that this chapter.

Guest: "R.O.W get my chemistry set we have a reader to bring back to life."

" _Fine just don't blow up the ship again like last time.'_

Now the story.

* * *

"Perseveres don't get all mushy about love. No poetry, no creepy obsessions; either you love someone, or you don't. If you do, you marry 'em and fight alongside them for the rest of your life. If not, you just fight alongside them." - Kelly Grade One Preserver

Wolfgang was walking with his older brother thought the market plaza, looking at weapons, mods for weapons, ship upgrades, and armor. Most of the stuff the vendor's were selling wasn't as good as the equipment the two Roses had on.

The market plaza was full of people civilians that lived on the large asteroid, marines, troopers, and other preservers. The market itself was filled with venders both on the street with tarps over their heads or in their own building.

Granted the venders in the buildings had better goods then the ones outside, However their prices were set and non negotiable. While the outside venders' prices were and sometimes you could find someone who had natural skill in their craft, meaning they could make better equipment then the ones in the store.

Wolfgang's brother preferred to shop outside for that exact reason. Albern had a few venders that he did business with more than others. One was a Squat armor smith, not because Albern used armor but because the Squat bought the armor Albern stripped off enemies that he killed. The other was a Tau weapons smith who gave Albern's other technological weapons a look over. The last a human engineer that bought tech Albern found on his missions.

Wolfgang on the other hand did not have these types of contacts. In the interest of saving time Wolfgang just sold all of the things he stole in bulk to the space station that orbited Reach. Sure he would get more credits if he did business like his older brother, but he had a good four hundred years to set up his contacts.

Besides Wolfgang and Albern got top notch equipment from their Keep's laboratory teams so they really bought parts from the vendor's and the accessional weapon just for them to take apart and upgraded. But sometimes you could find a diamond in the ruff.

Wolfgang stopped when he spotted a nice looking black jacket which looked like it was made from leather. Sure Wolfgang already had his coat, and he was not about to change it out, but he was not thinking about getting it for himself.

Albern saw his brother stop and traced his gaze to his target. He looked at the jacket for a few moments before, trying to figure out why he would be eyeing the black jacket. Then it hit him.

"You are considering buying that jacket for the craftworlder that you got." Albern spoke walking up to his younger brother.

"She is currently wearing an eldar's robe." Wolfgang returned not taking his eyes of the jacket. "It would be fine around the ship but not out in public she would stick out like a sore thumb."

Albern narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You're not considering letting his craftworlder joining your crew are you? Just drop her off with immigration and let them take care of it."

"I can't do that." Wolfgang said grimly.

"Yes you can." Albern said taking in a serious tone. "She is a craftworlder she had never seen Reach, you don't know her true loyalty yet, she could give away Reach's location to another craftworlder."

"She won't do that." Wolfgang said walking up to the vender who owned the stand that held the jacket.

"She _will_ do that if she is that ambitious." Albern returned darkly. "Why would you go through the trouble getting a craftworlder to join you when there are plenty of Eldar that are loyal to Reach back home."

It was then Albern noticed something. He knew his brother well and he only got gifts for family members and good friends. This craftworlder meant something to him, and that was dangerous.

"Wolfgang Ethan Rose." Albern said casing Wolfgang to flinch. "Why are you going out of your way for this craftworlder?"

Sweat started to fall from Wolfgang's forehead. Albern had only used Wolfgang's full name a total of three times in his entire life, this was the fourth time, all those times Albern used his full name was when he was in a murderess mode. But Wolfgang wasn't the one he was planning on murdering, and he knew it.

Wolfgang pushed a few buttons on his phone causing it to send a premade message to Rosa. Wolfgang's hand inched towards Litany as he turned to face his brother. Wolfgang's face became hard as he stared down his brothers murderess glare.

"That is none of your business brother." Wolfgang said almost growling.

"It is my business if she if a threat to Reach." Albern growled back. "More so if she is a threat to a member of my family. I will not lose another."

Albern handed inched toward his own weapon.

Wolfgang knew he stood no chance against his brother, and if he true believed that the eldar was a threat then there was nothing he could do to stop him. The only thing he could do was tell him what he wanted to know and pray to God that that would be enough to stave off his brother.

"We have a bond." Wolfgang said through gritted teeth.

"Speak up Wolfgang." Albern said. "You know mom doesn't like it when you mumble."

"We have a bond." Wolfgang repeated clearly.

Albern's eyes went wide.

"If you kill her it could come back around and hurt me, maybe even kill me." Wolfgang said letting a slight smirk appear on his face. For the first time in his life Wolfgang had his brother beat at something that wasn't a holo-game.

Albern's stance relaxed. "If she is a threat I will lock her in a cage not even the Headmaster will be able to get into. I will see you at home Wolfgang."

With that Albern turned and walked away disappearing in the crowd of people.

* * *

Omael was setting in one of the side chairs on the Preserver's ship's bridge. The marine had been going over history records ever since Wolfgang left the ship to go onto the station call Uncles. The revelation of the X- protocol shook Omael's faith in the people of Reach. The thought of a human willing damning themselves made no sense to him, but at the same time he too was just a guilty as they were.

The Space Marine looked at the skull helmet that sat on the desk in front of him. One of the symbols of his statues as a Chaplain. Its black eye sockets staring back at him.

In a blur of motion Omael grabbed his helmet and threw it against the hull of the drop ship. The helmet slammed into the wall imbedding itself in the wall from the force of the Chaplain's throw.

It was a mockery to him, a reposition of what he should be and a reminder of how far he had fallen. He used to be a proud member of the Black Dragon's First Company! He led his brothers on charges into Foul Xenos lines cutting them to bits and crushing their pathetic skulls beneath his armored boots!

He brought death to the Emperor's enemies, he killed witches, heretics, and fell demons! With a few words he could inspire his men to push forward and take objectives crushing all who stood in their way! Truly he was worthy of his position as a Space Marine, as a Chaplin, and the Emperor's Angel of Death.

But all it took for it all to fall away was one ambush by the Dark Eldar filth. They killed his squad and took him prisoner, not even giving him the honor to die in combat with his brothers. NO they took him and threw him in an arena to fight for their amusement.

For ten long years he was their personal plaything. He was forced to stay with the other captured Eldar with his hands binded so he could not remove them from his presence. In the pits he had to fight off dark eldar hellions with an eldar chained to his hand. To make matters worse if the eldar died then he died too, and Omael was not about to died before he ripped the Archon's guts out.

Every waking moment he was in those cells Omael prayed to the Emperor for a chance to kill the Archon and as many as the filthy xenos as he could before he died. But prayer after prayer, fight after fight, day after day, Omael was left in that damned city.

To add to his fury the Archon he wanted more than anything to rip apart was assassinated and he was handed off to another, who only saw to use him as a living trophy. At least in the pits he could kill the xenos filth.

But in all that time the only answer to his prayers came in the form of Wolfgang, but even he too was a heretic. The Sons of Liberty were no different though they only struck against the Imperium in the name of Humanity. It was as the Sons of Liberty librarian said "Our duty is to Humanity not its current government" if the government would bring about humanity's doom then they would rain dead upon the government.

Deep down Omael thought he could return these marines to the Emperor's glory and by doing so cleanse his soul of any taint. But now he could see only the Emperor himself could bring these people into the Imperium.

"You ok there big guy?" The construct Rosa said appearing on a cogitator near the marine.

"Leave me construct." Omael said lowly.

Rosa sighed and disappeared only to reappear on the marine's shoulder. "You know there are other Imperial Marines on Reach. one is a Salamander."

"Loyal space marine still fall to Chaos." Omael countered walking over to his helmet and pulled it out of the wall. He turned the helmet to look at its face.

"True, be we are not Chaos. Chaos hates us just as much, if not more, then the Imperium. Our preservers take out Chaos cults before they become a threat on Imperial worlds all the time. Hell not one year ago a preserver and her crew whipped out a whole cult on a hive world."

"You all throw your lot in with xenos!" Omael yelled at the AI on his shoulder. "Damning all of your people by letting them live among you and adding the genetic make up to your own! You are all Heretics and Muttons straying from the Emperor's path!"

"Omael are you a puppet or a Human?" The AI question the marine crossing her arms.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A puppet cannot think for itself, a puppet does whatever its puppeteer wants it to do. A Human, or at least Reach's people, thinks for themselves. A human would question an order if it got all of his men killed when a better option is available."

"All I see when I look at you is a puppet in a marine's armor. Take a step back and look at your Imperium, don't you see that is killing its own soul. If you were order to kill a child just because his or her face was deformed would you do it? What is that child's crime if he or she is a victim of genetic deformity?" Rosa demanded while she projected a girl with a deformed face in front of him.

"Your religion calls for her death," Rosa said pointing at the hologram of the girl in front of him. "But your humanity calls you to show pity for her, care for her even. Your humanity is calling you to pick her up in your arms and tell her that she is not a heresy. That she is a human with a soul that should be protected and cherished."

Omael looked at the child on her knees in front of him tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, silently begging for her life. He had completely forgotten that the child before him was but a hologram. Omael knew that he had to do what he must do, but why couldn't he move his arms.

"Well space marine? Are you a Human or a puppet?"

Omael stared at the child, his anger growing as his arms refused to obey his will.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Omael roared viciously as he pulled himself away from the child and grabbed his head before he fell to his knees and brought his armed fists down on the floor.

The ship nearly shook as the Black Dragon created two deep dents on the ship's floor. However the marine was far from done. Omael raised his hands over his head and slammed them into the floor again, all the while roaring out in anger, confusion, and madness.

The marine smashed the floor a dozen more times before he finally stopped. Omael was breathing heavily as he had using all the strength his genetic enhanced muscles would give him.

"Are you happy now?" Omael hissed at the AI. "Now I know I am a heretic."

"No." Rosa said appearing in front of him. "Now you know you are a human."

* * *

Wolfgang was on his way back to the Battle Barge with the jacket slung over his shoulder. His body was still shaking from the close call he had with his brother. Wolfgang had a feeling that he was going to get an ear full from his parents when he got home, but he would rather have an ear full from his parents then a showdown with his brother.

The crew hands we also on their way back to Freedom's Progress as the ship was to set sail in a few hours. Most of them were carrying things that they bought while on the station while others were coming back from the less than humble activities. Most of the crew hand had they their family on board with them while others were all alone so any time they got off the ship they would jump at in an instant.

Wolfgang honestly did not know what he was going to do with the eldar once he got back. He didn't want to drop her off with immigration as they would just set her up with a basic house then track her every movement to make sure she was not a threat. However Wolfgang was not willing to let her go just like that, even if this mentality was coming from the bond.

When Wolfgang returned to his drop ship the battle barge began to cast off from Uncle's and began the trip back to Reach. From Uncle's it would take about four days to get to Reach if the Warp would cooperate, if not then it would take ten to twenty days to get back. But with the advanced Warp Drive and the superior navigation techniques the people of Reach used going through the warp was safer.

Rosa welcomed Wolfgang back as soon as he entered the drop ship. Rosa's cheery voice was enough to get Wolfgang to stop shaking, if not as much as he was. Not having much to do Wolfgang walked over to his Freedom Knight to check it's systems himself.

The Preserver set the jacket on the railings before he hopped over to the Knight's upper hull. He groaned as he checked over the ship's engineers work. There were a few places where they could have done a better job but Wolfgang could hardly blame them as they were not used to working with an old Knight such as this one.

Most of the things they missed were the right parts as they would not keep Gen. four parts around anymore. However Wolfgang kept the right parts on his ship just for an occasion like this so replacing the wrong parts with the right ones wouldn't be a problem. But this event did remind the young Preserver that his Knight did need a massive upgrade.

He had a feeling Rosa would not be so lucky next time her AI core took a hit. But as it were the cost to upgrade his knight cost more than he could afford at the moment and the foreseeable future. Wolfgang was also privy to the new weapons and knight models that were being researched. So even if he did get the most upgraded knight in the entirety of Reach it would soon be out shadowed by the new tech.

Wolfgang pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and focused on the work in front of him. There was no point in dealing with things he could not change. Once he was finished fixing his knight Wolfgang hopped back over to the catwalk, grabbing the jacket as he went, and headed back to his room as he felt a need to sleep for a month.

As Wolfgang passed the room the eldar chose as her room he came to a stop. For some reason he knew that she was in there. Wolfgang backed up to the door then knocked on it and waited for her to answer it. A few moments passed before the door opened and revealed the red haired eldar looking at him.

Wolfgang offered the jacket. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to be stared at so I got you this, and I can have Rosa deliver more clothes that people on Reach would wear."

The Eldar looked at the jacket for a moment before she looked back to him. "Why would I wear something that a animal would wear. You also smell like one I suggest you do whatever you do to clean yourself."

The door then slid shut leaving the Preserver standing there with his arms still out with the jacket lying across them.

"Ouch." Wolfgang said before he let his arms fall to his side with the jacket in his right hand.

Wolfgang turned and walked over to his room and walked in. He tossed the jacket on the nearest table before continuing to his bed. The Preserver didn't even bother changing his clothes before he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Maybe his sister would accept the jacket.

* * *

The door to Wolfgang's room slid opened. A slender figure walked into the room not noticing one of the corners of the sealing was lowering so a targeting laser could line up with the figure's frame. The figure walked over to the table which had a black jacket sitting on it. The figure picked up the jacket before turning around and leaving. The turret returned into the roof once the possible threat was gone.

The figure returned to the eldar's room before she switched on the lights. For some reason it felt so bad then she rejected Wolfgang's gifted like she did. Lanasya could feel his pain when she rejected it and it made her feel like crap.

But now that she had it she felt amazing.

She held the jacket close to her body like it was a treasure. She did not care that it smelt like him. In fact it made the jacket all the more appealing to her. Lanasya knew she should hate it, hate him, but she couldn't she loved it and she did not know why. She held the jacket up her nose and took a deep breath of its scent before she pressed her cheek against it.

She could feel it, she could feel him. Oh if she could go to him now, if she could hold him, she could make all his troubles away. But she didn't want to seem weak less he take her-

She stopped herself from that thought. He would not force himself upon her, he was not that kind of man-

NO! Why was she thinking about that at all?

'By Isha the bond it was getting stronger.' Lanasya thought to herself. It was the only explanation.

She should be trying to escape Wolfgang, she should be trying to bring down these humans not go along with them. But her heart ached whenever she thought of leaving him, she yearned to be by his side, to aid him in anything he did.

Lanasya looked at the jacket before she slipped it on. The feeling of the material was a new to her but it wasn't a bad feeling. She walked over to the bathroom so she could look at herself in the mirror. The jacket did fit her perfectly and the black brought out her blue eyes and red hair.

However her eldar robes did not go along with the jacket. She need to find something more like… Wolfgang's people, and the only insight she had into that was Wolfgang. Or maybe she could get that information without asking him.

Lanasya returned to the main room before she came to a sudden stop. Before her was Rosa standing at the same height as Lanasya, however she was in color rather than being shades of red. By her body language Lanasya could tell that the AI was very angry and in a defensive state.

"I want to get this out of the way before anything else happens." Rosa said dangerously. "You do anything to hurt Wolfgang in anyway shape or form." Rosa drew her sword at pointed it at the eldar. "It will be the last mistake you make."

The AI then disappeared leaving a stunted eldar. She shook the AI's words off and went to bed, but before she closed her eyes she reached out and connected herself to her… bondmate."

Lanasya opened her eyes and she found herself in some kind of building or some kind of governor housing. The hallway in which she found herself was well kept and bright as the many windows that lined the hallway let in more than enough light.

The eldar started to walk down the hallway talking every detail of the building. However she came to a stop when a young voice called to her.

 _"Do I know you?"_ The voice said perfectly in the eldar language.

Lanasya turned around to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes looking back at her.

* * *

Hehe sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. But it is here and I hope you guy/gals like it. I know one person that has been waiting for this.

" _Well maybe because they had to wait awhile for this to come out."_

"You of all people should know how busy we are."

Well I will see you guys next time. When we get to Reach.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't cross the blue electricity with the red one. Trust me bad things happen.


	17. The Return

I do not own Warhammer. I only own my OC

"Hey guys it's been a while. Don't got much to say as we are still waiting on those ship upgrades I bought but they should be here anytime soon. Someone, not naming any names here, broke the coffee machine in a fit of rage. Again not naming any names here."

" _Not my fault it was so fragile."_

Guest reviews:

Guest 1: You are now just finding this story Heretical? What was the first sign?

Guest 2: I'm happy you are enjoying it ;)

Random Tiger: Sorry its been taken so long I run off of feedback and the people over at Son of Fire keep it coming. Yeah talk about going from barely getting away from a few eldar to god killer is quite the jump.

Now the story.

* * *

"Reach my home, as deadly as it is I would give my life for it." - Joseph Rose Grade Two Preserver

"There are some things you should know about Reach before we get there." Wolfgang said to his two passengers who were sitting across from in the mess hall.

The two passengers looked up from their food, Omael was having field rations and the eldar soup.

"By Imperial standers Reach would be classified as a death/civilized world with it leaning more towards a death world. Outside the walls of Reach's cities is a world full of large and dangerous creature, the only "safe" areas outside of a city would be the plains but even then they can be dangerous. So while you are there I would advise staying within the cities."

"What creatures dwell on Reach's surface?" Omael asked most likely for the possibility they could end outside the cities.

"The large wolf-like creatures I talked about would be the most common threat." Wolfgang replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Large birds of prey are also common however they tend to stay away from our patrols. There are also some large four legged carnivores that have a simpler look to trees, while they are not very common they are very dangerous. My people call these things Treewalkers."

"Then there are some two legged creatures that are heavily armored and as large as our knights but they are not seen often as they hunt at night." Rosa added her hologram appearing on the table. "However all of those pale in comparison to Reach's apex predator, we call it the stalker."

"That doesn't sound very deadly." The eldar remarked.

"It's not what this things can take on that makes them dangerous." Wolfgang stated darkly. "It's what they can and will do that makes them dangerous. Not even our cities' defenses can keep them out."

"What kind of creature can get into the walls of one of your cities?" Omael said not believing Wolfgang's claim. "From what I have seen your people have a technological advantage that is only second to the Imperium during the Great Crusade."

"Stalkers do not get into our cities through brute force. They sneak in." Rosa clarified. "A lot of our stealth technologies are based off their abilities."

"What makes these creatures so evasive?" The eldar ask sounding interested in the stalkers. "I would assume you humans have technology to detect them, or at least some psyker that can sense their presence."

"We do but they don't always work." Wolfgang answered. "And stalkers are invisible to the warp."

"Then how do you combat these creatures!" Omael demanded starting to get annoyed.

"We don't." Wolfgang stated grimly. "All we can really do it pray that they don't find us interesting or that they are caught while trying to take someone."

"How many do they kill in a one of your years?" The eldar asked.

"Oh stalkers don't take people to eat them." Rosa jumped in. "They take people as mates."

The room went dead quiet before the Omael spoke sounding shocked.

"I believe i misheard you?"

"Stalkers only sneak into our cities to find mates." Rosa explained evenly. "You see from what we have been documenting the entire population of stalkers are female. Not one male stalker has been recorded as of late."

Rosa than planted her sword into the table then waved her and in front of her. In-between the two passengers and Wolfgang appeared an image of an adult stalker. The creature had a slight feminine look to her body, and even what looked to be two scaly breasts. The stalker had tentacle-like legs, and an extra set of scythe-like arms above a pair of arms with long sharp claws.

The stalker's head was smooth with no visible eyes. The head also had a reptilian-like look to it, muscle visible on the neck and shoulders. Its jaw was spilt allowing it to open it wider if need be. The stalker's skin had an eerie resemblance to human skin being a smooth grayish cooler while other parts of her body was scaly.

When the two passages first saw the stalker they thought they were looking at a new type of Tyranid. However their thoughts were dismissed when they were informed that the Tyranid had not come close to the area where Reach was located.

"As you can see the stalker as a feminine appearance to them, as well as a reptilian-like. Stalkers also possess the ability to "Fly", I say this loosely as they do not fly like a bird would… it's more of a hover. They have shown to have almost a human level of intelligence as they have been seen to be able to operate computers or open doors with keypads." Rosa stated.

"The first encounter with the stalker species happened a few years after the Third Slaanesh war. A Patrol of five plus one knight discovered a young stalker. The stalker found the group curious and decided to approach them-"

"Rosa it might be better to show the recording." Wolfgang interrupted.

"Yes of course." Rosa replied before snapping her fingers.

The image of the stalker changed to a screen with a video from the head camera of a Trooper. The trooper was in the back of the five man squad with the knight walker behind them. The ground shook as the heavy walker followed the five man squad all of them being in a single file line. The squad was moving through a dance forest with the only real area to walk was a dirt path, most likely made by other patrols.

The sound of a bush rustling drew the attention of the squad as they all brought their weapons to bear on the bush. The squad commander, who was in the front of the line, signed for them to move up. The trooper, who had the camera, moved up first getting close the bush weapon raised. Using his left hand the trooper pulled back the bush only to come face to face with a young stalker.

The trooper surprised stumbled back while trying to keep his weapon trained on the stalker. However as the trooper stumbled back he tripped and fell on his rear. Shaking his head and looking up he found the stalker looking at him with its head tilted slightly as if it was confused.

"Don't make any sudden moment's private." The commander whispered to the trooper.

"What is it Sarge?" The private asked fear in his voice as the stalker came closer.

"I don't know but it doesn't look like it wants to hurt you so just be cool." The sergeant told the scared private.

Once the stalker was close enough it sniffed the private for a few moments before it slowly started to circle him as it was inspecting him. Once the stalker came around it moved its head close to the private and started to rub its head against him while making a cooing like nose.

"Eh, guess you made a friend." One of the other troopers said humorously.

However the happy moment was short lived as the stalker grabbed the private with its clawed hands and took off into the forest. The cries of alarm went up as the stalker fled with the private all the while the poor trooper crying out for help.

The screen switched to one of the other troopers, who were running after the sound of their comrade calling for help. However his voice was quickly fading as the stalker put got further and further away. Suddenly the trooper was knocked over hitting the ground with a grunt. When the trooper looked up to see what had hit him to find another stalker looking down at him.

The trooper scrambled for a weapon but the stalker used her bladed arm to cut his firearm in two. Salvation came when one of the other troopers started to shoot at them stalker, causing the monster let out a loud hiss before it darted from the trooper she was on top of. The stalker disappeared from sight as it took off, its body turning transparent in a matter of seconds.

The second trooper held the first to his feet; however a third stalker decloaked from behind the second Trooper grabbing him from behind before taking off with him in the opposite direction. Though it did not get away without being grazed by the knight walker's heavy stubber.

The Sergeant came ran up to the trooper handing him his sidearm. While the knight moved to protect the three remaining troopers. The troopers scanned their surroundings while the knight stood over them scanning for enemies for itself. All of a sudden a loud screech echoed thought-out the forest causing the two of the troopers to panic. The Sergeant shook the two troopers tying to get them to snap out of it but it did little to help them.

"This is patrol Zulu five-seven-one we are under attack from an unknown species of wild life!" The Sergeant yelled into a comm. unit. "We have lost two already, damn things grabbed them and ran off."

 **"Roger that Zulu five-seven-one reinforcements are on the way."** A voice cracked over the radio.

The sound of cracking wood drew the attention of the trooper with the camera. Before them was an adult stalker pushing apart two thick threes like they were small twigs. It did not take long for the knight to turn to face the stalker and opening up with its avenger gatling cannon. The creature quickly dashed out of the way of the deadly projectiles. The knight turned to track the creature unintentionally exposing the troopers flanks.

This small open window allowed a stalker to grab one of the troopers before flying off with him. The Sergeant got off a few shots, scoring only a few hits. The next thing the camera caught was another stalker grabbing the sergeant before the screen went static.

"As you can see Stalkers are capable of taking on humans without problems." Wolfgang said after the screen closed. "When the reinforcements arrived the only thing left behind was the broken remains of the knight paladin. The following search only turned up the troopers helmets."

"So why are you telling us?" Omael asked scowling.

"Stalkers have been known to take things and even people in an attempt to make their mate happy." Wolfgang replied. "One time when a teenager was taken from his home, a few days later almost all of the possession he had in his room disappeared, then a few rifles from a store were taken, after that a marine was attacked by a younger stalker trying to take his helmet and weapon."

"What I'm getting at is you could find yourself the target of one of these stalkers." Wolfgang added finishing the last of his sandwich. "And not to underestimate them."

"Consider us warned then." The chaplain replied.

The ship started to shake causing the three to look around.

"We have just dropped out of the Warp." Rosa reported. "We will be hitting the Sling in a few minutes."

"The Sling?" The eldar asked eyebrow raised.

"Since Reach is hidden from the Warp, ships can't exit the Warp near the planet." Wolfgang explained. "The only place safe for a ship to exit is outside the system so we built a space station that "grabs" incoming ships and throws them to the receiver station in system."

The ship started to shake again as the station outside prepared to throw the battle barge system.

"This will get bumpy so you might want to hold onto something." Wolfgang advised grabbing onto the table.

The other two passengers did the same as the ship began to shake violently. There was a sudden increase shaking as the battle barge was thrown. The shaking lasted a few minutes before it came to a sudden stop. Wolfgang stood up and started for the exit while beckoning the two to follow him. The group made their way to the Drop ship's bridge, Wolfgang sitting in the command seat while the other two stood around him.

Rosa's avatar appeared on the command char's arm rest. The AI waved her hand and a control panel appeared in front of her. She began to type on the holoboard, a few moments later the sound of the engines powering up echoed thought-out the ship.

"This is Specter dropship DI: 947562 requesting permission to launch." Rosa spoke out loud.

A male voice returned moments later. **"Dropship 947562 permission granted, safe flying."**

"Thanks traffic control over and out." Rosa said as the ship started to shake.

The dropship soon lifted off from the hanger floor before it turned towards the hanger doors which were opening to allow the ship to leave. The dropship shortly exited the hanger before speeding off towards the only habitable planet in the system. As the dropship passed the systems gas giant the planet known as Reach came into view causing the marine and eldar to go wide eye.

"Is that-" The eldar asked her words dying before she could finish.

"My home." Wolfgang said standing up from his seat. "Reach."

"How big is that planet?" The black dragon asked amazed by the size of the planet.

"39,931 miles long to be precise." Rosa answered smugly. "Only 5% of the planet is populated by humans. That's with twenty-nine cities mind you."

"The rest is all untamed wilderness." Wolfgang added sitting back down.

It didn't take long of the dropship to reach Reach's defending fleet. Many of the warships were space marine class ships, a few were Aeldari in nature while the remaining had more of a sleek triangle design to them.

"This is Specter dropship 947562 to The Iron Mountain requesting permission to dock." Wolfgang said as the dropship neared one of the three massive space stations.

 **"Permission granted 562 welcome back, docking bay 132 is clear. Do you have cargo to unload?"** A female voice replied seconds later.

"Affirmative."

 **"I will inform the quartermaster he will meet you once you land."** The voice finished.

Wolfgang's dropship started to slow down as the ship approached the hanger, red blinking lights appeared to help him line up with the hanger. The dropship soon passed through the blue force field separating the vacuum of space from the pressurized hanger. The landing gear extended allowing the ship to land, moments later the back of the ship opened revealing the cargo hold.

Workers began to enter the cargo hold picking up crates and moving them out of the dropship, either lifting the boxes themselves or using machines to help them. While that was going on Wolfgang exited his dropship and walked over to the quartermaster who was going over the items in Wolfgang's cargo hold.

The two shared a short conversation mostly about how Wolfgang got most of his haul and how much credits he would be receiving. Once the exchange was complete Wolfgang returned to his ship and took off. Now that Wolfgang's cargo was offloaded he set a course for the planet's surface.

The dropship descended into the atmosphere slowly as to avoid necessarily burning the outer hull. As the clouds came closer the dropship started to speed up, flying towards a large walled city. The walls of the city had large turrets built into different points; the turrets themselves were triple barreled turrets that looked like they should be on a warship rather than a wall. The dropship flew over the walls towards a large walled off area with a palace and other large buildings.

"Wolfgang." Rosa said drawing the preserver's attention. "The Keep's Guard has cleared us for docking… they also wanted to warn you that your mother is waiting for you."

Wolfgang sat back in his chair and interlocked his fingers together in front of his mouth. If there was one thing he was not looking forward upon his return was getting an ear full from his mother. She probably heard about his run in with the eldar and was none too pleased about it.

"Time to face the music as they say." Wolfgang murmured to himself as the dropship touched down in the hanger.

The three made their way to the vehicles bay by the time they arrived Rosa had already got her knight out of the ship. As Rosa had said Wolfgang's mother was waiting for him in front of the ramp flanked by two house honor guards. Alama's eyes feel on the space marine first before darting over to the elder scanning both of them seconds. Her eye then fell back on her son.

"Welcome home son." Lady Alama said arms crossed and looking rather vexed.

"Mom." Wolfgang replied with a slight bow before turning to his passengers. "This is my mother Lady Alama Rose."

"Lady Alama." Omael said respectfully bowing with his head.

"Sir marine." Alama replied before she moved her head over slightly to get a better look at his chapter crest. "You will have to forgive me I am not familiar with that chapter insignia."

"I used to belong to the Black Dragon's first company madam."

"I see." Lady Rose said before turning to the eldar. "And you my dear from which craftworld do you hail from?"

"Ulthwe." The eldar replied.

"I see you wish to keep your name a secret. Very well."

"Mom I just want to say-" Wolfgang started but stopped when his mother raised her hand.

"I am done worrying about every bad thing that happens to you while you're on duty." She paused for a moment. "However even I have my limits Wolfgang… The next time you leave the system you better have more than Rosa with you."

"Yes mother." Wolfgang said backing down.

"Good. Now you father is waiting for us in dining hall." She then spared a quick look at the other two. "I will have the guards prepare rooms for your two… guests."

Wolfgang nodded to the two before he left with his mother, leaving the eldar and marine with the two honor guards. Wolfgang and his mother made their way out of the hanger and into the long hallway that connected the hanger to the main keep. Along the walls were paintings of knights in House Rose colors fighting other knight, demons, or taking part in a parade.

The two made their way through the massive keep until they came to a large set of wooden double doors. Wolfgang opened the doors and stepped aside allowing his mother to walk in before following behind her. Before them was a very long table capable of seating over thirty people, all but three seats were unoccupied.

At the head of the table was Wolfgang's father, Malkus, with Albern to his left. Alama took her place next to her husband and Wolfgang one seat away from Albern as the seat in-between them belonged to his late brother.

"Welcome back my son." Malkus said acknowledging his son while he was taking a seat.

"Father." Wolfgang replied nodding to him.

A slight smile appeared on Lord Rose's face before he looked back to the rest of the people seated. "Now that everyone is here we can begin. As you all know I have decided that our cold war with the Steiner needs to end."

There were a few murmurs once those words were uttered, but no one voiced their disagreement.

"Most of you are wondering how we are going to do so without them walking all over us. The answer is quite simple, Lord Steiner has a daughter who just turned twenty and he has proposed that she marry my son Wolfgang."

Wolfgang's heart failed to beat for a few seconds. He was to marry a Steiner, and in an arranged marriage of all things! The young preserver was about to voice his objection when one of his sisters, his oldest sister Tabitha, beat him to it.

"An arranged marriage father?" She said clearly shocked. "Their must be some other way then giving Wolfgang away to those-"

"I would ask that the next word out of your mouth not be offensive." Lord Rose cut in. "It is time we bury the hatchet. I do not want to waste any more resources and time on fighting a childish war, when we should be using them to improve ourselves for the time when Reach is no longer hidden from the rest of the galaxy."

"From now on their will be no more offensive words spoken in public towards the Steiners. I am not asking any of you to get in bed with any of them-"

'Expect for me.' Wolfgang thought to himself. He could have sworn he felt someone squeezing his hand but when he looked there was nothing there.

"-but I am asking to you not to display distain for them in public." Lord Rose then turn to look at his youngest son. "I would like to speak to you in my study once this is over."

Wolfgang only nodded his reply.

"Good, now as for the rest of you I want all operations in Steiner territory to end." Malkus declared. "Dismissed."

Everyone in the room stood from their chairs and waited for Malkus to leave before leaving themselves. Wolfgang followed his father to his office soon after neither one saying a word to each other. When the two reach the set of doors, which led to Malkus' office, Malkus opened the door for his son before following in after him.

"Now I know this is sudden." Malkus said sitting at his desk.

"That's putting it mildly." Wolfgang commented.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you… if it help it was not my idea to give you off to some woman you don't know. But we have been at war with the Steiners ever since the split-."

"We may have a problem though." Wolfgang cut in.

"And what would that be?" Malkus questioned seriously.

"During my run I came across an eldar-"

You mean the one you brought home?" Malkus asked to which Wolfgang nodded. "What about her."

"Turns out she is an emerging psyker who accidently bonded her soul to mine, when she was fleeing from a demon."

Malkus let go of a long sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Let my guess this bond inspires feelings of love between you."

Wolfgang nodded.

"Well I guess we could still go along with the marriage and you can go your separate ways but I have a feeling that won't sit well with you."

"If I am married to someone I will not be seeing anyone else romantically, even if it is a political marriage." Wolfgang declared.

"I thought as much, I raised you after all." Malkus became quiet for a few moments. "The rest of the house will not fight the Steiners as long as you are in a relationship with Lord Steiner's daughter. As soon as they hear you two are not seeing each other anymore hostilities will begin again."

"We could stall for time." Wolfgang suggested. "Say we are getting to know each other before the wedding, perhaps we could get away with being close friends rather than marrying one another."

"You would have to be pretty damn close to get away with that." Malkus commented.

"I doubt the eldar will be willing to share." Wolfgang added getting a feeling of confirmation come over him.

"Alright I will pitch the idea to Lord Steiner." Malkus said standing up. "Oh and Wolfgang check out the market the techs finished research on some new knight class weapons, lot of good stuff in those weapons."

Wolfgang nodded before he turned to leave. He had a few things to do before he could relax anyway.

* * *

And done, little short this time around. Leave comment tell me how you liked it or hated it I really don't care which just give me some feedback.

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and watch out for those Stalkers now. You never know where they could be hiding.


End file.
